


Nurse Jack and Doctor Tyler Take Care of Unusual Patient, John Smith

by LemonyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Speculum, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cardiophilia, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dental Gag, Dildos, Doctor Whump, Doctor/Patient, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Medical Techniques, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Foreplay, Gas Anesthesia, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Latex, Lubricant, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Multi, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nurses & Nursing, Object Insertion, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Playing Doctor, Porn, Post Regeneration, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Recovery, Rectal Exam, Restraints, Rubber gloves, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sickfic, Smut, Sounding, Speculums, Stething, Stirrups, Surgery, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Lord Sandwich, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Whump, anal probe, anal stretching, drugged, enema, medical fetish, naughty nurse, neck brace, rectal temperature, rectal thermometer, surgical procedure, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyTARDIS/pseuds/LemonyTARDIS
Summary: AU where Jack is travelling with Ten and Rose. Team TARDIS get raunchy and medical, thoroughly steaming up the TARDIS med bay and looking after one sick Time Lord.





	1. Nurse Jack and the Patient Doctor

He knew they were up to something.

The Doctor was perched on the worn out jump seat in the console room of his beloved TARDIS as it drifted in deep space. A book sat open in his lap. His evolutionary advanced Time Lord brain was capable of processing a lot of visual information very quickly. When he wanted to, he could flick through an entire book in a second and get the gist of its plot. Every now and then, however, he would take the time to sit down properly with a good book. That way he could mull over each individual word and how they had been weaved together intricately by their author to stimulate the reader's imagination–conjuring clear and precise images and empathising to the corresponding emotion of those written scenes and their characters.

He would have been seated in library to do this, if he weren't multi-tasking. The Doctor was monitoring the cycling of radiation within the time rotor and gas outputs to the main cylinders and that nothing was getting to toxic or over-heating. This had become necessary after the recent refuel from the rift in Time and Space in Cardiff, Wales.

Since the Time War, there were very few sources of power for his TARDIS. She did need to recharge every so often, between adventures and feeding off Cardiff's rift energy was the most convenient method. Despite this, it was not the most efficient and could occasionally be dodgy, depending on what mood the rift was in–hence the need to monitor the TARDIS' response to this new uptake of potentially damaging fuel. Occasionally, he had to step in and tinker, when she was not behaving or reacting as desired.

It had been while he and Rose were parked on Roald Dahl Plass, in Wales' capitol, that they had been reunited with their dear friend and man of infamy, Captain Jack Harkness. The Captain had heard the TARDIS land and come to greet them, with open arms, a sparkling white grin and a snog for them both in turn.

It had been a bit of a shock for Jack, when the time travelers stepped out, to see that the Doctor had changed his face. However, the ex-time agent understood the concept of regeneration and was accepting of his tenth body. In fact, more than accepting, as he repeatedly made passes and dropped compliments about the Doctor's obvious sexiness in this new form. He assured to that Rose was looking as lovely as ever and complimented her shorter haircut.

While they were grounded in Wales, Jack took the time to show The Doctor and Rose all he had done to set-up an institute called 'Torchwood Three' and had introduced them to his team. The Doctor had been slightly worried about the consequences of such an establishment, but could see its value in protecting the people of Earth from anything harmful spat out by the rift. He made it very clear to Jack however, that it did not need so many guns. He also made a mental note to find out more about its main London branch at some stage. Torchwood One sounded much larger and potentially more dangerous in scale, as well as shrouded in a bit more secrecy–never a good sign, in his experience.

They spent a few days in Cardiff, getting re-acquainted and exchanging apologies for leaving Jack behind, while the Doctor regenerated. They shared how the Doctor had been laid up at Christmas, extremely ill with a bout of regeneration sickness and had suffered a neural implosion. All while earth was invaded by Sycorax. Jack explained that he had heard about what had gone on the spaceship from the government files Torchwood had hacked into. He'd also learnt about how his hand had been cut off and used alien technology to locate it and now had it in stored in a jar. The thing had bubbled in its fluid upon their arrival. The difficult regeneration had been a frightening time and an unnerving, painful experience for the Doctor. But the Doctor insisted he was fine now.

They also learnt of how Rose had inadvertently turned Jack immortal. This particular fact took the Doctor a while to get familiar with and he still wasn't quite use it. The way time bent around the man was unnatural, but Jack was his friend and there was nothing that could be done. Jack was a fact. The Doctor was sure that the more time he spent with Jack, the easier being around him would get. That is why he decided to invite Jack aboard the TARDIS and to leave Torchwood in the capable hands of his team for a while.

Team TARDIS was back together again, but they were yet to head into any sort of adventure. The Doctor was letting the TARDIS drift in space while she stabilised. But Jack and Rose had grown bored of waiting for the Doctor to run through his checks. Rose mentioned there was something she wanted to talk about to the Captain and had beckoned him down one of the corridors.

Having a superior Time Lord brain meant the Doctor was able to enjoy his book, while simultaneously running maintenance checks and also wondering what in Rassilon's Matrix could his companions possibly be getting up to together. They had been gone for some time now, somewhere in the belly of his ship. He could have sworn he had heard giggling earlier, but now all was silent and he was growing increasingly suspicious. The TARDIS wasn't shedding any light on the matter either, when he'd consulted her via their mental connection. It would seem she had joined in too, with whatever cheeky game they were playing. His concentration was only broken when Jack entered the console room.

"John Smith?" the Captain spoke. The Doctor was used to being addressed by this name and looked up, despite his confusion of why Jack would be calling him that just now. It was difficult to focus on Jack initially. Usually he could look at someone and the possibilities of their timeline was subtly hinted. With Jack it was like all his senses were screaming 'WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!' His time was less of a line and more of a blinding white light that black out all else. Jack wasn't about to change though and the Doctor had to accept that and adjust himself. He tried his best to block out and ignore the instinct to get as far away as possible and instead attempted to just look directly at him and focus on Jack, here and now.

"Jack?" the Doctor replied, in confusion. The Captain was dressed in what he rocognised to be the red medical scrubs, from the TARDIS med bay. Embroidered on the breast was the Gallifreyan emblem for 'surgeon'–but Jack wasn't to know that. Jack also held a clipboard in his hand. The immortal's attire confused the Doctor. He would have had to rifle through the med bay's store quite far to find those.

"I need you to come to the med bay with me," was all the explanation Jack gave, before turning on his heel and leaving back down the corridor again.

Reaching into the breast pocket of his pinstripe suit, the Doctor pulled out a feather and marked the a page he was up to, before closing the book and placing it on the jump-seat to finish later. Quickly, the Doctor tasked the scanner to monitor for any drastic changes to the TARDIS and to notify him automatically if something became wrong with her.

He worried something might have happened to Rose, for Jack to be requesting his presence in the med-bay, but the TARDIS still wasn't letting on and he suspected something more suspicious. His ship's maintenance was still important though, especially if such functions as the life supports were to spontaneously fail, so he took the moment to do that. He didn't need any more problems on his hands. Afterward, he headed straight for the med bay.

"What's going on?" the Doctor blurted, once arriving through the hexagonal double doors that slid open for him. The med bay looked as he was used to. It was the cleanest room in the TARDIS, next to perhaps the Zero room. There were several beds at its furthest end, but directly inside was the main exam couch, which was what got the most use. There was also cabinets and benches with drugs and equipment to boot. The only thing new, different, or startlingly out of place in the room was the Captain. The immortal being was sitting on the Doctor's usual rolling stool, holding the mysterious clipboard.

"Take a seat, John." Jack gestured to the nearest available perch, the exam couch. The Doctor remained standing.

"Jack, its only us here," the Doctor stated calmly. "Why are you calling me that? Where is Rose?"

"Doctor Tyler will be along shortly. She wanted me to run some basic checks of you first," Jack replied. The Doctor's eyebrows knitted at that. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he could guess and he couldn't be sure if he wanted things to head in that direction or not. With Rose, maybe? But he was usually the one in charge and looking after her. The other way around unusual for him. And getting the Captain involved too was a bit full on. He felt suddenly vulnerable–something he wasn't used to feeling. His breath quickened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. To help ease the sensation, he put his hand back there, feigning the need to scratch and thus adorning a mask, insinuating he was still in control.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Jack."

"That's Nurse Harkness," Jack corrected, either ignoring that mask, or seeing straight through it. "I am under Doctor Tyler's orders to get these initial readings. And she'll be along as soon as we're done. Come on, play the game. You want to see Doctor Tyler, don't you?"

The idea of Rose in a position of medical authority over him did do things to the Doctor, he couldn't deny. But, up until now, that had mostly been the Doctor's role. The tables flipping like this was unexpected and it flipped his stomach as well. He liked that feeling, he found and maybe it would happen again if he went along with this.

"Ugh, fine," he begrudged and went to the bench and sat down. Though he made a show of it, dragging his feet the whole way, arms folded and let out an indignant huff of air that blew part of his fringe up slightly.

"Good boy." Jack smiled at the Time Lord's compliance as the Doctor seated himself on the padded exam chair. He then went to the bench and reached for something folded and fabric on the counter. "I need you to put this on." He held it up and let the it unravel in the air, to reveal it was a pale hospital gown, with a pattern of faded Gallifreyan-style swirls.

"No." The Doctor shook is head, arms still folded. A blush had crept into his cheeks.

"No? No what, Doctor? No, you don't want a visit from Doctor Tyler? She has insisted you wear this. Its her rule, not mine." They both wondered how many times Jack was going to have to bribe him with that condition. Grumbling, the Doctor slid back off the bench to take the garment from Jack, wondering why on New Earth he'd been made to sit there, if he was going to have to get up immediately again to change.

"Can I at least have some privacy to get dressed?" the Time Lord bargained.

"No, I stay." Jack folded his arms now and leant into the back of his stool.

"Kinky nurse, are you?" The Doctor's left eyebrow quirked at the ex-conman, who seemed to be looking to perv.

"So I've been told." Jack winked. "I need to examine your body and take note of anything unusual for the Doctor Tyler's report."

The Doctor gulped and realised that he was going to have to accept this fate, of changing in front of the Captain, as is. He'd still put up a fight if anything was bordering too far on the ridiculous side. He turned so he was facing slightly away from Jack, not wanting to look him in the eye. At the same time though, he started to loosen his tie. "There's a good lad." The Doctor scowled at being spoken to so condescendingly, but expected that was just the way this was going to be happening for the time being.

Jack picked up on the Time Lord's nerves and recalled something. "Doctor Tyler has told me to remind you that you have a word, if anything makes you too uncomfortable and you need the exam to stop. Do you know what that word is?" The Doctor nodded, dropping his tie to the floor and bent down to unlace his converse. "What is it, John?"

"Pears," the Doctor answered, kicking his trainers off and then set about taking off his suit jacket.

"Very good. You don't need us to stop yet though do you? That was just practice?"

"Yes, nurse." The Doctor was already unbuttoning his oxford shirt. Jack got up from his place on the stool and went to pick up the Doctor's tie, jacket and shoes. They would only get wrinkled on the ground, even if the Time Lord did go for the slightly disheveled look, they only served as a hazard where they were and made the place look untidy. There was a perfectly good and unused coat stand at the wall.

The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm, that Jack was taking his clothes away. He wouldn't put it past the Captain to hide all his clothes, leaving him half-naked and vulnerable. He tried to reassure himself, when Jack hung it up close by, that they'd still be there when he needed them back and continued to take his shirt off. Jack then took that from him as well. The Doctor then reached to tug of his vest.

"Stop a minute," Jack commanded. "There's something on your back. What is that?"

"What is what? What's on my back?" the Doctor faltered. He had his arms in the air and his vest still half over his face. He felt rather silly at being made to stop in such a position. Jack just got up behind him to get a closer look.

"Hold still," Jack directed and went to one of the draws, rummaging. He took out a caliper.

"Jack?" the Doctor didn't know what the immortal was up to and was feeling a bit frightened, although he'd never admit that. He took the vest off completely and tried to turn and get a glance of whatever Jack have spotted. He was hindered however, as even a Time Lord didn't have the flexibility for that kind of position.

"I just need to get a measure," Jack stated.

"Yes, I would expect as much and be slightly worried if that's not what you were going to do with it. That's usually what a caliper is for, but a measure of what, exactly? Ah!" The Doctor rambled and asked, and then gasped as Jack put the cold metal device somewhere between his shoulder blades and pinched its prongs on him.

"You've got some sort of a mole back here. Doctor Tyler may want to investigate it." Jack said and got his measurement of it.

"Well, I could've told you that," the Doctor moaned.

"Its not necessarily something you'd remember about. Now off with those trousers," Jack ordered and reached for his chart to note the finding.

The Doctor found the act of being prodded, poked and studied like that quite humiliating and now the Captain was scribbling about it for Rose. He reminded himself that Jack was his friend and he cared and that Rose was his lover and cared even more so. The brief fear over having some kind of unknown ailment showing on his back had flipped his stomach again though and he could get used to that feeling. He found that it settled somewhere in his groin and ended in a twinge to his cock. There would be nothing visible to note, but continuing to undress was going to get humiliating, if he started to appear heavy there. In fact, even thinking about that humiliation was increasing the twinge more so. "What are you waiting for? Trousers off." Jack reminded him, as he'd just been standing there, bare-chested,as his thoughts spiraled. He may have a superior time lord brain, with an extraordinary ability to multi-task, but that tended to mellow out when blood was rushing from one head to another.

"Right, yes," the Doctor sniffed and then pulled his pinstripe suit bottoms down. He was still facing away from Jack. Maybe the Captain wouldn't notice the sign of his arousal, if he slipped the baggy gown right over top. He did that and then turned around. He didn't like the way the gown opened at the back. Not that his suit wasn't always tight enough to show off his bum anyway, that was mostly for Rose's benefit and it still wasn't to this degree!

"You need to take your underwear off too," said Jack.

"Seriously?" the Doctor rolled his eyes and Jack just gave him a 'no nonsense' look. Then he removed his cotton pants and slid them to the ground, kicking them square across the floor.

"Really?" It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes, but the Doctor just looked smug. "How very adult of you." Jack went to fetch the flung pants and then made sure all the clothes were collected and hung up.

They had barely begun and the Doctor was making this difficult. Not that the ex-time agent wasn't used to having to break a partner into submission. He had known, to some level, that he'd have his work cut out for him, when it came it trying to dominate the Oncoming Storm–and that wasn't even his full role in this. Jack was just assisting Rose for the most part and trying to make this easier for her. She had confided in him about some of the medical role-plays she and the Doctor had engaged in, to explore their fetish for sex that was clinical in nature. Jack hadn't been too taken aback by this. He'd heard of and personally engaged in far kinkier in his time–and other times as well.

However, even if they had played for power at various times, Rose had always ended up being the submissive, or in this case, the 'patient'. She wanted to try and mix it up by having a go at dominantly 'doctoring' and had researched a little, but was lacking the confidence to take complete charge on her own. That is when she had seized the opportunity of having a 51st century guy on board, to play the naughty nurse and who also had some experience in at least field medicine, with the time agency, to make it seem that more authentic.

Rose had also stressed the point that it was partly to actually check the Doctor was okay too. She had been so worried since Christmas about his health. This new body seemed less robust than the last and that may have had to do with the difficult regeneration. He didn't seem to sleep, or eat nearly enough and he was quite skinny and a bit fragile looking. She had thought he'd bulk up a bit when he recovered from the Christmas illness, but it didn't seem to be happening. He was so often bouncing with energy and pumped with adrenaline, but then there were times that the world seemed to weigh on him and clear exhaustion was written in his features. It was like ran both hot and cold.

There was also the matter of an accidental exposure to aspirin that had triggered a massive allergic reaction that had knocked him out for a while. Although the Doctor insisted he was recovered from that too, the incident still plagued on Rose's mind. She wanted Jack to help ease her mind that was all normal and the Doctor was okay. It was just that any kind of intervention on the matter of his health might make the Doctor uncomfortable.

It seemed like a perfect solution and compromise to at least make the process of an examination to the Doctor's enjoyment and well worth his while. Together, Jack and Rose were going to show the Doctor that it was okay to submit and not take the lead in things for once. That his companions were capable of being in control of the situation and he should give in to their care and reap the rewards. They would make sure he was okay and safe and that he felt good with everything they did to him.

The Captain and Rose had been looking through the medical store, familiarising themselves with the equipment and toys kept in there, as they came up with their rehearsed plan, when they'd come across the bright red scrubs and pale open-backed hospital gown, which seemed all to fitting. It was their hope that the Doctor wouldn't be offended by the wearing of garments from his home planet that was now burnt and gone. They decided which items they would use and not use on the Doctor today and what they might want to try for the future.

The next item Jack took out, for his examination of the Doctor, was a measuring tape from the draw. It made a whirring noise as he lengthened it. "Hold that with your foot," Jack insisted, getting the Doctor to stand on the little metal catch at the tape's end. He lengthened it further and checked the Doctor's height. "One hundred and eighty-five centimeters. Impressive." The Doctor was a couple of centimeters taller than himself, when in the Doctor's last incarnation they had been evenly matched. As Jack wrote on the clipboard, he wondered what effect a dramatic growth like that to the adult body had on co-ordination."Alright, now step on the scales." Jack beckoned the Doctor to some equipment that would weigh him.

Jack was surprised that the Doctor seemed to squirm at the instruction, like he was quite nervous at what that reading might be. It seemed like some positive encouragement might actually be needed on this one. "It's alright John. It doesn't matter what the reading is. Its just an examination. Doctor Tyler needs all your readings in order to check you properly and provide any treatment you might need to feel better. Come on, do it for Doctor Tyler?"

The Doctor had no problem with his height being measured but stepping on the scales suddenly seemed like a daunting thing to do. He knew this body was on the skinny side, but what surprised him was how self-conscious he suddenly felt about it. Looking at someone and seeing their size, or holding them and feeling their weight seemed suddenly so different from a clear and definite number of his body mass. He tried to scold himself, that he was just being silly, when Jack must have picked up on his feeling and tried to gee him up, before the safe-word might get spoken.

"Okay," he breathed and stepped forward and onto the equipment, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Thatta boy," Jack praised and recorded the number, even though the Doctor refused to look at it and turned his head the other way. At least he had done it. "You can sit back up on the couch now." This time the Doctor seemed all to eager to obey, or to get away from the scales. Whichever reason it was, the Time Lord quickly complied and perched himself there, for the continuation of the exam.

Jack took out a blood pressure monitor. "Just going to take your blood-pressure, Mister Smith," he said, closing its cuff around the Doctor's slim bicep. He noticed that the Doctor looked a little daunted and wanted to put him at ease, as he pumped the device tighter on the Time Lord. "You're doing really well," Jack assured. "Doctor Tyler has a wee list of things for me to check before she has a look at you herself. We have to get through it together, before she sees you and she'll want to see you've been a good compliant patient for her nurse. Just keep up the compliance and everything will go nice and smoothly."

"Yes, nurse," the Doctor replied and nodded, letting Jack finish taking his blood pressure. When Jack had his reading, he praised the Doctor again and ripped the instrument off again, before taking notes on the clipboard.

Jack was very familiar with how to read the equipment and made sure to write extra notes for Rose as he went along, to build a medical record she would understand. Jack made it clear that with the matter of his binary vascular system to account for, the Doctor's blood pressure was slightly on the high side of normal for a Time Lord of his age and physique.

"I'm just going to take your resting pulse now, John," Jack informed, taking the Doctor's wrist. The Time Lord's stomach flipped again at Jack's action. Alarm bells also set off in him, despite his company. In his experience, any medic that checked his hearts was a potential danger for him–should they lock him away to be experimented on. He reminded himself that Jack was his trusted friend and that he was a companion and that meant safety. The checking of hearts was an intimate experience for the Time Lord that he didn't share with just anyone.

The immortal looked to his vortex manipulator, in order to count out the quadruple beats pulsing under the pale skin of the Doctor's slim wrist. "Good," Jack said, writing down a reading that was also slightly higher than normal, though that could be attributed to nervousness, arousal, anticipation, or any number of conditions that their present situation heralded. He made sure to leave a note of this to Rose, so as not to worry her.

"Are you alright with needles, Mister Smith?" Jack inquired next. The Doctor had grown a little subdued in his submission to Jack's tests, but at that question, he perked up. He enjoyed injections. Receiving, giving, watching–it didn't matter which. His cock perked up too in the excitement of just thinking about them. Maybe it was the scientist in him, maybe it was that first taste of B-positive blood he'd had a lick of the Christmas he changed, but the thrill of blood tests and needles made him giddy.

"Yup!" The Doctor beamed a toothy smile and wiggled excitedly in his seat.

"Very good. It helps to have a content patient when it comes to this matter." Jack got the things he needed and placed them on the treatment trolley, wheeling it next to the exam couch. "Which arm would you like me to go for?" the Doctor was given the choice, as Jack snapped on some latex gloves. The sound of the rubber thwacking on the immortal's skin gave the Time Lord an added thrill. He opted for the left, as it was after all, the right that suffered a severing of its hand and had been forced to grow another.

Jack was gentle as he used an alcohol swab in the crook of the Doctor's left arm, preparing the area. "Make a fist?" he requested. The Doctor complied for Jack, who tied a tourniquet tightly to the upper part of his friend's arm. Some added pressing to the selected vein with the time agent's gloved fingers, heralded the structure bulging proud from its limb. Jack picked up the needle and held the cold metal to the Doctor's alabaster skin. "Sharp scratch," he warned and stuck the Doctor's skin and pulsing vein with his cold metal needle.

The Doctor hissed a little. Jack had been a little more forceful, than he might have been himself. The site would likely bruise up quite quickly. The pain however was not entirely unwelcome and it sent a warmth pulling in the pit of his belly that fed his cock sweetly. The Doctor watched as Jack drew off his orange-tinted blood. It was dark, coming straight from the vein like that and mesmerising to look at, as it filled the syringe's tube.

Jack paid attention to the task at hand, but also the reactions of his patient. He couldn't help but switch a glance from what he was doing to the bulge in the Doctor's lap, covered by only a hospital gown. So the last of the Time Lord's got off on needles? Hot. He praised 'John' for the good behaviour and capped off the sample, taking it to the machine Rose had shown him earlier. 'Time Lord' and 'male' were options in its control setting, so he activated them and set it go.

Jack then got a specimen jar from the cabinet and held it out to the Time Lord. "I need a urine sample from you. Have a pee in this."

"I don't need to go." The Doctor shook his head.

"You're not even going to try?"

"I really don't need to go, right now. Sorry."

"Very well. In that case, I'll leave the jar with you and I'll collect it from you after you're ready and its full." The Doctor made a non-committal noise, that Jack accepted as good enough for now.

The next test was more down Jack's alley. "I want you bent over for me now, John. I'm gonna need access to your bottom."


	2. Compliance for the Nurse

"Jaaaack," the Doctor groaned the Captain's name, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

"That's nurse Jack to you. We can do this however you like. You can stand up and lean over the chair. You can just get on your side, with your leg bent up. Or, you can hold yourself on all fours, with your ass in the air. Those are the choices you get, Mister Smith. Doctor Tyler needs me to perform this test on you myself. I do realise the method of this rectal check is not normally conducted on a patient of your age, but Doctor Tyler has specifically requested it be done this way. Now, I don't doubt the doctor's methods. She is an excellent doctor and knows what's best for her specific patients, even if that sometimes means overruling that patient's doubts and even those of other medical professional's. Your body isn't of normal make-up and you of all people should know that. We need to be extra cautious, that everything is done to thorough procedure, so we don't miss anything. It has specific needs that need filling in order to be properly taken care of. Now what position is it going to be?"

"Hands and knees," the Doctor answered on a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I'll get on my hands and knees for you."

"Good boy, over you get then." The Doctor readied himself, as Jack got what got what he needed from the supply cupboard.

When Jack turned around again, he stopped and took a moment to study the Time Lord, who was braced over the exam couch. The expression on the Doctor's face read of anticipation and slight embarrassment, looking both concentrated and flushed. The gown had fallen away completely to either side of him, exposing his thin pale back, the unique and dark round mole that stood out between his jutting shoulder blades and not least of all, that lovely round bum.

It was a full moon out, probably having never seen the sun. Its shape however was so enticing, Jack found himself salivating. He wanted to do all sorts of naughty things to that excellent bottom. However, he knew it belonged to Rose. The Doctor wasn't his to claim, but he would happily accept any invitation from the time-travelling couple whenever they wanted him to join in. Jack was game for anything.

Jack could also see the Doctor's long and stiffening cock sticking out excitedly. The sight made Jack's swell out of sympathy, in the roomy red scrubs. He was going commando, as usual, so there wasn't much keeping it from springing within those airy trousers. While he could have happily left the Doctor in that delicious position for some time, Jack didn't want to keep Rose waiting any longer than was needed. Reluctantly, he got behind his 'patient,' for the next test.

The Doctor waited in his bent position, pondering whether or not he should let Jack do this to him. While he had love for Jack, it was Rose that he loved romantically. Yet, Rose had wanted Jack to do this to him and she would want him to enjoy it, so he would placate her.

The first wet touch to his asshole was enough to make him moan, as Jack applied a liberally lubed glove to his receptive flesh. He let himself relax with the sensation and be prepared for whatever kind of onslaught the sexed-up Captain had in mind. What came next however, confused him.

"Oh!" the Doctor yelled as he was anally penetrated.

"Alright, John?" Jack checked, unsure if he'd hurt the Doctor or not.

"Fine," the Doctor chuckled.

"What's funny?" Jack smirked at the Time Lord's reaction. The guy was still laughing.

"I thought you were going to check my prostate!" The Doctor had tears in his eyes now, forged from hysterics. Jack got him a tissue.

"Ha, no. Sorry if I confused you. I'm just the nurse. I only get to take your body temperature. Doctor Tyler specifically requested it to be done rectally, for you. Something about your body being unique and needing it done this way for a more accurate reading and more sufficient response from you." The Doctor nodded. It was his preferred method for testing internal body temperature, especially his own. He felt slightly on edge with Jack doing it for him though and was trying his best to be submissive to the ordeal. He had to admit to himself, at least, he was nervous of what else the Captain might decide to stick in his bottom. A thermometer wasn't the first thing he had expected.

"You'd already done other things a nurse wouldn't. I wasn't sure where you were going to draw the line."

"It isn't I that draws the line, Mister Smith. That would be Doctor Tyler," Jack clarified. The Doctor finished wiping his eyes and gave his tissue back to Jack. After all, he didn't have any pockets, naked, but for the pathetic hospital gown. Jack accepted the sodden tissue with good humour and threw it in the bin.

The immortal then handled the thin glass tube, which he had lodged inside the Doctor's rectum. Nudging it gently, he rolled the instrument around in the Doctor's hole, in order to look at the measurement properly. He knew Time Lord's body temperature should normally read as fifteen degrees, so the fact that it showed as being a few degrees off was a bit of a worry. Jack tutted and probed the device further into the Doctor's back passage, apologising that the test was taking longer than usual, but he had to be thorough in order to ensure the correct result was met.

The Doctor hissed as the medical device was worked between his buttocks by the ex time agent. It felt so equally satisfying and humiliating that he wasn't sure whether he wanted to crawl away from it in shame, or push back against it. He settled for squirming slightly. Jack must have sensed his tribulation, because the next thing he felt was the 'nurse' put a hand to his displayed ass cheeks, rubbing them soothingly, commending the Time Lord on his patience. "It'll be over shortly. You're doing so well, taking my tool in your bottom, like a champ. Doctor Tyler will be very pleased."

"Yeah," the Doctor responded and smiled at the thought of Rose being happy with him. Jack twisted the instrument inside the Doctor's anus again and tugged on it to properly inspect the Doctor's vital sign a second time. It was much lower than the figures he was used to with humans and he had to be sure of what he was dealing with. He left the tube inside the Doctor, as he made the final notations for this test on the clipboard. The Doctor remained on all fours, with the patient gown draping off his slender frame and the little probe poking out of his rear. He huffed out an impatient sounding sigh, as Jack wrote.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Jack commented, but as he looked up again, he noticed the 'patient' on the exam couch shiver slightly. That was unusual. "Are you feeling cold?" The 'nurse' queried.

"Maybe a little," the Time Lord let on, while shrugging in a sheepish fashion. "It is a bit draughty," he defended.

"Right you are." Jack enjoyed the sight of the Doctor naked and vulnerable to his kinky examination, relishing the eye candy. As he scribbled notes, the Captain was also trying to store the submissive image of the Doctor permanently. With it embedded in his mind, he could look back at the memory fondly, in times of need and recollection.

Once finished writing, Jack took up the rectal thermometer between his fingers again and put a calming hand to the small of the Doctor's back. "Very good, Mr Smith. You've done well" Jack praised the Doctor for his good behaviour of holding position and accepting the test with patience. "I'm going to pull the thermometer out of your rectum now. So, just take a nice deep breath and push out with relaxed muscles for me? Don't force it." The Doctor centered himself and aided Jack in the device's withdrawal, enjoying the sensation nearly as much as the initial penetration. "That's it. Well done. Good boy." Jack discarded the tool and changed his gloves for the next part of the exam. "There is one last examination I need to perform, before I invite Doctor Tyler in. Could you turn over onto you back and lay down, please?"

The 'patient' got into the more relaxed position of laying on the med bay couch, as Jack sat down on the rolling stool and parked himself at the Doctor's hip. He trussed the Doctor's single garment up, exposing the Time Lord's genitals. "I need to make sure you'ready for Doctor Tyler."

The Doctor startled, as Jack lifted his gown. Again, he wasn't completely certain of the ex-con artist's intentions. Whatever they were however, he knew he'd get to be 'examined' and 'treated' by Rose next and that was exciting.

He tried not to feel embarrassed, as Jack took a good long hard look at his meat and two vege. There was no denying how aroused he'd become despite the humiliation of being made 'patient'. Still, it was a little unnerving, the way that sparkly smile appeared over the immortal's chiseled jaw and that hungry look shone in his icy blue eyes, as he poured some lubricant over his gloves and rubbed them together. Then Jack was putting his hands on him and he couldn't help it. The Doctor thrusted. His hips left left the exam couch and his erection rose into the Captain's touch.

He could have died of embarrassment. If his peers from the academy could see him now, they would never let him live it down. Time Lords were supposed to have more self-control than this. It must be this body. It was just so much more human than his past selves had been. His inhibitions, it would seem, were entirely shot. "Feeling randy, are we?" Jack mused. "Don't worry. That's a normal reaction for a patient, during my examinations." The Captain flashed his trademark wink, making the Doctor groan and agree with even Mickey the Idiot's sentiment, that this guy was 'Captain Cheesecake'. His groan of second-hand embarrassment turned into one of pleasure though, as the Captain stroked his excitable shaft.

The lube on latex, on tightened skin, was breath-takingly satisfying and the Doctor melted into the couch, as his cock stood further to attention. "That's it," Jack cooed. "I'm just going to be examining your genitals and their reactions and get your penis to its fullest achievable erection. I'll also take a swab of its tip. I must stress, however, that its vitally important you don't orgasm at all. Doctor Tyler wants to see you hard and ready and only wants to collect the sperm sample when she finishes with you."

"Yes, nurse." He would save his cum for Rose. It was just a matter of keeping some self-restraint, while the Captain gave him this intimate physical exam.

Jack prodded, pinched and probed different parts of the Doctor's cock, paying particular attention to its darkened head, rolling back the foreskin, inspecting and paused only to scribble notations. "Let me know if there's any tenderness or pain that you feel, when I touch you. Everything you experience here should feel good. Its important you let me, or the doctor know if anything is too uncomfortable, so we can find out if anything untoward is going on with your plumbing or otherwise." The Doctor nodded. "Good boy." Jack palmed the Doctor's balls separately, feeling them for localised tenderness and supporting the blood flow to the Doctor's penis. He then stroked along the Doctor's dick, where it was ridged with veins, noting the change in the Doctor's breath pattern when he did so. "Any pain, Mr Smith?" the 'nurse' checked. The Doctor shook his head. "Does what I'm doing feel okay?"

"Fine," the Doctor gulped in a nervous manner, while his cock told a separate story, swelling and twitching with undisguised excitement.

"I can tell you're enjoying it. What a big boy you are." Jack indicated to the length in his gloved hand, which he pumped on. With the other hand he took a cue-tip and smeared it over the phallus' head and through its slit. "Doctor Tyler will be very impressed by the size of your erect penis."

"Yeah." The Doctor had a cocky expression on his face, that turned a little doe-eyed, as he thought of his pink and yellow companion playing doctor with him. He bucked involuntary, again.

"Whoa, okay Mister Smith. Steady on. We don't need you climaxing early. I need to do one last thing and its going to keep you erect and prevent you from ejaculating until Doctor Tyler wants you to for her." Jack wheeled himself to fetch some more items, at the same time as depositing the cotton swab in a sample pot and put it on a testing cycle.

Jack revealed to the Doctor, that he had a large syringe, with a cone shaped needle. "First I need to give your penis a wee injection." The immortal gripped the Doctor''s dick and slid the pointed end of the cone between the Doctor's slit. "You're going to feel a bit of coldness now," he warned and pushed down on the plunger. The Doctor shuddered, as he felt gel squirt down into him. "There, that wasn't so bad. Well done."

The ex-time agent then held up a long thin steel rod, almost a centimeter thick. "Have you ever received a sounding before, John?" the Captain asked, as he used an alcohol wipe diligently on the item and then covered the sterilised metal in more medical-grade lubricant.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "What is that?" Eyeing up the thing in the Captain's hand, he wondered if Jack was going to put that in his bottom too. That seemed rather counterproductive if climax prevention was the goal here. Jack didn't go near his ass though, instead gripping one hand around the Doctor's stiff member, while the other held the slick steel instrument to the slit at its head. The Doctor quickly put two and two together.

"I need you to hold nice and still now, while I pass this tool down through your urethra." The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm and he squirmed, rolling out of Jack's grip and hissing at the friction that drove through his shaft. He rolled into the exam couch, so his hard on was pressed into the padded couch and away from Jack. "Hmm, Doctor Tyler was concerned you might have such a reaction, if is to be your first time. Don't worry, it will fit inside the natural tubing of your penis. I'm not going to force it in, but let your body take it nice and slowly, so as not to cause you any damage. Come on, turn over and be still. Doctor Tyler needs this to be done."

Hesitantly the Doctor rolled back over, in an attempt to obey Jack's instruction. Jack reached for the Time Lord's penis and went to place the sound again. Before the procedure could be carried out, the Doctor moved away again. "Alright, Mr Smith. We're prepared for such an eventuality." From a nearby cabinet, Jack took out a set of padded leather restraints. Seeing the Time Lord squirm on the exam couch again, Jack sat back on his stool. Laying the unused restraints in his lap, Jack spoke softly, "You want to be examined by, Doctor Tyler, don't you?"

"I do," the Doctor whined.

"Then, I need you to be still and compliant to receive the sound. Are you going to be able to do that?" The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't think so. Do you think it would be a good idea, if I assisted you to keep still and strapped you down?" Hesitantly, the Doctor nodded. "Good boy. You're aware of what measures need to be taken, to aid your compliance as a patient."

Jack got up again and applied restraints to the Doctor's ankles, fastening his feet to the couch. "No kicking."

Next he applied another binding over the Doctor's thighs. "Don't bring your knees up."

The Captain turned his attention to the Doctor's hips strapping his them down. "No thrusting."

He applied cuffs to each of the Doctor's wrists and fastening those to the couch also "Hands still."

He passed a strap over the Doctor's chest and arms, but below the nipple line. "No rolling. No writhing."

Lastly, he braced the Doctor's head to the exam couch. "Head immobile."

Jack made sure the chair was adjusted so the head was sufficiently raised. "Keep those eyes open. You need to watch the procedure. Its not so bad really."

The Doctor clenched his fists and attempted to thrash, in order to test for wiggle room. The only part of him that was able to sufficiently move was his neck. He winced as it jolted forcefully with the motion. "Ooh. We don't want you end up with whiplash from another convulsion like that. I had better pop a neck brace on you."

Jack found the stiff collar he needed in the medical store and watched as the Doctor's Adam's apple bob in trepidation, before clipping the restrictive device around his slender throat, from his shoulders to his chin. "That's much better, isn't it?" The Doctor couldn't even move his head to answer. His Adam's apple moved again in nervous a gulp. Jack could view the manly bulge in the Doctor's throat, via the gap left in the front, for the event of an emergency tracheotomy.

He was completely bound. It wasn't an unusual position for him to be in. His enemies often took satisfaction in capturing him, then binding or chaining him up–sometimes even drugging him, to keep him immobile. In the past he had been experimented on and this was reminiscent of that. It was always a mess that he skillfully got out of though, or, he should add, his companions rescued him from. On this occasion though, he'd willingly submitted himself to it. He felt the comfort of being restrained in the safety of the TARDIS and her med bay, with only his loving companions aboard. A safe-word was in place, if the play became too much.

He wanted to show Rose he'd been good for Jack and abode to the medical procedure. But the thought of having a metal rod slid down the center of his penis was a bit too much to deal with. He understood the need for it though, if he was going to sit through a whole other exam, by Rose Tyler no less, without cumming until the end. He subjected to the bondage in order to stop his 'squirmy-wormy' tendencies and accept the onslaught to come.

Jack took up position again at his 'patient's' hip and held his lengthy penis. "Good boy. You're so much calmer now you're tightly restrained, aren't you? Maybe you need to be tied up more often. It certainly makes my job a lot easier." Picking up the thin cylinder again from where he'd left it on the treatment trolley, the immortal teased the Time Lord's slit with the cold lubed metal tube, and watched how he gritted his teeth, before easing it down into the opening.

The Doctor gasped as his penis was penetrated for the first time. His lids shut tightly, blocking out the view of what was being done to him. He groaned as the procedure burned, stretching and widening his narrow structure. The only other movement the Doctor could make against the action, was the twitch of his cock and he didn't have a choice over that, as his body responded automatically. It felt backward and unreal, but he was enjoying it. "No, what did I tell you? Come now, don't close your eyes. Watch what I'm doing to you. Doctor Tyler wants you to see how its done. You may need to know for the future."

Wanting to adhere to Rose's wishes for him, the Doctor pried his eyes back open. It may have been mildly fascinating to watch if it hadn't been his own manhood that the long cold stick was disappearing into. Jack wasn't rough about it though, easing the device in slowly and letting its own weight and gravity pull it down. The nerve-endings of his hard appendage were screaming out with both pleasure and pain that had his boggle eyes watering. It was confusing and thrilling and like nothing the Time Lord had felt before. It whited out his senses so much, that even Jack's 'wrongness' and his own desperate groaning faded somewhere into the background of it all. "You're doing so well," Jack's encouragingly voice filtered through, coupled with the sensation of him guiding his hard rod, deeper into the Doctor.

Even as the tool drove further through the middle of the Doctor's cock, he hardened and swelled around it. The Time Lord was in a full erection that twitched with the medieval insertion. "There now. Your urethra is completely blocked and just look at how big you are." Jack eyed his handiwork. The rod had a ring on the end and Jack put that over and to rest beneath the sensitive head. It would keep the toy in place and provide an added pressure there. "Let me just get that measuring tape." The Captain left the Doctor's side and fetched that, coming back to record the length of the Doctor's hard sizable dick. "11 inches, my my! What a big boy." The Doctor smiled at the appraisal of his member, feeling pleased with his body and its responses. Rose was going to be pleased too. He had done well.

Jack wrote the size down on the clipboard and took the time to scribble many more notes. He also took note of the sample results. The Doctor was growing impatient. He had subjected to Jack's exam in completion. Now he wanted the promised reward of being seen and attended to by his lover.

"Nurse Harkness, can I please be seen by Doctor Tyler now?" The bound, needy and penetrated Doctor begged.

"Hmm, there's one final thing the doctor recommended I do for you." He knew he'd already told the Doctor 'one more to go' a few times now and done more to him anyway. It was bound to frustrate the Galifreyan further, putting him on edge.

Jack rolled over a trolley, with a small machine on top and started it up. A whirring noise buzzed from it, sounding like some sort of small motor. There were cords going out with various attachments and Jack selected one with a clip on the end. "This is a special treat to keep you occupied, while I am getting Doctor Tyler for you," Jack informed. Gripping the Doctor's boner, he connected the device up to the end of the sound.

Vibrations buzzed through the steel rod embedded into the core of the Doctor's shaft. His dick was the epicenter, but the tremors moved right throughout his scrotum and into his abdomen. Jack studied the Time Lord's features for a moment. The Doctor's eyes had rolled back, as he groaned long and loud and the sensation overtook all else. The groan quickly turned into a pathetic whimpering.

It was clear the Doctor was on the very edge of complete pleasure, but his body couldn't carry through to climax by ejaculating. "Yes, I think this is an acceptable state for the doctor to see you in. I'll go find her for you. You just sit tight now." Jack first changed the machine to a pulse setting, so it would only vibrate at random intervals, before getting up to exit. The Doctor could get some sense for composure back, while remaining on edge.

The Doctor blinked from his haze enough to watch the red-scrubbed immortal disappear behind the hexagonal sliding door, back into the corridor. Taking some deep breaths, he attempted to center himself–a difficult feat, when in any amount of moments his entire center buzzed him back into oblivion. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for Rose to arrive and that when she did, she liked what she saw.


	3. Doctor Tyler and Oral Fixation

"How is our patient doing?" Rose jumped immediately into role, when Jack entered her room. She had finished getting herself ready some time ago and had been sat on her bed, waiting for Jack to collect her. The Captain's jaw had become unhinged at the sight of his Rosie and what she had done with herself. The Doctor was going to definitely going to appreciate her efforts. Jack collected himself and handed the chart over, with his medical notes, for her to read.

"He's been understandably nervous and at times slightly ill-compliant, but we were able to work through that together to conduct his tests. I haven't managed to get a urine sample from him. He is currently safely bound up to the treatment chair, in a state of full arousal. He is receiving intermittent urethral vibration. As you requested, I have withheld him from achieving ejaculation. It was necessary to restrain Mister Smith with the standard bindings, as well as a neck-collar, in order to insert the sound. He seemed to settle more with these measures in place.

My main concerns are that his vitals and blood analysis are slightly off kilter from his previously archived records. His body temperature in particular is fluctuating. John Smith isn't as well as he has otherwise been professing to his friends. It seems there may be a slight break down of trust there, or a wall of embarrassment if he has noticed a decline in his own health at all. I believe his systems may benefit from a direct infusion of artron energy. We had better see him right and show to him we have only his best interests in mind."

"Thank you, Nurse," Rose expressed her gratitude, as she went over further information Jack had recorded on the clipboard. Hers lips pressed together in a frown as she took it all in. "It looks like I'll have to run conduct a few added tests of my own. He is also definitely going to need a few different treatments, in this condition. We had better not leave him waiting any longer."

The Doctor was somewhere between agony and bliss. While he had shed no tears, his eyes were wet and on the brink of doing so. With each new vibrating pulse to his urethra, his limits were being pushed to their edge. Between each shock to his system, he tried to catch his breath, but it was ragged and hitching. He needed Rose to come turn the machine off, take the sound out and let him release his building load.

The sound of the mechanical control to the hexagonal med bay door hissing caught the Doctor's attention, as it parted and slid open. Framed by the entrance, was his one and only perfect Rose, in all her pink and yellow glory. It didn't bypass him, the effort she'd taken to iron and curl her golden locks into ringlets that fell around her round face. Her make-up was impeccable and she had done it in a smokey-eyed fashion and dark shades, with popping bright red lips he wanted to taste. The long white coat she wore demanded medical authority, but that was somehow undermined by the satin corset beneath. It pushed up her bust and provided an excellent view of her alluring cleavage. His eyes trailed down. It excited him to spy the stethoscope hanging out from where it had been shoved into the coat's pocket. Suspenders clipped matching knickers to transparent stockings, showing off her shapely legs. High heeled boots gave them an added length. He just knew they'd also add a perk to that fine ass of hers, once that professional looking coat was removed. If only he had movement enough in his bindings to do that for her.

"Hello, Doctor Tyler." 'John Smith' refrained from adding a wolf-whistle to the address, doubting that to be acceptable 'patient behaviour'.

"Hello, Mister Smith," Rose started. She was taken aback from the sight of him in the hospital gown. It had been part of both her and Jack's plan for the role-play, but seeing him swathed its pale bagginess made him look alarmingly pathetic and really did put him in the role of the sick patient. There was also a flush to his cheeks and his skin was clammy looking. Her stomach flipped for him. The neck-brace heightened the sensation in her too.

She had seen him bound up like that before, but he didn't seem too worried about being strapped to this exam chair. Her first instinct would usually be to quickly untie him and profess an escape from whoever had orchestrated the capture. In the past, when he'd been restrained, he had usually been pretty calm and collected about it. It kept his mind clear, in order to conduct an escape plan. Though, he had panicked before, when he had been drugged by his enemy. It depended on the circumstances, of such given situation, as to how he would react.

She reminded herself that this time it was perfectly okay to leave him as he was. It gave her more time than she'd usually have to admire him in the state of bondage. He was helpless to fend off any kind of treatment in this position. He was at the complete mercy of both her own and also the will of Jack Harkness–as long as nobody got pushed too far out of the realms of what was comfortable, that was. They all had a shared safe-word, if it became necessary. Though she knew the Doctor had his limits and boundaries, she didn't imagine the experienced 51st century human could be turned off so easily and doubted Jack would find the need to use it.

The gown had been ungracefully shoved up to bunch beneath the hip strap, exposing the Doctor's genitals. She could see his body was in a full arousal response, looking red, swollen, long and thick. Wiry brown hair covered his pubis. The sound's metal tip was visible from between his cock's slit. It was anchored by a ring around its inflamed head. A coiled wire was clipped to the metal tool inserted into the core of his erection. It was hooked up to a machine on wheels.

Jack had been over the machine's different functions with her and how to use it, during her preparations with the Captain, before this session with the Time Lord. She had enjoyed talking about the different aspects of role-play with her 51st century friend. He had such numerous ideas on the subject, that Rose had to get him to slow down for her. It warmed her how accepting he was of the shared fetish between she and the Doctor and how he was only happy to assist. She had been looking forward to testing a more dominant role in the sexual relationship, but needed that extra push of confidence from Jack to carry through with it.

The two of them had worked out a list of the equipment they would use for the Doctor's examination. Having followed Rose back into the med bay, Jack set about gathering and readying everything on the list in order to assist Rose, who was now in charge of proceedings and had taking to visually inspecting the 'patient'. He was committed to his role as 'nurse' and would look after the Doctor's well being and help Rose take care of him, in any way he was asked to.

Suddenly, the machine whirred back to life again, sending a vibrating pulse through the mechanism, that lead deep into the Doctor's manhood. Rose's stomach flipped again as a the Doctor's doe-eyed expression suddenly morphed into an unmasked grimace. He groaned deeply and shuddered, his muscles contracting within the confines of the tight restraints. His bare feet wiggled, his toes curling. Useless at his sides, the Time Lord's hands balled into fists and unclenched again. It aroused her to see him so taken by the sensation. He looked lost and vulnerable, unable to move, while being stimulated in such an intense and intimate manner, by the 'medical' equipment. It lasted several seconds and then he was able to relax, but appeared groggy from the lingering effects of the treatment.

Rose moved up to him, unraveling the stethoscope from her coat's pocket to put around her neck. "Let's see just how I can help you today."

"Can you take it out?" the Doctor requested. Rose studied the pleading written in his deep brown eyes.

"Take what out, John?" she asked gently, unpinning the front of the gown to provide a better access and view of the Doctor's chest. A dusting of fine hairs stood out on the pale torso. His nipples stuck out in hard nubs, begging to be played with.

"The sound. Please, Doctor Tyler. Its too much." Her heart told her to give in to his pleas, but then her mind kicked in and reminded her that in order to dominate her submissive, they had to let him beg. They were breaking him in. If he truly needed her to stop and reached his limit, he knew the safe-word. Jack had made sure of that point, recording it in his notes. A part of the Doctor clearly wanted to be in pain. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but he did look quite hot when he was vulnerable. So, Rose didn't answer, just put the stethoscope's ear buds in and held the chest piece to her plump glossy red lips, puffing warm breath over it. A teasing action of seduction and clinical technique. She then placed the round bell onto his chest–where a single heart would reside, in a human. She could hear it pounding quickly, but strong and steadily–proving he wasn't in too bad shape.

There was a faint echo from the second heart of his binary vascular system. They may have been playing that he was ordinary 'John Smith,' but she needed to listen to the second one too and slowly smoothed the instrument over to that side. "What a special and unique body you have. Two hearts! Some of the tests I have planned for you today are likely to be quite physical. Don't worry, Mister Smith. I will make sure your unusual binary vascular system can withstand such exertion." The Doctor tried to nod, but was restricted by the neck brace.

"Thank you, doctor," he expressed aloud.

Rose was leaning over him as she listened him to intimately. His breathing became heavy, as the direct view down into the contents of her corset was an arousing distraction. But frustrating. His hearts beat faster. He so wanted to mouth those tits. If he could just undo that corset, he'd happily suck her heaving flesh mounds and encourage her nipples to harden and perk with his skillful tongue.

"Nurse Harkness. If you could hook up the telemetry?" The Doctor's eyes widened a little, surprised that Rose would want to monitor his heart rhythms in real time. It was taking their cardiophile tendencies an invasive step further. It was difficult for him, however, to accept such a test, as he remained protective over his uncommon physiology and knew the dangers of sharing it. He knew he could trust both Rose and Jack, but he still felt nervous about it for one reason, or another.

"Is that necessary?" the Doctor challenged the decision, when Jack brought over the next machine and started applying the electrodes to both sides of his chest. There were no annoying leads to attach, as the machine was wireless. It was specifically designed to measure the output and health of double Time Lord hearts in actual time.

"Everything in this exam is perfectly necessary, I assure you." Rose couldn't help but stroke down the Doctor's arm in a soothing motion. It looked like he could use some extra support, his expression anxious. She reached into her pocket and took out a cylindrical device and showed it to him. There was a red button at the top. "This is a clicker alarm for you. There is button at the top. I am going to give it you to hold now. If at anytime you need us to pause the exam and are unable to tell us, I want you to press it, got that?" She then put it in the Doctor's hand and curled his fingers around its handle for him.

"Yes, doctor," he responded and Rose caressed his head.

"Thatta boy," she cooed to him and stroked his fringe back from his face, lovingly.

Suddenly, the deep clanging off cloister bells echoed through the ship.

"Oh, no!" the Doctor yelled. "The TARDIS? Somethings gone wrong with the refuel. You need to untie me immediately!" He tried to wriggle in his tightly bound position on the med bay chair.

"We don't." Jack pointed to Rose, and gestured for her to stay where she was. He looked to the Doctor and folded his arms. "You pressed your clicker, didn't you?"

"I might have done," the Doctor half admitted with a timid look on his face. Had he any movement to, he would likely have had his hand worrying the back of his neck, in a tell-tale sign of guilt. "The TARDIS could need my sudden attention at any moment though, so you need to be able to let me free, if that moment arises. If she rejects the refuel at all, she could develop a cascading shut down and start deleting any chamber that isn't the console room. We'd hopefully be deposited back there, but I can't guarantee that. Nor can I guarantee that would be safe for me, if I've got things stuck in me at the time. Namely the sound. That could end catastrophically."

"Okay, we get it. I promise we'll unrestrain you and let you fix your ship, if such an event were to occur. But the TARDIS will be fine. The rift has been stable and its energy should be too." Jack assured.

He felt the Doctor was generating an excuse though, to use as get-out card, without being made to seem weak by simply reaching his limit. He was glad the Doctor had tested the alarm. It was easier for the Doctor to use that than a safe-word, then that was okay. But there was no emergency and he had been testing it. It allowed for their first pause since delving into the play. "Now, press it again and turn off that racket. We have to finish the exam. You can't stay in this condition forever." The Doctor did so and the commotion came to a halt, though he grumbled at the notion of the cloister bells being described as a 'racket'. The TARDIS was quiet again.

"Sorry. I find it hard to resist a big red button."

"Find a way to, Mister Smith. That is for true emergencies only. You should know better," Rose scolded. Although, she should have known he'd be too tempted not to at least test the new toy.

Jack finished attaching the dual heart monitor and it emitted a tone for each beat. A screen recorded the progress of their activity, which could be printed out on a sheet if desired. The Doctor couldn't move his head to look at it. Rose took in the information on the read out, then placed her stethoscope on the Doctor's chest again. "Do you think you can take some deep breaths for me?" she requested.

The Doctor tried to breathe deeply. There was a padded leather binding below his nipple line and another over his hips. His abdomen was able to his expand to fill his lungs with the med bay air. "Good boy," Rose listened for any untoward sounds in his chest. "And again?" The Doctor started to take another breath, but it was stolen from him, as the torturous vibration machine pulsed again. He couldn't groan through the sounding stimulation this time, as he wheezed on empty lungs. The Heart monitor audibly warned the increase in both heart rates.

"Nurse? Could you turn the vibration off, please." Rose sought Jack's aid.

"Yes, doctor," Jack complied, hitting the power switch. He had finished loading up the treatment trolley with the various equipment he and Rose had previously set aside. Unless instructed to assist, he would otherwise stand and observe all further proceedings and keep an eye on the monitors.

The Doctor gasped in air and was able to sigh in relief that the machine had been stopped. Rose continued to listen to his to his chest sounds. He wasn't sure what she would be hearing, feeling a bit addled himself.

"Are you in discomfort, John?" Rose checked. It would be a shame if the play had to come to the end because they'd pushed him too far. It was their goal to find his limit and teeter him on the edge of that, showing he could give in to their care.

"Some."

"Well, I'm just going to give you a rest from the urethral vibration for a while. However, you are going to have to be more accepting of it, as I will need to apply the method again during the examination. Understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Tyler." The Doctor accepted the condition. He was relieved he was allowed the break. He could cope with the stimulation again, as long as it wasn't so constant. It did feel good, but had become so over-stimulating that he lost his senses to it, which was very unnerving and dizzying for him. Having a safety net of if it became too much he could use his alarm or the safe-word and the play would stop gave him the confidence to safely enjoy the feelings. And Jack, he knew, had enough basic medical training to know if he was being put it real danger and wouldn't allow it to carry on.

"Good lad," Rose praised and then caressed his face slightly, noticing he seemed a bit sluggish. "Nurse, I'm going to need a pulse ox on him." Jack collected the finger clip from the trolley. It would monitor the Doctor's basic heart rate, as well as the oxygen saturation level of his blood. He lifted the Doctor's slender hand from where it was restrained at the wrist and held the alarm. He selected the slender middle digit to place the monitor on.

When the numbers came up, they weren't too concerning, despite being slightly off normal. "I'm going to take your blood pressure again, John." Rose had the recording Jack had taken earlier, but chose to repeat the test, should the numbers have changed. Jack handed her the device needed and she fastened its cuff around the Doctor's bicep and above the restraint, placing the stethoscope's bell there also, to listen to the blood whoosh inside him. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?" Rose asked her 'patient', as she pumped her cuff tight around his muscle.

"Fine," the Time Lord responded. The device inflated and then deflated slowly again, releasing its tightness to his limb. Jack made another note of the measurement for the growing record.

"Nurse?" Rose got Jack's attention, once he'd put the chart back down.

"Yes, doctor?" Jack responded.

"I want his blood pressure taken continually."

"Certainly," Jack nodded and set up the equipment to record the Time Lord's vital sign intermittently throughout the exam. When the cuff deflated again on its own, the recording was the same.

"Bring me the Ophthalmoscope?" Rose asked next. Jack handed her the requested device. Rose clicked it on and it shone its light. She leant over the Doctor's face and examined the structures of each of the Doctor's eyes individually.

He couldn't move his head, but tried his best not to squint away from the pestering light. He enjoyed having Rose's face in close proximity with his. Had he not been bound he would have leant up, swiped the instrument from between them and pressed his lips to her passionately. It didn't seem he would have such freedoms returned to him just yet however. Rose then swapped the tool back to Jack for the chart and wrote down some notes of her own, before resting the board down on the Doctor's legs for the time being. She then looked to Jack.

"I want you to set you to set up the EEG."

The Captain nodded and placed wireless electrodes to the Doctor's head as well, so that there was another monitor measuring the electrical pulses of the Time Lord's brain. It was fascinating to watch and they could see there was a lot going on in the Doctor's head right now. They couldn't get distracted by it though.

"My gloves, please, if you will?" Rose requested the ex-con artist. Jack picked out the box of latex gloves in the smaller size, for her petite hands, from the trolley, holding it out for her.

"Thank you, Harkness." Rose had practiced with the sometimes annoyingly problematic mitts earlier and surprised the Doctor, as she snapped them on with quick skill and without clumsily catching any her fingers on the fiddly rubber.

"I need to conduct an oral exam now, John. Could you open your mouth for me? Nice and wide? Nurse, I'll need the tongue depressor and the pen light."

"Right away, Doctor Tyler." Jack replied and fetched her the items, passing them to her, over the Time Lord who had obligingly parted his lips. He was being treated as a bit of 'fetch and carry boy,' but he didn't mind. He was mostly there to supervise and support Rose in her new dominant role. And he would get more of a part to play later. He looked forward to that. Rose took the items with gratitude and activated the powerful little torch.

"I'm going to need you to open wider than that, I'm afraid, John. Come on, say ah?"

"Aaahhh," the Doctor complied and exposed his mouth for her, at the limits having his head and neck restrained would allow. Rose pushed down with the flat wooden stick on the base of his tongue, holding it down uncomfortably, providing an unhindered view of inside the Time Lord's mouth.

"Good boy," Rose cooed to him, praising his actions. She shone her light inside the wet oral cavity, inspection him inside, thoroughly. His teeth all seemed okay upon visual inspection. The internal flesh was a good colour. She then lifted the stick and prodded the back of his throat with it. The Doctor gagged. "Hm, that could become a problem." Rose spoke. "Swab please, nurse?" Jake handed her a cue tip and she stuck that to the back of the Doctor's throat too, though not so roughly. She swept it over the pink and moist lining of flesh, absorbing any mucus there and did some probing with it, testing to see if he might gag again.

The Doctor refrained from gagging by clenching the hand that wasn't bearing a monitor or alarm clicker into a tight fist. "That's better. Aren't you doing well? What a good patient you are for me." Rose removed the wooden instrument from his mouth and gave it to Jack to dispose of.

Thinking this part of the exam was over, the Time Lord shut his gob again. "Uh uh, no you don't. Come on, open?" Rose tapped the side of the Doctor's chin, until he gaped for her again. She hooked two rubberized fingers into the side of his cheek, rolling them and stretching the flesh and then repeated the same action to the other side. She felt each and every one of his teeth, testing them for movement and any indications of pain from him. She then moved in circles with her smooth pads, over the roof of his mouth.

The Doctor wasn't sure what the Londoner was up to, but couldn't resist closing his mouth around the rubber and sucking on it, moaning. "Mister Smith?" Rose paused her exam. "What are you doing? Open your mouth." The orally fixated Time Lord continued to suck though, his lips puckering, as he made satisfied wet noises. His expressionate eyes were challenging her. "You're enjoying that aren't you? Well, I can't stand for that. I need to be examining you."

Rose plucked her hand from the Doctor's mouth. He was reluctant to let her go and the result was a loud 'popping' sound, as she extricated his fingers. "Nurse, have we got the dental gag handy? We'll definitely be needing it."

"I'll find it." Jack went into the store and came back with a glinting metal contraption, that looked a little torturous. Rose noticed how the Doctor's pulse and respiration rate went up and his eyes widened upon seeing the gag.

"Relax, Mister Smith. Its just going to hold your mouth open, so I can examine you."

"No. I don't want that," the Doctor stated, firmly. But he didn't use his safe-word, so had to be playing. She would indulge the submissive.

"I'm afraid you need it. From my initial observation, you've likely got a condition what we in the medical practice refer to as an 'oral fixation,' meaning you get the strong urge to satisfy and placate yourself, using your mouth. Its nothing to be ashamed of. It probably just means that you weren't weaned at the correct time–either had your access to breast-feeding revoked too early, or too late. This can leave life-long cravings that will never be quite fulfilled. Do you ever find yourself licking or sucking on your hands, or other objects, in order to receive gratification?"

"Sometimes," the Doctor admitted, defending, "I can't help it though."

"That would be inline with what I'd expect from someone with this affliction. There are things we can do to help you live a more comfortable life. I cannot prescribe treatment however, without being sure of your oral health first. We don't want to miss anything underlying. This is why its important I perform a full and unhindered exam. The gag is necessary, in order to inhibit your natural urges for self-pacification and let me check you over." She took the gag from Jack and went to fit it. The Doctor wasn't being entirely compliant and both 'Nurse Harkness' and 'Doctor Tyler' had to wrestle with the 'patient's' moving mouth, in order to get it in place.

"Come now, behave, Mister Smith," Jack spoke, as he tried not to get bitten, prying the Time Lord's jaw apart.

"I understand it may cause you frustration, but it won't be for long," Rose soothed and relaxed the Doctor enough that that eventually the metal device was wrapped around the Time Lord's face, holding his oral cavity wide. "There now. See, its not so bad, is it?" The Doctor made untranslatable sound in response. "I can finish my exam now."

Rose did just that, entering him with her medical glove and rolling her fingers over his tongue. He could groan and lick her, but couldn't clamp down and suck like he oh so needed to. "Good boy. That's it. This is much easier now." She slid her digits over his tongue and deep into his mouth.

Rose poked and prodded his tonsils before reaching all the way to the back of his throat, tickling there with her finger tips. The Doctor made a groaning sound around her digits. "You're doing so well, Mister Smith. I know this test might be feeling a little strange, but its important," she informed, as she pulled back slightly. The noise from the heart monitor increased pace again, as she added a third finger.

She probed her three digits, back and forth, sliding over his tongue, to poke his throat. She then added an fourth finger for a few more thrusts. His wide brown eyes pierced her with his anxious gaze, as she slipped in her thumb as well, folding her outstretched fingers together. She started to plunder his mouth and part of his throat, with her rubberised hand. He made a muffled noise, as she went deeper, but he didn't press his alarm. The heart monitor conveyed that he was a having strong reaction, as she continued to hand fuck his wet cavern. Choked gurgling surrounded her palm.

"His oxygen levels are starting to dip," said Jack after several minutes of 'examination.' He'd been keeping a close eye on the monitors. Rose took her eyes off the 'patient' to look at the Captain, but continued to deep throat the Time Lord.

"They kept stable longer than I would have thought. Must be some sort of respiratory bypass coming into play and becoming depleted. His lung capacity is second to none. He hasn't received his full though. I need to keep up the oral friction test a while longer. He is benefiting from it. A mild choking shouldn't harm him, but may help with his gag control. Be ready to provide oxygen when I pull out." Jack nodded and got the oxygen canister with the humanoid fitting face mask on stand by, as Rose continued with her ministrations.

When the Doctor's expression showed he was reeling, Rose became satisfied and slipped back out of him. She was a bit surprised he hadn't pressed his alarm. It was clearly more enjoyable for him than she'd anticipated. she imagined it wasn't often the Doctor's oxygen level got pushed to extremes. He must have felt safe in order to test himself like this.

The Doctor spluttered as she withdrew her hand and then the gag. He enjoyed having his oral fixation satisfied and the head spinning sensation of losing air while being aroused, but that had been bordering on the edges of his tolerance levels. A moment longer and he was sure to have put a stop to it. He was thankful for the mask Jack slipped over his face. Rose cooed encouragingly to the Doctor, as he gasped in the oxygen rich air, hungrily. "I'm so proud of your patience. I know that wasn't easy to take. You've done so well for me."

Her latex glove was covered with the Time Lord's saliva and she tugged it off, so it was inside out and gave it to Jack to throw away. Taking up the chart again, she scrawled more notations in her neat cursive hand-writing, that was far more legible than most medical professionals and fancier looking than Jack's disjointed scratchings. They waited for the Doctor's vitals to stabilise and his complexion to return, before moving forward with the exam at all.


	4. A Thorough Examination

"As I need to conduct a manual examination of your lymph nodes next, I want to remove the neckbrace," Rose informed the Doctor next. "I wouldn't normally consider removing a patient's neck brace like that, but in your case, it is okay. I realise it's going to give you some slight movement back, but I want you to remain still. I will also be putting it back on, when the test is done. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Tyler," The Time Lord replied, happy to be able to have the collar off for a time. The amount of imobilisation it caused him was getting rather uncomfortable. It made his neck feel unnaturally stiff and whatever material had been used to line it made his skin itch. Rose unclasped it at the side and he naturally sagged again slightly. But the Doctor behaved for his 'doctor'–not making a conscious effort to move at all.

"Good boy." Rose snapped off her other glove, so both her hands were bared naked. I'm going to begin palpitating now."

Rose reached into the back of his head first. She was able to get her fingers into the gap between his scalp and the padded couch. She pressed and circled her fingers, feeling for and finding the first nodes, marveling at being able to massage them and know what they were.

She had researched this part of the examination, giving herself a crash course. That way she wasn't going in blind. An air of professionalism was needed to legitimise their play and so she was able to differentiate, if there was anything truly wrong there. She knew that what she was probing now were the preauricular nodes, but she didn't tell her 'patient' that. He didn't need to know how in depth she had gotten about this. He might make her stop if he suspected this was partly a real examination.

The Doctor was enjoyed the massage-like sensation and was sinking into it slightly, smiling and moaning. She moved to behind his ears, feeling gently at any abnormalities. Next was in front of his ears, underneath were his furry sideburns were. He liked having his face touched. She couldn't feel any there though, which she took as a good sign. She moved down to his jaw, feeling the nodes that were sub-mandibular and also the glands there. It was clear he was trying to clench his muscles there, showing off.

He could feel Rose touching his strong manly jaw. It was the ideal moment for her to lean in and kiss him, but she didn't. Her 'examination' remained clinical. But that wasn't unromantic to him either. He was amazed she had taken the steps to play 'doctor' with him. It was definitely a switch up with him put in the 'patient' role, but as he was finding it so far, not unwelcome. Letting himself be vulnerable to her was rather erotic and, he guessed, she felt the same way. Surrendering himself to her will. It was hotter than he'd expected. There was a great deal of trust involved and most of all, he trusted Rose Tyler.

After checking his jaw, she went for his jugular. Gently, she palpitated, up and down–all the way down to his clavicle. These were his cervical and posterior cervical lymphnodes, which she could feel, as she probed into his neck. Rose felt pulsating under her fingertips and knew that was his carotid artery and not a lymph node.

She unstrapped his head in order to support it forward, enough for him to relax, so she could push right into his clavicle and roll her fingers over any nodules. The Doctor remained behaved and let her strap him up again, which made her happy to see. It aroused her that he was doing just as she wished and it made checking him over easier. Not all of his glands and nodes in his neck were symmetrical, but there wasn't anything extremely worrisome.

"I need to put the collar back on now," Rose told him. The Doctor looked hesitant and huffed, eyes downcast.

"Must you?"

"You need it, John. You know the immobolisation helps to keep you settled. But it will prevent any movements that could cause neck injury, while you're bound, during further exam and procedure." She went to put it back in place.

"But it itches," the Doctor confessed.

"Does it?" Rose pried.

"Yes. It's irritating my skin." Upon closer inspection, Rose could indeed see some sort of pink rash forming.

"I didn't notice any visible irritation, I'm sorry. You are very flushed from arousal and that's been disguising it. I do have to reapply the collar. But before I do, I can provide you with a lotion."

"One without aspirin," the Doctor made clear.

"We're aware of your allergy. All the aspirin is locked away," Jack spoke up, to ease the Doctor's mind. His recent experience with an accidental dose of a salicylate topical ointment had been very nearly fatal and had jostled his fear of all things willow bark related. Rose still felt guilty that it had happened on her watch. She needed him to feel safe again, in their intimacies.

"Could you get the ointment we isolated as safe for our patient?" Rose requested.

"Certainly." Jack retrieved the tube from the medicine cabinet and passed it to the Londoner. Spurting a generous amount onto her palm, she began to gently rub the medicinal substance into his neck, that must have been feeling a bit raw. It was cooling and the Doctor sighed, as his sounded cock twitched and his neck began to feel better. Rose then put the brace back into place. Once again he was restricted, has his entire neck was held perfectly still and lengthened.

"Is that feeling better now?"

"Yes, Doctor Tyler. Thank you."

"Very good," Rose acknowledged and caressed a hand to his boyish face. "I'm sorry that you were feeling discomfort." She pulled her hand away again. "However, you should let us know about things like that earlier." Her eyes made firm contact with his "That way we can help you, before it escalates." Rose tried to ring that message home to him.

"I'm sorry, doctor." He seemed ashamed for not having spoken up previously. He couldn't maintain the contact and his eyes turned downcast.

"It's okay John–as long as you know to have full disclosure with your medical practitioners in future. I need to continue examining your nodes now."

The Doctor was bony in this body and his collarbones jutted out almost comically. Rose felt under them pressing quite hard. She had trimmed her nails short, when she'd been getting ready. They weren't as aesthetically pleasing for her that way, but she wanted her 'patient' to be comfortable as she examined him. His lack of flesh in this region meant it didn't take long to check those nodes and she moved onto his armpit.

The gown had to be opened further and he was barely wearing it anymore. However, it wasn't really feasible to strip him of it completely, while he remained in such excessive bondage. She found it wasn't necessary to unbind him at all in order to feel into his pit, nor did she have to hold his shoulder down. The Doctor was relaxed with her caressing him too and didn't tighten up, making the palpitation easier and free of pain. Sweat had accumulated in his pits, but she considered that as a normal bodily reaction with all he'd been put through so far. She was accepting of it, but would wash her hands afterwards. He also had a healthy amount of manly hair that was fluffy to touch.

As she pressed way up into the apex and his chest wall, it became uncomfortable for him and he grunted, but she was able to feel his glands there. "Good boy, John. You're doing really well. Continue to be patient for me now." She pressed into his pecs too, feeling them. Despite his thin frame he had some defined muscle and she enjoyed exploring that with her bare hands.

When she was sure there was no nodes she had missed, she trailed down to his elbow and rolled her fingers up and down in a vertical fashion. Side to side she only got his tendon, muscle and nerve that could become painful for him, if aggravated. She thought she might have felt a small node there, but everything seemed normal. She repeated the process to his other side for both armpit and elbow. The Doctor was being patient and actually began to look a little sleepy and doe-eyed, even though his erection remained wide awake and waiting for her touch.

Rose smoothed her hands down the Doctor's agile frame, past the strap holding his hips in place. She needed to palpate his groin next, starting at the inguinal ligament. To nobody's surprise, the Doctor seemed to spark back to attention with this action. His heart rate increasing, the monitor beeped a fraction louder and faster, the lower her hand trailed.

"Settle down now, Mister Smith," chuckled Jack, at the obvious response. "She's only checking your lymphnodes."

Rose smiled bemusedly, as she rolled her fingertips around the inguinal section of his groin, to find he felt firm and normal. Wiry hair surrounded his pubis and she tried not to pull it at all, while she palpitated his pale flesh. She watched his cock quiver at the ministrations that were so close, yet so far from where he needed her to be. He craved exterior friction to counter the rod that penetrated his dick's natural tubing, maintaining a stretch there.

Next she reached down to the femoral section, pressing into the inside of his thigh, along the vessels here. She found she got the best feel, by rolling his femoral artery under her digits. His pulses read as reactive there too. The Time Lord was certainly behaving excitedly. She could feel both ordinary sized and shotti nodes, as she enjoyed frustrating him this way.

"Pl- please. Please touch my cock," he stuttered and begged.

"Patience, John. That part of the examination will come. Behave now and speak politely, or I may have Nurse Harkness here gag you," Rose chuckled. The Doctor's heart rate stuttered at the mention of another gag. She imagined it made the Doctor feel quite vulnerable to have the power of his voice taken away. They didn't want him getting stressed out by it. It was why they had given them the alarm button though. Unless she gave him enough reason, she wouldn't have him gagged again. "Let me get on with the exam."

She finished up the check and asked Jack to briefly remove the hip strap, while she palpated into his iliac nodes. He may have been thin, but he had lean muscle there that was firm and made probing difficult as she poked and probed him there. "You've got some nicely developed muscle here don't you?" she expressed her admiration.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed and bucked his hips upward, to show what his abs could do.

"Mister Smith, keep still! That was unneeded behaviour." She swatted him quite sharply, before smoothing her palms over the snail-trailing of hair at his navel and probing each quadrant of his abdomen. "I need to check your tummy. Hold still for me. Any squirming will not be tolerated." She pressed in deeply enough to hitch his breath and be uncomfortable as she felt for any abnormality. She found a pulse there too. His binary vascular system doubled the rhythm, which she found fascinated and aroused her.

As she pressed him deeply, she took the time to notice his belly button. It was kind of astonishing to her that he had one at all, being an alien, but she supposed the birthing process couldn't have been too dissimilar for his species, than hers. But technically it was still a scar. And examining him closer, he seemed to have another mark to the right of his abdomen. The straight line was a couple of inches long and dimpled the muscle–appearing to have been formed by a clean incision of some kind. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed he'd undergone an operation to have his appendix removed, or such similar. But that wasn't possible, was it? How he could have seemingly natural-formed blemishes, such as these, when he had regenerated into this body, was a bit of mystery. She'd have to ask him about them some other time, when they weren't role-playing. She swiped her finger into his belly button slightly, making out like it was accidental, but wanting to see if it felt like an ordinary belly button. The unexpected sensation made him giggle. "Ooh, a bit ticklish, are you? Sorry," she countered. His navel matched that of a human to her.

Satisfied, with her checks, she stepped away from him. "Okay, that part is finished. Well done, Mister Smith. Nurse, fasten the restraint again." Jack held the Doctor's hips down firmly, as he reapplied the strap, to be sure there was no wiggle room. The restriction was comforting to the Doctor though and didn't cut into him at all. The Time Lord had heard the water running at the basin, where Rose was supposedly rinsing her hands of his bodily sweat and oil. Then there were her footsteps as neared the couch again and then stopped.

All of a sudden, his focus was diverted as a volt of vibration buzzed through his dick and he cried out, wishing he had the ability back to arch his pelvis. "This is what you get for thrusting, during the exam," Rose said, from where she had the button the machine. "Have you learnt your lesson, or do you need another one to be sure?"

"I might need another one?" the Doctor answered cheekily. "Ohhh yeeah!" the Doctor sang, as he received a longer burst that drove pleasure through him. He could hear the monitor's shrill alarm as it his hearts' rates accelerated. He didn't think he would have missed the sensation this much. He was disappointed when the machine was shut off again.

Rose took a seat on the rolling chair and positioned herself at the Doctor's hip. The node exam was completed and it was time to move on. Jack handed her a pair of fresh gloves. "I need to have a feel of your genitals now. Let me know if anything feels tender or sore." Again the heart monitor was loud and fast. "Nurse, why don't you turn the volume down on that for now?" Rose asked Jack, as she took a fresh pair of latex gloves he offered to her. The sound of them striking her pink wrists once the rubber had been manipulated over and past her feminine hands sent a delighted shudder through the Time Lord. Obediently, the Captain altered the machine's setting. They could still check his hearts were okay, visually on its readout, even if it was now audibly muted. "Thank you," she expressed her gratitude to the immortal, as she stroked the underside of the Doctor's proud erection.

The Time Lord groaned as Rose finally put her hands on his dick. Even with the barrier of rubber, he was grateful. The material felt smooth and clinical and that turned him on. She pressed around his head with his fingertips, hindered only by the ring that was tight around his swelling. She rolled back his foreskin and circled her finger around his slit of an opening where the end of the sound stuck out, bending down to inspect it. "How does that feel in there?"

"Like it's stretching me and making me wide and I need to ejaculate, but I can't," he confessed.

"You will get to come, John, but only when I desire for you to. I have all the control over your climax here." She fisted his girth, holding him and squeezing gently, as she pumped on him vertically.

"Aaaaahhh."

"Are you alright, John?"

"It's too much. I need to come. Please let me come?"

"We've got a way to go yet, before I collect that sample from you. You may experience a substantial amount of pressure, but that is normal." She took her hand off his shaft and moved down to his ball sack. She rolled her fingers over his scrotum, checking him one testicle at a time. He groaned his contentment at being provided some manual relief there.

Rose then felt up to cup his balls from behind and press into the perineum, the area between his scrotum and anus. "Cough for me, Mr Smith?" The Doctor coughed as deeply as he could. It wasn't a disgusting hack at all, but quite a cute sounding bellow in his throat, 'Doctor Tyler' thought as she fondled him between his strapped down legs. "And again?" she requested he cough once more.

Blood rushed to his cheeks in a humiliated blush, as the Time Lord was beginning to feel a more like a performing monkey, coughing again, on command. His 'doctor' was taking her good time, drawing out the check for abdominal hernia and playing with the flesh between his legs. "Lovely. Yes, that feels nice and healthy there," she commented

Rose probed with her gloved fingers, as deep into the perineum as she could, providing direct external stimulation to the Time Lord's prostate. He grunted and then cried out at the new dimension to his pleasure. "Good boy," she praised his response, noticing that he was perspiring quite a bit. His breathing had become increasingly heavy. She pulled back again, leaving him bereft. "Oh!" Rose exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "I forgot to look inside your ears. I had better do that now."

Jack handed the ear scope and a new probe from to Rose, from his trolley of equipment. "Apologies, for not reminding you. I assumed you'd skipped over it on purpose. What a shame to have to backtrack the exam like that."

"No worries, Harkness. I must have my head in the clouds today," Rose seemed to be assuring Jack, as she rolled away from the Doctor's hip and next to his head. The Doctor was sure however, that it had been a deliberate slip up and part of his companions' plan to frustrate him, leaving him randy and on edge.

He grumbled as Rose probed the inside of his ear. The plastic tickled the sensitive canal. It was uncomfortable but somehow still intimate as Rose shone the light into it and inspected him deep. Despite it already being strapped down, she felt the need to grip his head, which he thought was so unfair he audibly whined a little. "You're doing well," she reminded him. "You're so good for me." She then gave his head a gentle caress and that made him feel a little better.

She had to roll around to the other side to inspect the second ear. Jack moved out of the way and pushed the trolley, so she could get in. The Doctor was able to catch a glimpse of its contents, before Jack stepped in front, shielding it from view again. Excitement grew in him and his stomach flipped, as he realised he had seen what looked like a speculum on there. Jack noticed the Doctor's heart rate change and smiled knowingly, putting his finger to his lips, indicating for the Doctor to keep hushed to Doctor Tyler about having seen anything. He had a grin on his face though, as Rose examined inside his other ear.

When she pulled back, her brow furrowed at his giddy expression, wondering what he was thinking about. Gently, she rolled her fingers over his earlobe, treating him to the sensation. The Doctor closed his eyes and his mouth went slack, as he gurgled. "Very responsive, I see," Rose annotated. "How will you react to nipple stimulation, I wonder?"

She moved her attention to his chest and tweaked one of the Doctor's aroused nipples with rubber fingers.

"Mm," he murmured and Rose repeated the same act to the other one, which elicited an equal response. The sensation sent a pleasant tingling fizz through him.

"There's a good lad. What nice responses you're displaying for me. You're so good at submitting to my tests. So good. So patient." He felt emotionally warmed by her praise of him at his healthy reactions. She then tweaked both at the same time and grunted with double shock-waves that pooled in his lower abdomen. "The patient definitely requires teasing of the nipples."

"The monitors confirm John is enjoying the response test and responding well," Jack agreed.

"His body is likely to become over-stressed and unhealthy if they are not toyed with and regularly tested for sensitivity. Nurse? The wartenberg wheel, if you will?"

Jack handed Rose a small pinwheel with a handle. The Doctor eyed the device up excitedly, as she placed it on his chest. Wary of the electrodes monitoring his hearts, she was careful not to bump, or disturb them. She pushed it over and around his chest. It rolled over the skin, pressing its needles lightly into him. It felt good and he hummed with it. When she rolled it around the areola he murmured again. Then she was moving it directly on his perked nipple and it was like sparks shooting inside him. He laughed with it.

"Does it feel funny, John?" Rose chuckled too at his response. "We have another wheel. How would you like Nurse Harkness to stimulate the other one for you too? Hey, would you like that? Both your medics testing your nipples' responses?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," the Doctor replied. Jack took that as invitation and grabbed the other pinwheel, leaning over to use it on the Time Lord. Rose and Jack began stimulating him at the same time. The Doctor felt so loved as both his companions worked to undo him with medical-themed nipple play. They each approached the act differently. Rose's nipple got a more back and forth treatment, while Jack was spiraling with it. The way it made the Doctor feel, he was surprised fireworks weren't erupting from his pecks. The sensations matched up though as she left her wheel to Jack in order to get up to turn the vibrator back on. The Doctor actually screamed with the sensation of having his nipple and urethra simultaneously stimulated. Rose gave it a few seconds of pulse, before turning it off again.

"Okay, that's enough, I think, but I'm going to put a couple of clamps on you for the reminder of the exam. The last thing your nipples need is to be neglected." Jack put the wheels away and gave two clamps to Rose. The Doctor was grateful, as she clipped them to the swollen buds, providing them a constant pressure.

"Thank you, Doctor Tyler."

"My patient deserves only the best of treatment," she assured him. "I'm going to have look inside your genitals now and see what's going on there."

"Inside my genitals?" the Doctor repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've got a piece of equipment here that will help me do that." She fetched a portable ultrasound and dragged the chair so she could sit back at the Doctor's hip again.

"Could you apply the jelly, nurse?" Rose requested of Jack. The Captain squeezed some cold goo from a bottle and onto the Doctor's cock. The Time Lord shuddered with it. Rose then used the ultrasound's wand to press over the cold spot, smearing the jelly over his dick and balls. The machine whirred and he could hear his pulse coming from his throbbing erection. "Yes I can see everything here," Rose announced as she watched his internal structures play out on the screen. "That rod is stretching you significantly, isn't it? I'm not surprised you can feel that in your tight virgin urethra. Well, it's not virginal anymore, is it? Shall we see what it looks like, when we vibrate that sound inside you?" She didn't give him time to come up with an answer just nodded to the Captain, who switched the machine on.

The Doctor's cries barely muffled the buzzing sound that was heard double, as the scanning equipment hummed with it also. "Oh yes, that is reverberating in there nicely. Would you like to see?" The Doctor managed a 'please' and Rose turned the screen to face him. The vibration was constant, as the Time Lord watched, entranced, with the stimulating sound stretching him from the inside. Rose rubbed the probe over his length, adding to both the image view and the physical sensation. He moaned, open-mouthed, until he started to grimace and cry–the sensation over-whelming him.

'Doctor Tyler' insisted the machine be switched off and she turned the monitor to her own eyes again. She moved the wand down over his balls, seeing his testicles and back behind them. She probed down onto his perineum with the jellied device. "Hm, interesting," she commented as she found his prostate on the image and probed it externally. "I'm going to have to investigate this gland further."

"Please," the Doctor whimpered.

"Do you like having your prostate examined, John. Some people don't."

"I do. I like that. Please, Doctor Tyler. I need you to test my prostate."

"Well, I couldn't deny such a direct and honest request from a patient. I will do a rectal exam for you now. I am going to leave you on your back, but I need your bottom exposed, so I am going to have the nurse just change things around a bit. Just relax and go with it." She nodded to Jack and he got out the stirrups. When the leg cuffs were attached, the Doctor's ankles and long legs had to be unstrapped, before being moved into their gutters. The Doctor moved a bit, while he had freedom and Rose allowed it. She knew this incarnation of the Doctor was a squirmy-wormy that found it hard to stay put when he didn't have to. Jack took one leg, while Rose carried the other and the Doctor was placed in the stirrups.

"Is that comfortable?" Rose checked with the Time Lord, as Jack shortened the couch, his bum was near hanging off the end and Rose could perch herself between his long legs.

"Enough," he squeaked.

"Good boy. I'm going to widen you out some more though, it will help to spread you more the exam." Rose moved the stirrups herself until she was satisfied with the distance between his legs. His thighs were restrained high and wide, in a 'V' shape, while his calves lay flat in the gutters. With the couch head positioned up so he could watch, he was bent at the hips and felt a bit as if he was being half-folded in two. She got Jack to lock the stirrups in place for her.

While she waited, she stroked her latex gloves tenderly over the back of the Time Lord's thighs. "There's a good boy" she praised him, as she visually inspected the Doctor's anus. It looked as though it had been previously penetrated, as it was more open than her own. She pressed her rubbery fingers to the skin around it, teasing. He hole was puckered, for sure, as if asking to be entered. "Tell me, John. Do you engage in anal sex?"

The Doctor swallowed. He hadn't expected that question. And now Rose was studying his face for the truth. He couldn't help but to blush. But,technically, he was an anal virgin, in this body. He wanted to shake his head, but the neck brace wouldn't let him.

"No," he answered simply.

"Is that so. You're already looking pretty open and I haven't so much as touched you yet. It looks like you're used to a lot of frequent penetration there." The Doctor's face had turned bright red. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"Um, I often masturbate with um.. a dildo," he admitted. Rose hadn't expected such a revelation. She tried to maintain a calm, despite the image now in her mind of the Doctor privately thrusting a phallic toy in and out of his round white ass, pleasuring himself. It must be one of the activities the Time Lord got up to, when she needed to sleep. His alien physiology and that he was prone to nightmares left him with extra waking time on his hands, not taken up so much by sleep, like his human companions. It was the kind of submissive behaviour she was really bringing out of him and revealing now. She nodded to him.

"You've not been getting the correct amount of rectal stimulation from your sexual partner then. I'm sorry. It's obviously what your body and mind have been craving. It's important we don't ignore this. As your doctor, I can remedy thesituation–give you what your body needs." Rose gave the Doctor's rump a squeeze, enjoying the gasp she drew from him. The Doctor's breathing became especially quick. His eyes hungry looking.

"Thank you, Doctor Tyler," he replied. His expression and body language was full of anticipation. She had him in the palm of his hands, quite literally and metaphorically.

"First I'm going to make sure that you're healthy here though. I'm just going to start by having a feel," she informed. She put some lubricant over her latex glove and rubbed around his opening, before slipping a finger into him. It went in effortlessly and he fit around her nicely, but he still grunted and keened. "I just want to check the muscles here remain in good condition. Can you clench tightly for me?"

The Doctor tightened around Rose's digit. She had fingered him and massaged his prostate before, but not with a latex glove and her playing the role of medic, examining him closely like this. This way, it made him hornier than ever. He showed her just how pliant his anal muscles could be, as he repeatedly gaped and tightened himself for her. "Are you being a bit of a show off Mr Smith?" She smiled at him and he just winked.

Rose rewarded the Doctor's efforts by sliding her finger right in and wiggling it around, making him moan. She then added a second finger and pumped them both indulgently. He whimpered in response. She knew where he needed her to touch him most and found herself wanting to head to his wishes and thoroughly indulge her 'patient.' "Lets see if we can find that prostate then."

She sought out the gland she was meant to be examining and quickly found it. The Doctor sighed at the direct and welcomed pressure to his pleasure spot, as Rose probed with two feminine fingers. She felt for its size and shape, making him whimper, murmur and groan. Pressing quite firmly into into the bulb, she pursed her lips and tutted. "Hmm, okay. That seems a bit more swollen than normal."

"Swollen?" the Doctor panicked, his stomach flipping, making him feel funny. He didn't want anything to be wrong with the gland that he was rather fond of. He hoped this was just part of the play though and didn't use the safe-word, or his alarm button. Jack, however, noticed the sudden spike on the monitors and grinned.

"Yes, it seems so." Rose's fingers danced on the Doctor's pleasure spot. "Is that painful at all?"

"Guh! No," he gasped. Sparks of pleasure shot through him.

"Okay," Rose spoke, as she slipped back out of the Doctor's anus. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but I'm going to have to consult my colleague for a second medical opinion." She got up and turned to the Captain. "Nurse Harkness, if you will?"

"Of course, Doctor. Only too willingly." Jack grabbed one of the larger sized latex gloves and pulled it over his meaty palm. The Doctor's heart rate climbed, inaudibly on the silenced monitor.

"That's okay, isn't it?" Rose checked with the Doctor. "That the nurse has a feel of your gland and just makes sure that everything is A-okay there?"

"I, um, I suppose?" the Doctor gulped. "If that's what you think is best for me, Doctor Tyler?" He watched as Jack applied lube to latex.

Wanting to ease his nervous mind, Rose put her clean hand on top of her lover's, where it was cuffed to the exam couch.

"Don't worry. You're in safe hands with Nurse Harkness. He has a lot of experience in these matters and will take good care of you." She pulled her glove off and smoothed the other over his sweaty brow.

"Okay," the Doctor accepted, as 'Nurse Jack Harkness' took up position between the Time Lord's spread legs.


	5. Further Examination and Treatment Plans

"Well, Mister John Smith, looks like I'm going to check that prostate of yours after all! What are the chances?" The Captain laughed and rubbed his slick glove between the Time Lord's cheeks. "You're more clamped up for me than you were for Doctor Tyler, I see? Just relax. You're safe with me. I'm not going to hurt you." His muscles had become tight with tension.

"John?" Rose spoke to the Doctor, warmly. "Do as the nurse says? Relax your sphincter and let him in. He's just going to make sure you're alright, that's all."

"Okay," the Doctor accepted Rose's wishes for him, loosening his opening. Jack seized the opportunity and slipped a thick rubber clad finger into the Doctor's ass hole, while he was being receptive.

"Thatta boy," encouraged Jack, pushing forward. "Lets see what all this fuss about your prostate is then."

Jack easily found the gland and examined it gently with his touch. The way in which he ran his finger's pad around it in circles had the Doctor moaning. When he probed it a bit more diligently, the Time Lord's response was to holler.

"You're alright, John," Rose soothed, squeezing the Doctor's hand gently. She worried that he'd experienced discomfort.

"Oh yes! Oh, that feels goo-ood," the 'patient' let on. Jack's careful attentions were causing the submissive behaving Time Lord to blush red with embarrassment, meeting the aroused flush already present. Thus, darkening the Time Lord's usually pale skin to a shade not too dissimilar from beetroot. Rose enjoyed watching her lover submitting himself to the erotic touch of another man and her trusted friend. She rubbed the Doctor's hand and his shoulder, affirming him that it was okay to be satisfied with this situation.

"I have a magic touch," Jack praised his own skill, as he circled and padded over the Time Lord's prostate again, checking and applying pressure to the sensitive bit of anatomy. The action brought a pathetic sounding whimper cascading from the Time Lord's lips. "Yeah, that's definitely swollen," the Captain confirmed the state of the Doctor's prostate, as he rubbed into it with a significant force, while remaining delicate and taking visual note of the Time Lord's responses to his ministrations. "The good news is that the prostate is not infected, or anything of similar concern. What we have here is simply a result of being in a state of heightened arousal for an extended period. The swelling will ease off and come back to normal, when full ejaculation is reached."

"Thank god," the Doctor verbalised his feelings of relief. Both 'Nurse Harkness' and 'Doctor Tyler' exchanged a smile at this.

"I suggest the implementation of certain procedures however, to test the gland's sensitivity would be wise, while he remains in such aroused condition. I expect the stimulation to reach quite intense levels and may well lead to a dry orgasm. But I'll leave that job to Mister Smith's doctor." Jack withdrew his finger and gave the Doctor's rounded behind a gentle pat with his rubber gloved palm. "Good boy," he stated to affirm how well the 'patient' had behaved, during the check. He then got up and let Rose take her position between her lover's raised and separated, stirrup-bound, legs once more.

Rose sat down and rolled up to the Time Lord's bum.

"Thank you, John, for being such a a well behaved and responsive patient for the nurse. Now, just relax. I am going to have another feel inside your bottom for myself now." She pushed into his anus and he accepted her slim finger hungrily and moaned contentedly. Poking his swollen needy gland, she was affirming what Jack had diagnosed, while causing gasps to escape her vulnerable Time Lord. She added yet another finger and drove them into him in short thrusts. "It helps us a great deal, as your medics, when you vocalise. It gives us an indication of the sensations you're experiencing and how to continue with our examinations of you."

"Guh, Ohh! Ah, Ah! Oh, yes! Doctor Tyler! Oh, Fuck! Ah yeah, fuck me!" he exclaimed, as Rose rubbed into the sensitive spot, sending blissful waves through his guts.

It always took Rose aback slightly when the Doctor swore. He was always a man who chose his words very carefully and found wonder in the carefully articulation of diverse and descriptive vocabulary. Except, she had found, when it came to activities of a sexual nature. It was times like these, all his higher brain function went to Clom and his raw base feelings were set free. The four letter expletives that spilt from him made him seem as human as anyone else she had been with. Underneath all his emotional armour and clever talk, he was just a man, with base desires. She was bringing that out in him and assisting him in meeting those primal needs. Nothing, Rose thought, could make her more wet.

She slipped out of him slightly, to add a third finger.

"That's it," Rose encouraged. "Take it. Good boy." She forced three rubberized fingers in an out of his receptive ass, at a punishing pace.

"Yeah! Oh, yes! Like that! Fuck! Ooohhhh! Oh, shit, doctor! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck! Yes!" The Doctor was elated to receive the friction of three fingers, belonging to his pink and yellow companion. They moved inside him deliciously, but he needed and more and wanted to bear down on her, but he was trussed up like a Christmas turkey and couldn't move an inch

"Nurse? Give him a pulse, or two." Rose requested. The Captain obediently turned the machine on, sending vibrations through to where the equipment remained anchored directly through and around the Doctor's stiff member.

The combination of being both buzzed into his urethra and digitally probed made the Doctor cry out in no ecstasy he'd ever felt, up until now. Rose could feel the tremors echo to her fingers pushed against his anal wall and prostate, then ebb away as the pulse finished and the Doctor calmed slightly. She pulled out before the next one hit and put her stethoscope on, taking the time to warm the chest piece on her breath, before placing it on his cock.

Just when the Doctor was beginning to collect himself, the vibration started again. "Ah yes, I can hear that instrumentation buzzing away in there," Rose annotated in a dreamy voice, as she listened to the ambient vibration inside his cock. She moved it down to his scrotum. "I can hear it there too, but not quite as loud. Is it less intense when I'm not stimulating your prostate as well?"

"Yeah, but its still soooo good," the Doctor described.

"I'm happy to hear," Rose told him. She wanted to move onto the next phase of examination though. "Nurse, turn the machine off now and hand me the speculum? Time to open up our patient's rectal passage and have a good look inside." The Doctor's face lit up at Rose's words.

'Doctor Tyler' took the metal device from the helpful hand of her 'nurse' and inspected it for herself. Jack had made sure it was properly sterilised. She always thought these things looked a bit like a duck's bill. It wasn't going to do any quacking though, only penetrating and stretching open the submissive Time Lord's ass. "Now, be honest, do you need an injection in your bottom, to relax your muscles for this?" Rose checked.

"No, Doctor Tyler." While an injection wasn't unwelcome, he wanted to maintain full control over those muscles during their activities. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Good boy. What a willing patient you are."

The device wasn't as big as the one the Doctor had used in her vagina, she noticed, as she squirted and rubbed lubricant over it, making it slippery, preparing it for its purpose. "Are you ready for this?" she checked with the Doctor.

"Yes. Please, by all means, ram it in and open me." How was Rose to refuse such a request?

"In it goes then." Rose pushed the instrument against his anus until it breached him and got him to take a deep breath, as she penetrated it as far as would go. "Does that feel alright inside?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's satisfying," replied the flushed Time Lord, enjoying being filled and stretched by the steel, surgical-feeling toy.

"Good boy. I'm going to widen your anus with this now. It may feel strange and maybe a little sore, as I'll need to stretch you quite far and get a good look inside for a thorough and in-depth examination," she warned. "It shouldn't be an overly painful experience though, so be vocal with me and let us know if its too much. You still have the option of an ejection to keep you relaxed. Is that understood?"

"Yeah. Do it. Expose me." The Doctor was so horny. He wished he had the movement to rub his cock.

"Take a deep breath for me?" Rose waited until he inhaled and then pried him open slightly.

"Ahh," he responded, breathily, to the friction of having his rectum expanded.

"Alright?" Rose stopped.

"Yeah," he answered. "Open me some more?"

"Certainly, Mister Smith." Rose worked the steel blades further apart, widening his passage.

"Oooh, Ohhh. Yes!"

"Good boy, you're doing so well. What a submitting patient you are. Just a bit further now." She was finding the act of forcing the Doctor's sphincter muscle apart with the metal tool incredibly erotic. "You have such an enticing bottom. Its practically begging to be probed and stretched and opened."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He was rather fond of his behind and liked to wear tight trousers to maximise the amount it was showed off to Rose. Especially when he bent over the TARDIS console, or the like. "Hnnng! Ah!" the Doctor cried as Rose stretched his anus to what was becoming his limit.

She locked the device in place. That was as far as she was willing to take him.

"Well done, John. That was such a fantastic effort. You took that like a champ. We've got much more of a back door to work with now. Nurse, could you pass me my pen light, please?" Jack handed Rose her torch. "Now he's open, we need to shed some light in that wide black hole of an anus." She chuckled and shone it inside the Doctor's parted cavity.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected to be probing and examining a man like this, let alone an alien. "You're so open, aren't you?" Rose marveled. "So accommodating. So submitting. I can see right inside and through you, very clearly, John. Right through your rectum and lower bowel. You're positively gaping for me," she announced for his benefit.

He just groaned at her words and the sensation of the toy that had expanded him inside, dilating him to the outside world, of the med bay. It felt foreign in his ass and he liked that. The airy feeling of being open was thrilling. And he liked Rose talking to him with condescending praise, as she examined him so intimately. "Thank you so very much for your compliance to this necessary test. You're being such a good patient for me. Its vitally important that I make sure your rectum is healthy. You're giving me a good unimpaired view inside of you."

"What can you see?" he wondered. He never imagined Rose Tyler would be so preoccupied with his ass hole. He found himself feeling not only turned on by the notion, but quite proud and only wanted to encourage her with this type of play. It didn't seem she was about to disappoint.

"You're sphincter is looking good. There's no sign of hemorrhoids or bleeding. You've got a good pink colour and healthy looking blood vessels. The shape of your bowels is visible." She poked her rubbery fingers inside and stroked his anal walls, that had been stretched by the intrusion. "Nurse." Rose beckoned to Jack with the hand not inside the Doctor's stretched rectum. "Why don't you take a look here? Familarise yourself with our patient's rectal health," she suggested to Jack, and withdrew her fingers.

She held the penlight, while Jack came and bent over, peering past Rose's lap, into the Doctor's bottom. "Doesn't that look like it would be very tantilising for our patient to experience penetration there?"

"Oh, indeed. Its looks as though his body would benefit from it too. That is an ass just made to be entered." Jack answered, as he enjoyed the gaping view, so pink and deep and wide. "What a healthy looking bottom, you have there. You should be proud. And we need to make sure its properly maintained and cared for, to keep it looking so nice." He experimentally probed a finger in to touch the Doctor's velvety lubricated walls.

"Yeah." The Doctor gasped at the Captain's touch. "I love to be penetrated," he hinted, strongly.

"I bet you do. Does that feel good?" Jack asked, seductively, as he rub his fingers inside of the Doctor.

"Sooo good," the Gallifreyan murmured.

"You also like to have enemas, don't you?" Rose broached, as Jack continued to feel and peer inside the Time Lord's deeply exposed rump.

"Yeah." The Doctor blushed crimson at the mention of a procedure he had often performed on himself since he had left Gallifrey.

"I can see that you're very clean," she stated. "I'm sure you know the importance of not to having enemas too frequently. It can unbalance the natural bacteria in our bodies. There is the risk of erosion to the bowel's natural lining and that leaves you vulnerable to infection. I am going to need to perform a smear test, just to double check all is well inside you here."

"Okay," the Doctor accepted. The immortal ceased his inspection of the Doctor and went to retrieve the swab kit, handing it to Rose. She used the cue tip inside the Doctor's anal cavity, gently rolling its cotton head over the sensitive internal flesh. She went slow, taking her time, teasing whimpering sounds from her lover. "When was your last enema?" It took the Doctor a moment to recall, as his concentration was thoroughly skewed, by the sensation of being filled, widened, prodded and now swabbed inside.

"Several months ago."

"And was it medically necessary at the time?"

"Not exactly."

"Were you experiencing deep pain? You should tell us if you were. There's no need to be embarrassed. As your medics, its important we know the intimacies of your body, so we can provide you with sufficient care. You weren't feeling unwell or impacted at all?"

"Not in the traditional sense." She could sense his hesitation.

"Did you feel unclean?" she probed. Her tone was gentle, but firm.

"I suppose, in a way."

"You can be honest me with John. Trust me, I'm a Doctor."

"Can I?" he checked.

"Of course." Rose looked from his gaping backside, to his deep brown eyes. He looked somewhat haunted. It seemed the Doctor's rectum wasn't his only aspect receiving exposure.

"I've done some things in my life that I'm not, well, I'm not very proud of. I thought if I cleaned myself out physically, it might help to purge some of the unclean feelings."

"I see. Did it help?"

"Somewhat."

Rose finished taking the swab and withdrew the sample stick, placing it in the container and capping it off. She handed it over to Jack with the instruction to test it.

"I realise that medical procedures have a deep effect on you, John. It allows you to expose your vulnerabilities in an environment that feels safe, even though it can be embarassing. The further these walls get broken down, the more accepting you become. Its important you're accepting, or your wellbeing will be effected, becoming stressed. Its our goal to make sure you're as relaxed as possible. The restraints and being told how to behave are clearly assisting you. You're a good boy, Mister Smith. For letting us take care of you. 

While the nurse gets those test results, I want to watch how your anal wall reacts to urethral vibration. Gotta check all your reactions are of a healthy standard. Just go with it, like a good patient. You're doing so well." Rose turned the machine on and the Doctor panted and yelled, as his cock got the familiar treatment and his anus spasmed around the dilating metal blades.

'Doctor Tyler' watched the process in removed fascination. "How does that feel John? Having the inside of your penis stimulated, with your bottom spread wide open for me to look at?"

"Humiliating."

"Hm, yes I can imagine. Its clear you find such a situation arousing. Isn't that right? You like being humiliated? Being on display, as you submit to my treatments turns you on, doesn't it?" The Doctor just gasped, the stimulation having snatched any words from him. "You need this. To be made into a good submitting patient, so we can take care of you and make sure your body receives everything it so desperately requires," she told him. "There's no need to be embarrassed." The Doctor made a grunting noise. "I beg your pardon? Use your words John. Communication is the key to a healthy medic/patient relationship."

"Yes," the Doctor choked out. It wasn't as if he could nod with a neck brace on anyway. "I need it."

"Good boy." Rose switched the machine off and let the Doctor catch his breath.

A moment later, Jack came back from the bio sample analysis machine and handed Rose a chart. She looked over the information with interest, before addressing the Doctor again. "It would be safe to give you a bit of a rinse out today, if you would like that?"

"Yes, please," the Doctor spoke eagerly.

"Nurse could you please prepare a warmed solution in a medium enema syringe?"

"Yes, doctor," Jack replied and went to the bench to sort it out for his friends. In the mean time, Rose busied herself by checking the monitors, making sure none of the electrodes had slipped and that his vitals were all within the expected range. She even printed off some of his history from both the telemetry and brain activity, studying the spikes on the page with great interest.

The Doctor was growing increasingly frustrated, having to wait, while nobody was stimulating him directly. He wanted to rub his aching cock so bad. If only they'd let him have a hand free at least? He tugged on his restraints restlessly. Rose noticed and simply stroked a hand down his bare arm.

"Patience, Mr Smith. You're doing so well," Rose spoke in what might have been a soothing voice, if it weren't driving him ever more randy.

"The enema is ready, doctor," Jack informed, getting his friends' attention. He stood holding up a comically large syringe, filled with fluid.

"You hear that Mr Smith?" Rose beamed at her 'patient' enthusiastically. "Your insides are going to get wash out. Its going to help you feel so much better."

"Are you going to take the speculum out?" the Doctor pouted.

"Yes, but not just yet. One more test yet, I think. Nurse, could you hand me that probe there?" Jack handed her a long cylindrical wand, with a bulbous end. It was coloured white, to make it seem more medical, but really it was just a sex toy. It was one of the attachments that could be linked up to the motored machine.

Rose put the device between the Doctor's outstretched legs, but not inside him, yet. She let it clunk against the speculum handle. Making sure the end of the probe was linked up to the motor, she activated its vibration setting. The buzzing traveled through the speculum's metal. The Doctor groaned as his dilated ring trembled. "Just testing my equipment here," Rose explained, holding it a moment more, before turning it off again. "It seems to be in working order."

Rose thread the toy through the speculum holding the Doctor's rectum agape and pressed with it, directly against his pleasure spot, issuing a gasp from the 'patient.' "Just relax while I test your prostate's sensitivity now." Rose turned it on again.

The Doctor hollered with the sudden and direct vibration and may have well convulsed if it weren't for the restraints. The pleasure was overwhelming. He wanted her to thrust the object, deep inside him. Rose rocked the vibrator into his prostate rhythmically. "How's our patient doing, nurse?" Rose asked of Jack.

"He's responding well to the deep prostate stimulation," Jack countered.

"Fuck! Oh! Fuck me!" The Doctor was a sweaty, jellified, screaming mess. Rose wobbled with the shaking toy, inside the metal speculum, inside the Doctor's ass and pressed it into his fluid-filled gland.

"Both his heart rates are climbing," the Captain annotated, as he took in the readouts from the monitors.

"Turn the volume back on," Rose ordered. She knew the Doctor was close and didn't want to let the moment pass her by. "I want to hear this."

Strapped to the exam couch of the TARDIS med bay, the Doctor was crying out with the intensity of his companion's ministrations, as his bum was played with, to a near unbearable extent. In all his nine hundred plus years, he didn't think he had ever felt so pleasured and free of inhibition as he did with his two beloved companions right now. But it was Rose's name that he yelled, as his senses whited out. The speculum shifted slightly with the contraction of his muscles as it fought to clamp down, but was prevented from doing so.

"Whoa, plummet in blood pressure," Jack announced, over the sound of the heart monitor alarming. "He's done it." Rose turned the vibration off and let the Doctor come back to them, before doing anything else.

"Well done John. I'm sure you're aware you've just had what is known as a dry orgasm–sexual climax without external ejaculation. Just take some time to recover. No doubt that was a taxing experience for your body. Have you experienced that before?"

"Not in this body," the Time Lord slurred in a post but mid-coital haze.

"How many bodies have you got, John Smith?" Rose chuckled at the Doctor's slip from their role-play in his blissed out state. He just grinned widely back at her, all doe-eyed. "Enjoy that dry virginal feeling while it lasts. I want to try get the same response from you again in just a moment."

She let enough time pass for the Doctor to grow frustrated again, before working his prostate once more. Thrusting the deeply massaging toy into him with an all too enticing rythym. She brought him to his edge, before getting Jack to deliver a vibrational shock through the sound embedded in the Doctor's cock. At the same time she pushed the probe hard into his prostate, holding it there unrelentingly, as the Doctor's second prostatic orgasm washed through his body. It sent his mind swimming in delight, while his body spasmed within the hold of the restraints. All that came from his mouth this time was a thick gurgle to the back of his throat–as if the pleasures were enough to choke him.

"John? Are you alright?"Rose verbally probed, but didn't get an answer. She looked to Jack, worried.

"His blood pressure went lower with that one and isn't coming up as steadily." Jack told her.

Rose nodded. She knew the climax would've been powerful. She didn't like how her 'patient' was currently behaving though. Removing the toy, via the speculum, she put it aside, before getting up to stand over the Doctor. His eyes were heavy lidded and mostly closed. She rubbed his shoulder. "John?"

"Guh," he managed, though it still sounded gurgled. His heavy eyelids flickered slightly.

"Can you open your mouth for me?" There was the sound of latex snapping, as Rose changed her glove. Because he was behaving sluggishly, Rose assisted him in parting is jaw. She pushed a finger into his mouth and to his throat, swiping it to clear any obstruction. He gagged and coughed slightly and some spittle came up. Jack handed her a wipe and she cleaned it from his chin with tenderness.

"That was a tough one, wasn't it?"

"Mm," the Doctor replied. Rose was pleased to see him swallow now, thickly. "Yeah." An exhausted smile broke out on his boyish face.

"You'll get your energy back. Just take your time." She rubbed circles over his shoulder, glad that he was becoming more responsive. When he was recovered more from the second strong bodily process, she decided it was time to move on. Sitting between his legs, she prepared to remove the speculum. He behaved as if he was going to miss having it inside him, spreading his hole so wide open, making it increasingly receptive to sweet penetration.

"Must you take it out?"

"Sorry, John. I know it helps you be open and filled, but I can't allow it to stay in. However, I want you in for regular rectal exams, so I'll be using it lots on you. Don't you worry." Rose unlocked the instrument spreading his anus and clicked it closed again, carefully. She didn't want to snag any flesh with it. She then rocked the hollowed metal toy in him slightly, making him groan. "Good lad. Push for me now," she requested, getting him to aid its removal with the strength of his muscles. "And out it comes," she commentated, as it was withdrawn. His butt was quick to shut again, she noticed. "How did that feel coming out?"

"Satisfying."

"Good, I'm glad. And how is your bottom feeling now?"

"Empty," he pouted.

"You're much more content, when your sphincter has got something to pucker around, aren't you?"

"Yes, Doctor Tyler."

"I'm going to insert some tubing now, so that will pacify you for the moment." Jack passed her the equipment. "This enema will give you a light cleanse to tide you over."

She opened him with her thumb and stuck the tube in. Jack had already lubricated it well for them. she then depressed the plunger slowly. The Doctor groaned as the fluid disappeared into his welcoming anal cavity and flowed into the bowel. "Take the solution. That's it. You need this treatment. Its going to make you feel much better–nice and cleansed."

"Yes, doctor" the Time Lord sighed heavily as he was filled by the watery substance.

"How's the temperature? No too hot? No too cold?" Rose wanted her 'patient' to be comfortable.

"Its just right," he confirmed.

"Didn't the nurse do a good job of gauging it well to your naturally reduced body temperature? You're such a special unique patient. Aren't you lucky to be getting such great specialised care? Why don't you thank your nurse for the warmth washing through your bottom?"

"Thank you, Nurse Harkness, for this comfortable enema."

"You're most welcome, Mister Smith," Jack took his opportunity to speak. "You are being so compliant. I wouldn't want to punish you with cold water and cause nasty cramps, or burn and scold your insides with a solution too hot. You are very safe with us. We want you to feel at ease and accepting of our care."

"And that's empty, now." Rose finished introducing the solution through the Time Lord's back passage. "You've taken it all. Well done. What a good boy you are. The nurse is just giving me a receptacle. I'm going to put it under your bottom. You're probably very used to what to do, with that fluid. I don't need to tell you do I?"

"I'd like to hear you say it?" The Doctor enjoyed hearing her speak with medical authority.

"Okay, Mister Smith." She would placate him. "Hold that fluid inside you. Its going to cleanse all the bad away. Its going to help you to feel better. You are a good boy. And good boys need to be cleaned and taken care of. I know it feels like you have to expel it, but hold it inside and let it do its job. Only when I tell you to, can you release your bowels into the receptacle, for the nurse to take away and dispose of. I'm going to remove the tubing. You just hold on."

Rose eased the plastic pipe from her lover's butt-hole, reminding him he needed to keep his muscles clenched tight and not release until she instructed him to do so. She rubbed his bloated belly, to aid in the fluid's dispersal and cooing to him. "That's it. Just relax with it. Let flush through you. Its what you need. You're doing so well."

Then she had a listen to it with her stethoscope, enjoying the gurgling sounds. She listened to his hearts again and their increased rates, comforting by their steady quadruple rhythm.

"I need to go," he insisted, after a few moments. He was enjoying Rose's treatment of him, but he was nearing his tolerance levels.

"Patience, John. Let it do its work." Rose could see he was in distress, but Jack had given her another item out of the assortment of medical and sexual equipment, that would help him. "I've got a wee plug here for you." She smeared lube over the rounded rubber toy. It too had been designed to look medical, despite its purposes. It was rubbery and sterile looking and had a flared base. Being on the smaller side, it would suffice nicely for the job at hand. "I'm just going to pop it into your anus. I need you to take it for me. It will help you to hold the fluid and relax." Rose breached him and plugged him up with the device. The Doctor accepted the stopper willingly, without dispelling it at all. He let out a sigh. It did seem to calm him.

Rose couldn't resist tapping on the flat base that now covered his asshole. She patted her whole hand over it and smacked it, playing like she was making sure that it was indeed in as far as it would go. The action jolted his insides and sent ripples through his firm buttocks and the water inside him, making him moan in whole new octaves. The sight and sound delighted her and a wide smile appeared on her red lips. Jack enjoyed watching Rose enjoy this kind of domination, as the Doctor submitted. He did so like to watch. The TARDIS team were a mass of horniness and if anyone were to watch the three, they too would agree.

"May I?" Jack gestured bravely, wanting a go.

"Be my guest," Rose paved the way for the Captain, as he too planted a smack to the Time Lord's pacified butt. It was a very satisfying action to perform.

"Yep, that's in deep as its gonna get," he concluded.

It was a while before he began to beg again. She made him wait a minute more though, rubbing his thighs to help soothe any anxieties he had. "Okay, John. We've given the solution a nice long chance to work inside you. Its time to expel it now." Rose lifted the plug.

"Finally," the Doctor exclaimed his relief, as he let the fluid flow out into the receptacle.

"Lovely. Empty yourself completely," Rose Tyler instructed, as the water fountain from between his cheeks and into the bowl. "Does it feel strange having an enema with a sounded erection?"

"It does," he confessed.

"I bet you're experiencing all kind of pressure."

Rose knew this part was likely most humiliating for the Doctor, while also being a purgative act. He was very red in the face. She wanted to put him at ease. "Good boy. What a good patient you are. Let it out. This will do you a world of good."

When the last of the fluid spurted from him, Rose used a wet wipe around the Doctor's anus, to take care of any lasting dribbles and Jack took the receptacle away to dispose of the contents. He didn't complain with being left with the dirty work. He was yet to reap his own rewards from this play and wouldn't jeopardise the chance for that.

Jack came back with a moist towel, which he used on the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor groaned at the cool feeling, as the immortal wiped away the sweat, that was dripping down into his eyes.

"Thanks, Nurse Harkness."

"Its what I'm here for, love," Jack assured.

"You handled that treatment so well," Rose spoke her adoration of the Doctor's efforts. "How is my best patient feeling? Better now you've had that cleanse, I'll bet."

"Yeah, but I've never had to spill a load so badly in all my life."

"I will let you have your ejaculative orgasm soon, but first I have to discuss your final treatment with the nurse. We've certainly accumulated enough test results by now. And you've done so well, submitting to such a barrage of tests." Rose chuckled, "I'd say 'give yourself a pat on the back,' but under the circumstances, that's a bit impossible for you, isn't it?"

"Will you untie me now?" the Doctor wondered. Rose shook her head.

"I don't want to unrestrain you prematurely. We'll wait to see how you react to the treatment first."

"Okay," the Doctor resigned himself to the condition.

"Good boy. Is there anything you need, before I have my discussion with the nurse?"

"Could I have a drink of water?" the Doctor asked, not sure how the request would be received, but knowing he should be honest about how he was feeling, even if that was just thirsty.

"Of course you can," 'Doctor Tyler' responded and stroked a hand through his fantastic hair affectionately. "The Nurse will just get that for you."

Jack filled a beaker and held it to the Doctor, with a straw poking out. He guided it to the Doctor's lips.

"Suck on this," Jack teased. The Doctor eyed Jack, but didn't comment, just wrapped his mouth around the plastic tube. He was feeling parched and drained it. "I'll be collecting that from you later," the Captain winked, having not yet received the urine sample.

'Nurse' Harkness and 'Doctor' Rose Tyler then left him on his own, as they deliberated on how exactly to proceed with their 'patient.'

The Doctor was feeling a bit sorry for himself, all strapped up by padded leather restraints, attached to monitors, with a metal rod practically piercing the inside of his dick and being made to wait with nothing else to occupy him, other than thought of what kind of 'medical treatment' Jack and Rose might have in store for him next. Everything so far had just about surpassed even is wildest, fetish-induced, fantasies.

His friends had been very in-depth and often at times almost overly clinical and practiced about at all. He felt very much in almost a totally medical environment, if it weren't for the fact he was being simultaneously sexually pleasured by his companions. After an extended period of waiting, the Doctor finally saw both his uniformed friends return into the his ship's med bay.

"We've gone over your test results in depth and have come up with a treatment plan," Rose informed, regarding the chart in her hand. "As you surely know, your body is heavily reliant on a specific type of energy to maintain a healthy metabolic balance. From your blood analysis, we've noted these levels are poor."

"You have?" The Doctor was taken aback that thy'd even being paying attention to the amount of regeneration energy from the blood samples they'd taken. As far as he was concerned, it had only been part of the role play, that his bloods had been taken by Jack at all. They must have been conversing with the TARDIS voice interface to even come to such a conclusion. And for him not to have received any hint of that happening earlier, his ship must have been in cahoots with her passengers, to deceive him like this.

"Yes. Hear me out now, John. I don't want you to worry. Its quite a stroke of luck really, that your nurse here is of a compatible energy type and is able to donate your body a transfusion, to top it up. For best results, the nurse needs to give the donation via direct penile delivery. Nurse, why don't you take your penis out for our patient and get yourself nice and hard. Show Mister Smith what you have to offer him?"

Jack untucked his hard on from where it had formed a tent in the borrowed scrubs. It was already very stiff and sprung freely from his body. Any body hair had been either shaved or waxed clean away, giving the shaft a longer appearance. Though not as lengthy as the Doctor's cock, the Captain's erection was still impressively long and was thicker too. The immortal made sure the Doctor had a good view, as he put himself on display. He even attempted a cheeky waving action with it, as of to say 'hello!' His cock twitched with barely contained excitement and swelled even more, reddening, as if blushing. He took it in his hand and groped it, while Rose explained the treatment. "The energy doesn't remain active for long enough outside of a host, to be stored or delivered separately using the intervention of equipment.

I'm afraid, I can't prescribe the use of a condom either, as you do need to receive what he has to give. Don't worry though. Both Harkness and yourself have been tested for transmittable disease and the two of you remain in the clear. So its all safe. There is the option of taking the donation orally, but for best results, I recommend Jack transfuses you directly through your anal passage.

I know it sounds like an unorthodox treatment, but you are no ordinary patient and we just want to give you the best care possible, in order to help you. Nurse Harkness is a very willing donor. We just need your consent," Rose explained the next phase of the role play.

"I- Uh..." The Doctor was having a hard time coming to terms with this–any and all words leaving him.

"Were you aware your energy has being causing issues?" Rose asked, kindly. Usually, he was very attuned to even the slightest changes in his body. It was a potential concern if he was weakening, without knowing.

"I had an inkling," the Doctor admitted, wincing. He shared honestly, but was clearly afraid of being scolded.

"Pears," Rose uttered the safe-word–bringing the role-play to a halt.


	6. Confrontation and Treatment

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? All that panic you caused me, when you changed and got so sick, you knew how worried I got for you. Yet, you've been hiding your medical condition from me?"

"Its not a condition," the Doctor countered.

"Bollocks." Rose called immediate bullshit on the lousy statement.

"Look, regeneration is not an exact science. Sometimes it goes wrong, and you've been witness to that. And I, myself, have never had much luck with it. It takes me longer to recover than it usually did for other Time Lords. And because of that, I run the risk of further complications. Namely, the neural implosion I suffered at Christmas–"

"Exactly! You had something go on in your brain and you've not shared that you're still having problems?"

"Rose," Jack tried to calm the riled up Londoner. "Let him finish." Rose grudgingly quietened, but folded her arms over her corseted chest.

"Thank you, Jack, Rose," the Doctor appreciated being given the moment to explain himself. He would have nodded to them if he had been able to move his head and neck at all. Somehow, being strapped up gave him more confidence to speak openly and honestly than he might have done otherwise. Maybe because he was still somewhat at their mercy. Though he didn't think asking to be let free would go down well just now, even if the role-play was paused.

He owed them an explanation and he did want to continue their activities. He needed to cum. "The Time Lord brain is much more resilient than that of a human. I don't mean any offence by that, its true. For human brains and bodies, for that matter, that encounter trauma, it takes much longer to recover completely–if its achievable at all. I should have recovered quickly and completely, but each body of mine reacts differently to the stress of complete cellular regeneration. This latest one does seem a bit more vulnerable than others I've had in the past.

Jackie's tea helped to repair any damage from the neural event, caused by early arousal from healing coma and energy overload. However, having my hand severed as well, I had to use any remaining residual energy to grow a new one. That is the energy that would otherwise helped to sustain me and aid my recover. As it happens, my body has had to work extra hard to compensate for that loss of energy and build back a base level in my cells.

I'm failing to stabilise at a normal rate. The energy level has been fluctuating, occasionally surging and plummeting, which leaves me either hyper and manic, or drained and restless. I didn't tell you, because it will eventually sort itself out. It will just take time. With all that's happened since, there's been little chance for rest too. I don't lead an ordinary life for a Time Lord and sometimes those pressures can take their toll." The Doctor spilled the details of his current health in as simplified detail as could offer.

"I've got your hand in a jar," Jack stated. I kept it as Torchwood property, since it was found after the sword fight. "Can it be used to help at all."

"Its a nice thought, but no. Its just a hand now."

"What about Jack's energy?" Rose questioned. "The TARDIS seemed to think it would help."

"Did she now?" the Doctor replied, left eyebrow quirking. "It would be just like her to conspire against me, for the good of my well-being." He smiled fondly and the sighed, answering, "Yes and no. The huon and or artron based energy in Jack is a derivative of Time Lord energy. The two aren't always necessarily mutually exclusive. In this case though, it might help give my body a boost back into correct function. Actually, if the TARDIS thinks so, it most probably will. She was partly responsible for Jack's new-found life force and is powered by much of the same type of energy."

"So if I cum inside you, it'll shock you back into health?" Jack checked his understanding, grinning at just the question he'd got to use. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the Captain, but still answered him.

"It is certainly one type of delivery method that should work. It won't exactly 'shock me into health,' as you put it. Because the energy isn't completely compatible, it'll take my body some time to assimilate it and uptake it to my cells. I'll probably need some peace and quiet for a while after and make sure that I do rest, until that has been properly achieved. We wouldn't be doing any travelling for a few days at least, sorry."

"Don't worry about that Doctor. If you need to be laid up for a while, to get better, just take as long as you need," Jack accepted. "Rose and I don't mind, do we Rose?"

"Of course not. It might be a nice change of pace to just drift in the TARDIS a while longer anyway," Rose concluded.

"See?" said Jack. "We're here for you, Doc. Anything you need to help you regain your strength and we'll be here for you."

"Rose?" the Doctor started. "You're not still upset, are you? Please don't be?"

"I just wish you would've told me earlier that you needed to rest more. We could've stayed at Mum's longer and got some more decent meals into you. You let me think you were absolutely fine and ready to hop from one adventure, to the next. I should've been making sure you were eating properly and getting enough sleep and drinking plenty of tea and all that. But, I had no reason to, because I didn't know, did I? You have to let me know when it is you need taking care of. Its clear you're useless at doing it for yourself. I'm not going to be offended if you say you need some down-time, you know?"

"Rose, I'm sorry. I was just so happy that you agreed to keep travelling with me at all. I've had to learn about and accept my new self as much as you have and I didn't want you to get fed up or disappointed by me, because I'm weaker than in my last body." The Doctor's eyes grew wet and it looked as if he might begin to cry.

"I don't think you're weak, Doctor," she caressed his restrained head, realising he needed comfort and planting a kiss in the space between the electrodes monitoring his brain function. "That's the last thing I'd think of you, believe me. You're the strongest man I know."

"I second that," Jack countered, putting his hand on the Doctor's, gently squeezing it.

The Time Lord looked between his two loving companions and a tear almost did track down his cheek. But it was only because he knew how much his friends loved, cared and looked out for him. He sniffed. He wasn't going to cry.

"Thank you."

The humans took that as their cue to hug the Time Lord. It was a bit awkward, with him still in his submissive patient position, but they managed and the Doctor sighed. He could feel Jack's hardness digging into his hip and smelled Rose's less obvious arousal. There was still a high degree anticipation between the threesome of what was going to happen next. "Is it alright if we continue now, Rose?" the Doctor asked, hoping.

"Yeah," his pink and yellow companion answered, "But first..." she took his head in her hands and, closing her thickly made-up eyes, she kissed him on the lips. It was not something she'd got to do as his 'doctor' and both Time Lord and companion momentarily lost themselves in the passion of it, tongues dancing and fighting for power. Eventually needing to breathe, Rose brought the snog to an end. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

"Oi, where's mine?" Jack pretended to pout, that he'd not got a snog too.

Rose giggled, but then a cheeky look crossed her and she grabbed the front of the red scrub shirt he wore, pulling him down into a surprise kiss as well. The immortal responded by closing his eyes and snogging her back. He tasted differently to the Doctor, who'd been flavoured of rubber from her gloves, with a hint of banana and spearmint. The Captain was spicy on her toungue. Their techniques were different too. While both men were equally enthusiastic, the Captain was slower and rougher, when the Doctor was swift and gentle. Rose kept her eyes open, choosing to side glance instead to her bound lover, spying for his reaction. The Doctor looked a little green in the eyes, but he was smirking, clearly finding some satisfaction at the sight. Pulling away from Jack, she asked the Time Lord, "Did you want a Captain kiss too?"

"Why not?" the Doctor decided and might have shrugged it were possible. Jack seized the opportunity and his lips collided with the Doctor's. Rose enjoyed watching her boys snog, but wanted to move on with the play and didn't let it drag out.

"Okay, that's quite enough Jack. We've got a 'patient' to look after, after all."

"Yeah," spoke the Captain, pulling away.

"Pears..."

She stepped back from the Doctor and gestured for Jack to do the same. "Do you consent to an energy transfusion from Nurse Harkness?"

"Sure," the Doctor responded, eagerly.

Jack reached for the lubricant and began oiling his shaft, still tingling from the Time Lord's kiss. He had one from two of the Doctor's mouths now. He'd hopefully be able to add more to that score in future.

"Excellent," commented Rose. "The Nurse's erection is obvious of satisfactory size for you. And you know what's good for you–that is, surrendering matters of your health onto your trusted medics." She turned to Jack. "Are you ready to conduct the transfusion, Nurse?"

"Hang on," stalled Jack. He made sure the exam couch was at just the right height for his body to penetrate the Time Lord adequately. Taking some deep breaths, he palmed his balls until his genitalia started to glow slightly. "Yep, good to go."

"Alright, in that case, Harkness, wait there a moment?" Rose got the Captain to remain where he was and not start anything, while she went to the cupboard. Earlier, she had stowed an extra item, for such an event. Bringing it back to Jack, she unraveled what revealed to be another patient's gown. "Seeing as you're giving a donation that makes you my patient, as well. So, strip off and change into this, please, if you would?"

Jack was all too eager to his kit off, showing off his broad hairless frame. He felt no less comfortable in the gown, than he had done in the scrubs, nude or otherwise. He liked that it switched up his role slightly though and put him on a slightly more even playing field with the Doctor–without all the 'special treatment.' He was giving Rose more power over the both of them, by wearing it. He guessed that she found that kind of thing enjoyable–having medically themed sexual authority. The garment also gave her a lovely view of his behind and that had to be a bonus for anybody. He'd give her a show.

"I'm going to be here to watch and supervise, alright John?" Rose told the Doctor, as Jack hiked up the gown overtop his boner and took position between the Doctor's legs.

"Thank you, Doctor Tyler," the Doctor squeaked–hardly able to believe that he was going to let the ex-conman take him like this. Jack had gloves on and was smearing lube between the cheeks of his rump. Now he was opening him with his thumb and guiding his rock hard phallus to press against his hole.

"Just relax," the immortal spoke, putting his hands on his partner's raised thighs. He rubbed the head of his boner back and forth, until the Time Lord's butt hole puckered nice and receptively. "Okay," Jack pushed forward, easing the tip in, making the Doctor cry out. He let his submissive adjust to him, knowing he was thick. "Good boy," Jack praised and pushed himself further through the sphincter muscle of the Doctor's anus.

"That's it, take it. You're doing so well. The both of you can be compliant well-behaved patients when you choose to be," Rose encouraged from where she was standing watch. She had snapped a set of clean gloves on. Bypassing her knickers, she enjoyed stroking the clinical rubber over her wet folds and teasing her clit, as her good friend penetrated her lover. "This is a very unselfish act for you, nurse, to make donation from your own body like this. The energy is only wasted in you though. It is going to be put to much better use inside Mister John Smith here.

You need this, John. So just try and relax. The nurse is going to have you fill you completely and then you're gonna feel quite a bit of friction, as he primes the energy for delivery. don't be alarmed if it seems like the nurse is enjoying himself. That is normal during a donation like this. And necessary, for this to be a success. As for what you may experience, a bit of pain can be normal, but on the whole it should feel quite good for you. Especially with how you responded to my rectal exam.

Its clear you have a strong desire for intercourse that is anal. And you've had plenty of preparation to both the anus and rectal cavity so far. So, just go with it. The treatment may become overwhelming, but hopefully only in a good way. If anything is too painful or you need us to stop for any reason, you've got your alarm there. Once the transfusion reaches you its going to start working to make you better. We're going to keep you in the clinic, under our care for as long as it takes for you to feel better. So just submit to the treatment. That's the way. You're such a good boy."

Jack felt hot inside his bum. The difference between both Time Lord and artron-infused human body temperatures was readily apparent. The Doctor was thankful that instead of forcing himself in, like Jack could have done, he was slow and methodical, as he slid his nine inch member inside. Rose spoke to them both gently and that was relaxing. Having her watch him take Jack's thick member into his prone body was incredibly sensual. She seemed to be enjoying the scene just as much.

It felt good to be filled by his immortal human heat. He let his satisfaction be known, by moaning. He vocalised, mostly, for the benefit of Rose. He knew she liked the sound of his voice, he was quite fond of it himself. He also knew she was currently masturbating to the site of he and Jack coupling for the first time. He could have smelt her a mile away. The wafting aroma was heady and he wanted to taste it from the source.

"So cool," Jack murmured, entering his unrequited love for the first time. While he was happy to be able to help the Doctor, the chance to finally drill into the Doctor's excellent bottom made him happier–although he was only halfway in yet. And his 'new bottom', he should say, as it was a different ass of the Doctor's he'd fantasised about nailing, until recently and finding out he'd regenerated. "Your body temperature feels so unreal."

"I'm glad you like it," breathed the Doctor, adding, "Nurse." He grunted, as Jack pushed in and out slightly, without penetrating fully yet. They both groaned at the pleasant friction.

"Yeah, you're such a good patient," commented Jack. Pushing inside the Doctor more, he slid back again to thrust in further, until he was finally balls deep in the ass of the Oncoming Storm. He allowed them both time to get used to being joined like this, unsure when or if the opportunity would ever arise again. It was just a pity they only had one position to work with. "Are you feeling sufficiently full there, Mister Smith?" he teased, attempting to grind slightly.

"Mmfh," the Doctor reacted to the sensation.

"Use your words John," Rose insisted. "Tell the Nurse how you're feeling."

"So full," the Doctor elaborated. "So hot inside me." Jack rewarded him by pulling out enough to thrust directly against the Time Lord's prostate.

"Aaahhh!" the Gallifreyan groaned. Jack was breathing heavy with the stimulation of thrusting himself into the cool velvety rectum and did it again, moaning as well. He soon set up a steady rhythm of pumping through the Doctor's slick hole. It puckered so exquisitely around him. The Time Lord knew how to flex his muscles, to deliver Jack heightened sensation. Jack returned the favour by honing in on the Time Lord's prostate, plundering it for its pleasures.

'Doctor Tyler' decided it was the perfect time to broach another part of her 'patient's' treatment plan. She picked up the clipboard, flicking over the page.

"You must know, John, from the Nurse's initial notations, your body mass is much lower than is otherwise healthy for you."

"Oh?" the Doctor wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his weight, while Jack was pumping in and out of his asshole like this.

"Yes, are you eating sufficiently each day?"

"Um? Oh! Maybe?"

"Hmm," Rose tutted. "That sounds like a no. You lead a demanding life Mister Smith. You require a large amount of nutrients and energy. If you don't get this, your body will break down and waste away."

"Er, okay," the Doctor accepted, hoping Rose would leave it at that.

"I'm going to give you something for your body to feed on for the moment, until we can establish a more nutritious diet plan for you." She reached into herself again and swept up a generous amount of her juices, before offering her wet rubber glove to him. "Suck on this for me." The Doctor opened his mouth and let her stick her fingers inside, so he could sample her salty cream. He moaned around her fingers, at the taste of Rose and the feeling of Jack giving him a thorough bumming. "Good boy." She caressed his strapped down head. "You're really licking me, aren't you. Is that tasty?" The Doctor made a noise around her fingers, before popping his lips off, indicating he had finished and she withdrew.

"More," he requested, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yes, you need it don't you?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Very well." Rose adjusted the exam couch, so the Doctor was reclined further, though still with legs up. She then activated the machine to vibrate the sound inside the Doctor in pulses, before climbing up onto the couch, so she was hovered over him. She revealed to her anally and urethrally stimulated 'patient' that her knickers were indeed crotchless.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor exclaimed at this new found detail,. It was almost enough to distract him from the thrilling pain inside his hard cock and the Captain driving his meat deep up his bum. He knew she was going to sit on his face and he wanted her to. "Gimme."

Rose gave in to her 'patient's' wishes and her own desires as she positioned herself, so that his lips were kissed to the lips of her vulva. He couldn't move his head, but his mouth had complete freedom. He licked across her hot sex swiftly. She rocked on him, crying out and bared her clit to him. He sucked on the protruding nub, pacifying himself and pleasuring his Rose. Fisting her hands into his thick brown hair, she groped for some sort of purchase to ground her. The nerve endings this sparked off in the Doctor's scalp drove him wild and he changed his mouth's technique accordingly. He treated her pussy like it was her mouth, plundering it passionately, with his lips and tongue. The Doctor putting his 'oral fixation' to good use, while bound to the treatment chair and getting fucked right up his ass, beneath her left Rose moaning barely coherent curse words.

Hearing Rose succumbing to the Doctor's ministrations stirred Jack's desire only further and he pounded into the Doctor's passage, harder and faster. This only drove the Doctor to work more diligently at pleasuring his precious Rose. Jack wondered exactly how he could be using his mouth on her to elicit such noises. Reaching up, the Captain flicked the loose back of Rose's white coat over, to reveal her rear bumper, round and perfect. What distracted him however was that the panties she had chosen to wear. They were especially exposing.

"Doctor Tyler!" he growled, surprised and aroused by her choice in attire. He grabbed her bum, parted her cheeks and leant into it, licking the hole that was bared to him.

"Ah, oh, Nurse!" Rose gasped, as both her entrances were lapped upon by her boys. She wasn't about to reprimand Jack though. Instead, she reached back and gripped his dark hair as well, urging him on. Throwing her head back, she moaned deeply–reveling at the delight of two wet tongues working her. A knot was building in the bottom her stomach, getting tighter, her need to release growing more urgent.

Hearing Rose exclaim Jack's role play title sparked a jealous rivalry within the Doctor. He assumed the ex-con artist was likely pleasuring his Rose somehow as well. Jack was not about to outdo him. He swirled his tongue and danced with it on and in Rose manically, bringing her to a blinding climax. When she called his name this time, he couldn't help but feel smug, as he lapped up the result of his ministrations

"Good boy," she spoke to him and smoothed her fingers over his ear lobe, making him purr against her flesh. "Eat it all up now." He began his oral tryst all over again, with new born frenzy.

Jack didn't let up on her ass either, but wanted to try something else. He took a hand off her ass and reached out for the machine's probe, which he'd already steralised. He couldn't reach the lubricant, so when he turned it on, he simply held it to vibrate the outside of Rose's ass. He knew the sensations Rose was experiencing were likely ecstasy-inducing, despite not being especially penetrative in nature. The Doctor heard the buzzing and knew what Jack must be doing to Rose when she started to scream.

The Time Lord had committed, to memory, Rose's different screams and this particular one wasn't of fear, or pain, but of pleasant surprise. Tautly, he stuck his tongue into her as deep it would go, waggled it within her and thrust it and out of, before zeroing in on her clitoris. Her screams wavered and rose in pitch, that was a shared effort on both his and Jack's parts.

The three of them formed a hot sweaty, panting, groaning, screaming, triangle of pleasure-inducing sex that didn't let up, as it seemed they each were trying to outdo each other. The sound of bare skin slapping could be heard, as the immortal repeatedly pounded his rock hardness into the Time Lord's quivering asshole. Wet slurps came from him, as he stimulated and rimmed Rose Tyler's bottom with his mouth, interchanged only by the vibrating of the bulbous toy against her anal flesh. Rose was near enough sitting on the Doctor's face, pacifying his 'oral fixation'. The Galifreyan was strapped to the medical chair, in a vulnerable position, legs spread and making the most of the use of his mouth to pleasure Rose. Every moment or so, he made ever more strangulated sounds, as, in time with the probe on Rose's asshole, the motor powered machine whirred into life and pulsed the rod in his eleven inch erection with vibration and then clicked off again, only have the cycle repeated moments later.

Jack had done some things in time, but he didn't think he'd ever participated in anything quite as hot as this. He loved the Doctor and he loved Rose. Though he knew that love would never be returned romantically, this would absolutely do for him. Life didn't really get much better than this. These thoughts tipped him over the edge and he roared, pouring all his love and energy and hot seed into the Doctor, seeing nothing but stars.

Hearing and feeling his 'nurse' climax, urged the Doctor into a third dry orgasm, as he was still prevented from ejaculating properly. His ass clamped down on Jack's member, with his body's involuntary contractions. The tightness encouraged more of the Captain's heated load to spill into him. It was so hot inside his Gallifreyan rectal cavity and he was so dizzy and so happy from cumming, without actually, well, cumming. He thought if he weren't strapped down and pinned by Rose's fragrant pussy on his face, he might very well float up away into the ceiling.

Very aware that both anal sex-engaging men had reached orgasm, Rose's pleasure spiked as well. It was strong, but she had enough sense to grip the head of the couch, so as not to slip and injure the Doctor, as the sensation spread throughout her body. It was breath-taking and mesmirising. She never wanted to forget this moment. Brought to climax by the immortal 'nurse' and alien 'patient,' she had so effectively dominated. It was definitely a victory she could be proud of.

Jack withdrew his softening dick from the Doctor, but was quick to replace it with the firm rubbery butt plug. He didn't want any of the healing energy to spill out backward. As he effectively corked the Time Lord, the thought occurred to him. He was also preventing his own cum up from leaking out. The fact that a bit of himself would remain within the travelling man a bit longer appealed to him a lot.

The immortal regarded the Time Lord's stiffened, engorged, twitching, phallus and the visible metal tip of the sound that stuffed him. The cock ring that anchored in place was tight around the shaft's head, forming a bottleneck that had to be painful. He felt sympathy towards the submissive. The contraption would need to come out soon though.

The intensity of play the Doctor had willingly accepted without calling the safe-word was impressive to say the least. Rose and Jack had wanted to push him to his limits–find out what he was made of. They had definitely broken him in and he had handled it surprisingly well. Clearly there was a strong submissive streak underneath the strong sense of control the Time Lord usually demanded.

As the Captain thought this, the Time Lord's erect cock twitched ever more so, as another vibrating pulse reverberated throughout its entirety. The Doctor yelped in response to the onslaught. Jack cleared his throat.

"Doctor Tyler?"

"Wha-?" came Rose's reply, shaking herself from her post coital haze. "Yeah? Yes, um, Nurse?"

"The transfusion is complete. The patient requires some attention here."

"Right, yes, okay." Rose clambered out from her position over the Doctor and got off the exam couch. "Let's see now," she spoke, inspecting the condition of her 'patient.' She could see that his cheeks were glistening with wetness from her pussy. It was quite a sight to behold and was easily distracting. She checked herself and turned her attentions to his lower half. She could see Jack had inserted the plug again, which was probably all too right. The Doctor's plumbing was in disarray. She would sort him out. Her hands went to his balls first, groping and caressing them in equal measure. She moved up his crotch, pressing into the size of him, then giving his foreskin a roll and his head a pinch, with her medical glove. Her rubbery touch to his overly sensitive region was making him whimper.

The Doctor could feel himself fizzing with brand new energy. It was the feeling that made him want to bounce off the walls, but he knew he should rest instead and not do anything that was going to end up draining. There was another presence at his hole and he experienced the familiar sensation of the plug being pushed in. Both the speculum earlier and Jack's girth just now had expanded him. The toy was quickly accepted into his backside. It felt comforting having something to clench around and pacify his needy hole. While the sound remained in place and he was still receiving vibing blasts that sapped him of his resolve, he knew the play wasn't over.

Both disappointment and relief came to the Doctor's mind, when Rose clambered off of him. He could still taste her though, her cum lingered in his mouth and grew sticky on his face. Once again, she had switched, from the realms of close and intimate, to cold and clinical kink, as she closely scrutinised his manhood. He wasn't about to complain. She hoped he was going to let him give his sample now. The dry orgasms had provided moments of exquisite relief, for sure, but the pressure from maintaining arousal throughout, made his abdomen and balls feel tight, craving release.

Speaking of balls, she was touching those again now too. Fondling them, no less. Her rubbery touch on him was welcoming, but breathtaking. Feeble whimpers left his mouth–the same mouth that tasted, so strongly, of Rose Tyler. And the very same Rose Tyler that was now prodding his length, in that clinical fashion, which fulfilled his fetish.

"You're alright, good boy, John." Her soothing voice only lead to excite him more. She fingered the sound peaking from his slit and the metal ring that indented into his engorgement. "I think you're ready to have this off now, aren't you?" she asked, sweetly.

"Please, please. I need to come," the submissive 'patient' begged.

"That's right, you're going to give me a nice big sperm sample." She beckoned to Jack, who made sure the machine's vibration setting was powered off again and then gathered up a sample pot, ready. "However, you are not to cum until you are told. As your medical practitioner, I have the power over when and when not you are to ejaculate, understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Tyler," the Doctor whined. "I'll try my best."

"No, I don't want any of this 'try' business. Get some control over yourself. You should be more than capable of holding your ejaculate in. You just have to put your mind to it. You have strong mind, Mister smith. We've been monitoring its output and can see that clearly."

"Yeah," the Time Lord acknowledged.

"Okay, Mister Smith. This may hurt, so I'm going to need you to be brave and take some deep breaths, alright?" The Doctor gulped in a few lungfuls of air in response, but they were lost on a roar, as Rose attempted to push the tight steel ring over his swollen head. Rose stopped. She didn't want to hurt him too much.

"Its alright. Keep going," the Doctor insisted, once he caught his breath. He knew it was going to be painful, but he was going to feel so much better when it was off. Rose was still hesitant though. She needed more guidance in order to keep in control.

"Can I suggest, Doctor Tyler," Jack chimed in, "That we provide Mister Smith with some more oxygen for this procedure?"

"Yes," Rose answered and nodded. "John, the Nurse is just going to put the mask back on you. I want you to breathe nice and deeply into it." Jack hooked up the oxygen feed again. It wasn't possible to put the head strap on, but he held it in place, over the Doctor's nose and mouth. The Time Lord's face had paled with the pain earlier, so that the dotting of freckles stood out on his cheeks. After a little while of breathing the increased O² however, his complexion started to come back. Rose was prepared to try again now. She had the confidence to be a bit more forceful too.

The oxygen pumping through the mask smelt clean and made his mouth dry and his head spin. He enjoyed the sensation and focused on that. It made the pain of Rose slipping his thick head through the narrow ring much more bearable, despite still having to cry into the mask. He could hear Rose speaking encouraging words to him though and that helped him through the ordeal.

"Good boy. That was such a fantastic effort Mister Smith. You did so well," Rose congratulated her 'patient,' as she popped the ring off. She let its weight fall into her hand and would use it as a grip for the next phase of the 'procedure.' "I need to take the sound out now. This should be easier than the insertion, as your urethra is well used to the stretch and has had a good wobble about in there. It may feel like you have to ejaculate, but don't. Just hold on and stay relaxed for me. Here we go."

The Doctor moaned as Rose started to guide the sound out. His cock twitched and encouraged withdrawal of the foreign body. He gasped however when Rose let it slide a way back into him. She did this several times, as she moved the piece out slowly. It felt unreal. It felt as though he was experiencing the thrusts of intercourse, inside his dick! It set his nerve endings ablaze. His breathing became quick and laboured, but he was still receiving the oxygen–Jack was making sure of that.

"That's it. What a champ. Thatta boy," the immortal 'nurse' spoke gently. The Doctor's vision seemed clouded, but out of the fog, his friend shone as bright as ever. The Doctor found that the manner in which time bent around his unique friend surprisingly easier to focus on now. It was strangely calming. He felt a new acceptance for his companion in Gallifreyan scrubs. He used this notion to ground his inhibitions and find the strength not to come, as Rose moved the sound in one last smooth stroke and then freed him from it.

"There now, how's that feeling Mister Smith?" Rose asked. Jack removed the mask so the Doctor's answer could be heard clearly and turned off the gas feed, as it was no longer needed.

"Better," the Doctor replied.

"You're not experiencing any discomfort?" 'Doctor Tyler'checked. "You need to tell us if anything doesn't feel right, so we can help. Its what we're here for."

"Um, it is actually burning a bit."

"Okay. That is an expected side effect. Don't worry. Now that you've told us, we can give you something to help." Jack handed her the syringe with a cone shaped needle and she directed it to the Doctor's slit. "This should feel quite nice," she informed, before depressing the plunger.

"Oh, yeah, that does feel nice. Fuck, that's good," the Doctor moaned as his urethra was injected and filled with a coolant that soothed and numbed him slightly.

"Its good I could do that for you. Now when you give me my sample its not going to burn you further."

"Thank you, Doctor Tyler."

"That's quite alright. Like I said, you deserve only the best of care. That's where this machine is going to come in again." Rose tapped on the box with the motor in it, that up until now had been used to cause urethral vibration. She turned it on again, but changed the settings and took out a different kind of attachment. It was a circular cuff. She showed it to him, so that he could see it had a padded rubber interior. When the machine whirred, it pumped and closed in tightly and back out again, like it was breathing. "I'm just going to slip this over your penis. You're going to feel pressure, but that too should feel quite nice too. I'll just let the nurse prepare you first."

Jack squirted more lubricant to dribble over the Doctor's cock and balls, rubbing and smearing it diligently, only pulling at the skin slightly with his latex gloves, until he was slippery and the friction was minimal. Then Rose was putting the cuff over him. It felt as though his head was being swallowed and he could imagine it was 'Doctor Tyler's mouth closing around him, sucking him. As she slid it further down, he noted the similarities to the feel of the blood pressure cuff on strapped to his bicep, as they both equally pumped on him at different speeds. It was frustratingly blissful and he was happy to brought this way.

"Doctor Tyler, permission to come?" the 'patient' requested, after Rose had played his needy length with it for some time, focusing mainly on its head.

"Yes, I think you've earned it," Rose mused, smiling at how the Doctor had asked for release so politely. Jack held the sample pot and was ready to catch the Time Lord's gloppy spunk, as it erupted in several thick streams while he groaned deeply and his muscles strained to arch. Rose could clearly see the change to a dramatic change to the Time Lord's brain waves, when she cast eyes briefly to the monitor. It was fascinating. Then she looked back to to the physical result his body was producing. "What a nice big sample you're giving us? Blimey, that's a lot! It must have really been building up in there. It just keeps going! We might need another pot."

Everything was spinning, in a dizzying array. The phrase 'Earth-moving' came to mind, but for him that didn't quite apply. For one, they were on board the TARDIS, drifting in deep space, not grounded on any sort of planet. And for two, he was used to feeling the turn of the Earth, spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet hurling around the sun at sixty-seven miles per hour. Falling through space. Yet, he imagined what he felt right now probably attributed to the feeling of an ordinary human being, experienced that for the first time. It was intense and time-stopping. Suddenly there were no more impossibilities and everything that otherwise made him a Time Lord ceased to be. What is, what was, what could be, what must not–it was inconsequential, without impact. For a brief moment he forgot his own name. It could very well have been 'John Smith,' for all he knew. For several seconds he was lost to this sensation. It was blissful. He didn't have single care in all the universe.

Rose grabbed another container and collected the last of what the Oncoming Storm had do give, before his body went slack and his dick became flaccid again. "Good boy," Rose spoke softly, rubbing his arm in a soothing motion. "You've done so well."

Rose took both sample containers of the Doctor's sperm, capping and labeling them herself. She put one to test and the other into cold storage.

'Nurse' Jack Harkness had been instructed by 'Doctor Tyler' to make sure their patient was comfortable, so set about unfastening the Time Lord's restraints and removing the nipple clamps, electrodes and monitors. The Doctor just murmured quietly, as he was set free again. Jack took off the neck brace last and immediately the Doctor's head sagged. He was tuckered out. Jack fastened up the hospital gown, so it covered him properly again, before tucking his arms under the travelling man and lifted him easily.

"Wha-?" The Doctor stirred at the motion of being picked up.

"You're alright, Doc. Just go to sleep. I'm just moving you from the exam couch to one of the more comfortable beds."

"'Kay," the Doctor accepted, wrapping his hands behind the Captain's neck and nestling into his shoulder, making the immortal chuckle at how affectionate the Doctor was in his sleepiness. He carried the Time Lord down to the nearest medical bay bed and flicked the blankets back, before laying his precious cargo down gently.

"I'll be right back," Jack whispered and returned shortly with a drip stand, bag of solution, IV equipment, a dish of soap-less cleanser, a sponge and a towel. Rubbing the Doctor's shoulder, he roused the Time Lord enough to inform that he was going attach a nutrient drip to take the strain off his recovering system, as his body chemistry stabilised and then give a bed bath. Jack used his skill as a field medic to insert the IV. The Doctor took the needle wordlessly, accepting the treatment.

Captain Jack then gave the Doctor's face and neck a wiping down, freshening him up, before starting on the complete bed bath. He put the towel on the pillow and used the cleanser in the Doctor's hair, giving that a clean. He set about performing a deep scalp massage and then enjoyed playing with the thick strands of hair, spiking them up, just how he liked it.

He picked up and turned the Gallifreyan's pale slender limbs, to wash underneath with the soft wet material. He opened the Doctor's gown and washed his shoulders, chest, stomach and down to his groin. The Doctor was spent and did not react when the Captain wiped his genitals down. He wrung the sponge out and dipped it back into the cleanser, before easing the Time Lord over and scrubbing his back and then his ass cheeks. The open design of the gown provided easy access.

"You're so good to me Jack," the Doctor spoke, out of the blue. "I do love you, you know. I never acknowledged how special you are, did I? I thought your immortality made you wrong, but it doesn't. It makes you special and unique. The only one like you in all of existence."

"You and me both, Doctor," Jack replied, slightly choked up by the Doctor's words, but respecting that he was vulnerable right now and desperately needed to sleep. He rolled the Doctor over to hug him though.

"It doesn't have to be a curse, Jack. Your life is a gift."

Jack smoothed the Doctor's hair back and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"I know."

Rose had missed the exchange between the two men, as she had been compiling results from the exam, at the other end of the med bay. She was happy to see that the Doctor had received a wash, was receiving nutrients and that he and the Captain looked happy and relaxed, in an embrace of some sorts. The Doctor appeared to be falling asleep though.

"Okay, clear out. 'John Smith' needs his rest." Rose ordered Jack. "And you and I need to hit the showers, I think."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He made sure the Doctor was reclined back into the comfy pillows and tucked the blankets around him, before making sure the lights were low and following Rose out of the med bay. Meanwhile, the TARDIS sang her humming song to the Doctor, telling him that everything was going to turn out just fine.


	7. The Medics' Reward and Complications

Rose beckoned the Captain to follow her, to her own bathroom, aboard the ship. He willingly followed.

"Undress," Rose instructed to him, once he was standing in the en-suite with her. He immediately disrobed himself of the hospital gown. It fell to the tiled floor, as he toed of his shoes and socks. Already, they had both peeled off their rubber gloves. "That was an unselfish act you performed today, 'Nurse Harkness.'" The ex-time agent quickly realised they were still role playing. "Such a deed should be rewarded, don't you think?"

"Are you offering me a reward, doctor?" he questioned. Already his cock was becoming heavy again, at the thought of what she might have in store for him.

"In good time. First you and I need to wash up, I think. Step into my shower. I am going to make sure you're clean and then you'll do the same for your superior."

Jack walked into the stall, that was more than large enough for two people. There were even two separate shower heads. He wondered if she and the Doctor ever showered in here together. He turned on the water flow. One bonus about the TARDIS, was that the water was always instantly warm. "Get yourself nice and wet." Jack stepped under the spray and let the water drip down, washing the sweat from his body.

Rose took longer to strip, slipping the white coat off her body and then fiddling with intricate undergarments. He could study her shapely form better now and even more so, as her corset eventually popped away to reveal her breasts. No longer pushed up and together, they looked no less stunning in their natural condition. So round and just the right size to grab a handful of and still have some to spare. Her circular areolae were a pale colour with dusky pink nipples perking out in the middle, like bullseyes, which he knew exactly how best to target. She leant down and removed her heels and her tits fell away from her body, as she did, like thick droplets of honey. She unclasped her suspenders next and rolled the stockings down the luscious curved muscle of her legs, toned from running with the Doctor. Lastly, those crotchless panties came off, not that they were doing much there in the first place. Jack marveled seeing his Rosie's naked form, in full, for the very first time. She was beautiful and sexy. His member was swelling with just the sight. A trifle of jealousy dawned in him that the Doctor got to enjoy such a body on frequent occasions.

Rose moaned as she stepped under the vacant shower head, joining the Captain and enjoying the spray. She soaked herself all over, before reaching out for a bottle of shower gel. It was cherry-vanilla scented and she squirted a generous dollop into her palm. She shut the water supply off. "I've got to make sure my staff are clean," she said and slapped the cool liquid onto his hairless chest.

Jack shuddered, but then relaxed, as she began to lather him, with the substance and his skin warmed again under her delicate touch. She washed his muscled abs and his chest, rolling over his nipples, that sparked further arousal into his cock and the pit of his stomach. She moved her hands up into his hair and gave that a scrub, digging her nails in to part the fine strands and moving her finger pads in massaging circles on his scalp. He closed his eyes and moaned with the sensation and his dick became stiffer still. She lathered across his limbs and got him to turn around, so she could do his back. She squirted further liquid in a line down his spine that dribbled down between the crack of his ass. as Rose washed the Captain's back, she smoothed diligently with her palms, feeling tension over his shoulder blades. She worked all the knots out for him, before sliding her hands down to rest on his butt. He groaned, as Rose Tyler cleansed and kneaded his cheeks.

"You're one dirty nurse," she told him. "Bend over, so I can clean you properly." Jack pressed his palms on the glass wall of the cubicle and leant forward. Rose put a hand between his thighs and got him to part his legs to a wider stance. "I need to be sure anyone working for me has an acceptable standard of hygiene," she spoke, parting his cheeks, she pushed a soapy finger against his asshole. "This is normal conduct." She slipped the digit inside, making the immortal whine. Rose probed the single finger deeply, moving it in and out of his accepting hole, before finding his prostate and massaging it. The Captain gasped, just about losing his footing. Rose put a hand on his hip, to help support him, as she pushed her finger in and out of the Captains ass in continual thrusts. She added another finger, but slowed her pace, teasing frustrated whines out of him. A third finger went in and she enjoyed sliding them in and out of her friend's crack and his splutters of,

"Doctor Tyler!"

"You were so good for me today Nurse. You worked hard and we have to get all the muck off you. I'm just going to give you a rinse now." Rose withdrew her hand, making Jack sigh in frustration. She turned the water back on, and put the shower head in her hand, spraying down the Captain's strong back. She parted his cheeks again and let the water wash the suds away from between them. "Turn around," she told him. He complied and she rinsed the warm water over his front and through his hair. She shut the water off again and reached for the gel again. This time she squirted directly onto his junk. He twitched responsively. "I need to make sure your tool is thoroughly sterilised after the procedure it was used for today."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, picturing again, himself boning the Time Lord's consensual rump. He'd been tightly restrained, with his legs spread in the air, unable to move, while the Captain moved in and out of his body with an unstoppable rhythm. As these images became fresh in his mind once more, Rose started to rub her hands on him, lathering his dick and balls, making his manhood smell of cherry-vanilla and encouraging the blood flow through his engorged shaft. He imagined her hand was the Doctor's rectum, squeezing tight and cool around him. It wasn't long before he came.

"There's my good nurse," she cooed to him, as his white seed shot over his stomach and pleasure overwhelmed him, from his head to his toes. Rose then took the shower head again and rinsed him completely clean, spraying it upward over his plumbing and getting the spunk off him. "I expect you to help me get clean too now, Harkness." Rose passed him the bottle of gel.

Jack grinned and started to coat her in suds. Hands in her bleached locks, that had darkened with damp, her curls had diminished and he washed the product away. Awarding her the same treatment she'd granted him, the Captain smoothed his digits into her muscle, working away any tension, before starting on the rest of her body. He particularly enjoying rubbing the substance around and over her ample breasts. Her nipples stood out between his fingers, so he brushed over those too and gave them a tweaking. She responded with a grunt of frustration and arching her pelvis towards him.

"Is there any other services you require of me, Doctor Tyler?"

"Are you angling for a pay raise?" she feigned shock and suspicion.

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Jack stated, reaching for the shower head and beginning to rinse her over. He wasn't going to fuck her though, he thought. Unsure about how such an act would go down, with her lover not present. Besides, he didn't have a condom on him. He'd been in costume without pockets. His usual clothes held an entire stash, but he'd left those in the wardrobe room, before this all began. He wasn't sure if the couple would even have condoms to use of their own, or if his old room was had been kept within the ship. However, this didn't mean he and Rose couldn't still play around–as she'd already proved on him.

"Depends on your angle," she decided, pressing into his body with hers. Their faces just inches apart. Breath heavy. But the ex-con artist just grinned, as the Londoner cried out. He had deftly moved the water flow down between them and flow upwards between her legs, getting her ass and cunt. In a particularly cunning move however, he covered the shower head with his hand, so the spray collected into a much thicker stream, which he shot directly at her clitoris. Rose went cross-eyed with the sudden pleasure and wrapped a leg around him. The Captain made sure they weren't going to slip at all and that his hand was rinsed, before pushing a finger up into her tight pussy. The Londoner bit her lower lip and bucked up on him, gripping his shoulders and urging the immortal on. Slowly he pushed in and out of her, teasing whimpers and further heavy breathing from his Rosie. Then he added a second finger, pumping them into her, as he stimulated her clit with the water.

"That was fine doctoring you did for Mister John Smith today, Doctor Tyler." He complemented her efforts.

"Yeah!" She equally agreed and responded to the physical ministrations, as he curled and thrust part of his hand inside her, quickly.

"You have quite the talent for making your patients feel good. I want to make you feel good too, doctor." Jack circled the spray around her nubular collection of nerve endings and pumped his fingers as hard and deep and fast as could get, making his Rosie whine increasingly louder, before punishing her clit directly and completely with the jet of water again. Wrapping her arms around the Captain tightly, she arched into him, holding on for dear life, as she rode through a deep and shuddering orgasm that left her gasping and panting for breath.

"You can definitely have a pay rise!" she exclaimed, as soon as physically possible. Jack just laughed in the deep booming way he so often does and they rinsed off again.

After enjoying a long steamy hot shower together with the Captain and helping to scrub each other clean, Rose wrapped fluffy towels around her head and body, she looked in the mirror and realised her make-up really needed to be sorted out. It had mostly washed away with sweat and the shower, so she removed it completely and then used a deep facial scrub to cleanse the pores. Her room was handy to the ensuite bathroom, so next she went immediately to her personal dresser and pulled out some clean comfy clothes from home. Then, plopping herself onto her large bed, she took the time to blow-dry her hair. Feeling very relaxed, but tired out from the day's previous activities, she enjoyed giving herself a thorough pampering on top.

Jack, on the other hand, had a longer way to fetch his clothes and was passing the med bay on his way back to the wardrobe room, when he heard groaning. He decided to quickly pop in on the Doctor and just check that he was sleeping soundly. It was common knowledge, between his companions, that the Gallifreyan was prone to nightmares. The Captain wanted to make sure his friend was getting the proper rest his body needed. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist, when he swaggered on into the med bay again. Usually he liked to air dry completely, but he didn't know how that would be received aboard the TARDIS. His team at the hub only barely put up with it. Perhaps his half-naked body would be a welcoming enough sight for the Time Lord to wake to.

When he turned up the lights above the Time Lord's bed however, Jack's stomach flipped. The Doctor was slightly curled in on himself, shivering and sweating. His eyes were closed, but not in peaceful sleep, as he panted out, with gritted teeth. What his friend was currently experiencing was no nightmare.

"Christ! Doc?" Jack exclaimed at the sight before him. He found the alarm and clicked it, to set of the cloister bells and get Rose to come. "Doc? Can you hear me?" Jack needed to know the level of his friend's consciousness. "Doc? Doctor?" Panicked tones laced his voice.

"Jack? It hurts," the Doctor responded. His voice quiet and pained.

"Where does it hurt?" the ex-time agency field medic asked, immediately.

"My gut. Ow. Jack?" Jack peeled back the blankets and noticed that the Doctor's hands were wrapped loosely around his midriff. He pulled the covers down further. For a moment, worry overtook him, that he was going to find blood pooled between his legs or something equally as worrisome. He breathed a sigh of relief that the bed-sheets were clean, if a little sweat-soaked.

"Can you describe the pain? Is it dull or sharp? Stabbing, or cramping?"

"S'like... cramp, but... feels hot. Jack, where's... Rose?"

"She's coming," Jack assured and pushed back the Time Lord's fringe with his hand. It had grown increasingly spiky with perspiration, making him appear child-like. With worry, he noted the Doctor was feeling warm. A sure sign something was wrong. He went to grab a thermometer, finding only the rectal type. It would suffice. He piled some other equipment onto the trolley and returned to the Doctor with it. "I need to take your temperature. Do you think you can get more on your side for me?"

"Don't wanna... move."

"Okay," the Captain reluctantly accepted and breathed a sigh. "We can wait for Rose."

In the meantime, he stripped the blankets back completely, to help cool the Doctor off and placed the pulse ox monitor on the Doctor's finger. The numbers came up, showing elevated heart rates, which were in line with him experiencing pain. His oxygen saturation was also a little low. There was an emergency oxygen feed next to the bed and he attached it to a nasal canola, hooking it around the Doctor's ears and below his nose. "Is it alright if I put my hands on your abdomen?"

"No touching," the Doctor whined, in fear of further pain.

"I need to find out where the pain is coming from. When you say your gut hurts, are you experiencing any pain in either your groin, or your rectum?" Jack worried that they had somehow caused this. It wouldn't be the first time one of the Captain's sexual escapades had ended up going wrong and causing trouble. He had thought they'd been safe though. Their equipment was clean and they'd used so much lubricant.

Rose heard the Doctor's moaning upon entering the room. She was clean and dried off and had put on a comfortable dress and leggings. She wasn't sure why the cloister bells would be going off and headed first to the empty console room, before turning heel and darting for the med bay.

She saw that the Captain was naked, but for a towel tucked around his manhood and was crouched over the Time Lord's bed. The covers had been pulled right off and the Doctor was still wearing the baggy hospital gown they had given him. The garment was pale, but he looked bone white in contrast. When she took in the Doctor's grimacing facial expression and hunched position, Rose knew immediately that he was hurting.

"What's going on?" she quickly asked.

"I don't know. He's come over with abdominal pain and seems fevered." Jack filled her in. "He won't let me touch him, but he needs his temperature taken and an examination. Help me get him over?" Rose nodded and helped to move him. The Doctor cried out. He didn't want to be on his side.

"You're okay, Doctor. We have to find out your temperature." Jack held the weakening, whimpering, Doctor in position, while Rose donned a rubber medical glove.

The Doctor still had a plug lodged in his bottom and that would have to be removed first. "Just relax, Doctor." Rose gripped its plastic base to ease the toy out of him. The Doctor moaned and sobbed as she told him to push for her, until it came out. "Very good. Well done," she praised. Jack took the used toy from her and next handed her the long thin device.

Applying some gel on her rubber glove, she then separated the Time Lord's ass cheeks. She made sure to coat a fresh new amount of lube to the exposed butt hole. It had clamped tightly shut again almost as soon as it had been emptied. She told him to relax, before slipping the thermometer inside. The Doctor grunted at even that intrusion, feeling particularly sensitive.

"It's going to be alright, Doc," spoke Jack, as he rubbed the Time Lord's shoulder. It would take a few minutes at least to get an accurate recording. In the mean time Rose wanted to try and figure out what had gone wrong.

"I'm going to give you an examination and try find out what's causing the pain, alright?" But he just moaned.

Easing his hands out of the way, she pulled his gown up. His abdomen wasn't showing anything out of the ordinary, upon visual exam. She put her hand on his abdomen. He whimpered that he didn't want it. "I'm just going to have feel of your tummy. It's alright." Exchanging a concerned look with Jack, she began to palpitate his cramped belly.

Though his muscles were tight, Rose couldn't feel anything unusual there either. When she felt into a specific place however, he seemed to experience more pain. She hated hurting him, but they had to find out what was wrong, so it could be fixed. "Jack, pass me the ultrasound? I want to try and get a scan of this area."

The Captain handed Rose the item from the trolley. She had used it on his genitals earlier and knew how to work it. They put some gel on his belly area and then Rose pressed in with the probe. The machine whirred as it took its internal images. The Doctor keened in discomfort and grabbed the pillow tightly. Jack pried his grip away and let him hold his hand instead. That way he'd be able to comfort the Doctor, while also gauging his pain response. And the Time Lord was certainly squeezing the immortal's hand tight.

"Well there's definitely something going on there," Rose annotated, frowning, "In what looks like his bowel. I can't get a clear image though. I'm not sure if there's some kind of perforation, or what?" She turned the monitor to show Jack, hoping he'd have a better idea of what to do.

"Yeah, you're right. That image is no good. Why don't you try again, from the back? And pass me the cuff. I'll check his blood pressure." Jack was a bit stuck, as the Doctor was holding on to the Captain firmly, not letting go. Rose gave the device over and the Captain skillfully fastened and worked it with just one hand free.

"Okay," Rose moved to the other side of the bed, rather than make the Doctor move again. Because the patient gown was an open-backed design, she didn't have to undress him at all. She had a feel around for the painful spot, but it didn't seem as bad from the back. She squirted some gel on anyway and pressed in with the device to get the scan they needed. The Time Lord didn't like having his blood pressure taken, but having the scan done was worse, he writhed on the bed, uncomfortable and distressed.

"Just hold still. I need to get a clear image, Doctor," Rose instructed, putting a hand to his waist and pressing into his back hard with her tool. "Ugh. Its no good. We'll have to try something else." She showed the useless scan to Jack. There was some kind of overexposure.

"The good news is his current blood-pressure doesn't point to a bleed. It is something else."

"Did we cause this, Jack?" Rose voiced the Captain's own concerns.

"I don't see how, but that does seem most likely."

"Maybe, I should give him another rectal exam?"

"If you think that's best," Jack stated. They both felt like they were grasping at straws. Rose eased the thermometer out of the Doctor's rectum and sighed.

"Twenty one point three degrees, Jack?"

"That's rather high." Jack winced. Rose headed over to the treatment area and found some ice packs. She tossed them to Jack, who activated them and placed them on the Doctor's head and body. After a few moments of the therapy, the Time Lord seemed to become slightly more coherent.

"Ah! What're you... doing?" he asked, in time to react to Rose inserting a rubberized finger into him.

"I need to check you here, Doctor," Rose explained, "I know its difficult for you right now, but I need you to try and relax." The Doctor just moaned in response. Forcing past his quivering sphincter, she felt inside his cavity and hunted for abnormalities.

The exam was thorough, as she couldn't allow herself to miss anything. His prostate had shrunk, now so it was unlikely to be that. And there didn't seem to be any tearing that she could feel. When she discovered nothing of consequence, she felt relieved, but also disappointed. At least if she'd found something, they would know what was likely to be ailing the Time Lord and figure out a way to treat him. She withdrew her finger from his ass. It didn't even have so much as a speck of blood on it. "Everything seems okay there. I'm gonna have to look deeper."

Rose picked up the speculum from the trolley. She regarded his tightly cramped muscles. "I think I will give you that injection this time, Doctor." There was a couple of prepared syringes, containing a local muscle relaxant, on the trolley. She used an alcohol wipe on his cheek, swabbing the area she needed to inject. It was only a tiny needle, but the Doctor still muttered a sensitive 'ouch,' when she jabbed it into his butt-cheek. "Sorry, sharp scratch," she warned, as she gave the same treatment to the other side. "We'll just give that a moment to work and then I'll insert the speculum."

As she oiled up the penetrative tool, she was surprised to see tears at her lover's eyes, not really knowing him to cry. It broke her hearts to see. He had been so excited to receive this kind of treatment earlier, but now that he needed it, he was feeling miserable for himself. The best thing to do was just get it over and done with as quickly and efficiently as was safely possible. She put her finger in his hole again, asking him to squeeze on her and feeling that he was now slack. "Okay, Doctor, you're ready now. We'll proceed."

Jack helped the Doctor to move, so he was on his back again, where the Doctor was more comfortable, but bent his legs up, so his knees were against his chest. The Doctor didn't have the strength to hold the position under his own steam, so the Captain assisted him. Rose was glad to have Jack there helping. She might have panicked if she was left to care for the Doctor on her own.

Rose pushed the blunt tip of his device against his anus. "Let me know if anything hurts too much." He wasn't numb, but he had no muscle control. The steel blades went easily through his back passage. He whined, but didn't scream in pain, or anything alarming. "Good boy," she cooed, happy that he was letting her check him out. Inserting the tool to its limit, she opened him as wide as possible and left him like that, while she collected her medical torch.

"Rose! Where are... you?" he called out, sensing her presence had left him again.

"Its alright, Doc." Jack tried to calm the frantic Time Lord. "She's just finding her light, so she can have see inside your bottom and find what the matter is."

"'Kay," the Doctor replied, despite still sounding agitated. He sought the comfort his immortal friend provided and buried himself into Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry, Doctor." Rose apoligised, arriving back at his bedside. "The torch must have fell and rolled under the treatment couch. I've got it now though, so I'm going to take a look inside you. Just keep nice and still. Hug Jack if you need to." The Doctor uncoordinatedly wrapped an arm over Jack. "That's it. Good lad."

Lighting him up inside, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary either. He seemed fine. There was definitely something wrong with him though. She studied him a bit longer, just to be sure The Doctor tried to writhe with the cramps that wracked him. It interrupted her examination, as Jack had to use his strength to restrain the arching Doctor and make sure he didn't do himself damage. Rose softly shushed him and told him he was doing well, rubbing the back of his thigh, until he had calmed enough to safely continue.

Taking another look into his cavity, she made sure there was nothing obvious that she was missing. But his rectum looked the same as when she'd examined him before. And there had been nothing wrong then either. Rose sighed in frustration. "Whatever this is, its higher up in the bowel. I can't see it, this way." Carefully, she closed the speculum again and gripped it, ready to take out. With some gentle tugging and while his muscles were slack, it came out easily, despite the Time Lord's groaning.

There was a silence, as the three of them contemplated what to do next, penetrated only by the Time Lord's vocalisations of pain.

"Jack." The subdued Doctor quietly got the Captain's attention. "Your space... hopper?" Jack sighed at the suggestion.

"You deactivated it, Doc. I can't use it to leave and find help. And you're in condition to fly the TARDIS. We're on our own."

"I know." Even in his condition, the Doctor managed a halfhearted roll of his eyes. "Other functions... should still be... online. Med scan?"

"Oh, right. Yes! I didn't even think!" Jack smacked himself in the head at his own stupidity. He began to power up the 51st century technology.

"Neither did... I, 'til now," the Doctor admitted. "S'okay."

"I'm not the one with the fever though, Doc," hinted Jack. He aimed his wrist strap towards the Doctor's abdomen for the few seconds it would take. Blue light played over the Time Lord's skin. The software only had the capability to run rudimentary scans, for applying first-aid in the field. He hoped it'd be enough.

Taking the strap away again, he activated its display. A hologram came up to hover in the air above the compact device. Jack quickly isolated the problem area. "That does not look normal."

"Is that the energy?" Rose asked. A concentration of light glowed in a segment deep into the Doctor's intestinal tract.

"It seems to have formed some kind of blockage," Jack guessed. "I'm not sure how that could have happened though. Any ideas, Doc?" He shook the Doctor slightly in his arms. He hated to be asking the Doctor for advice, when he was laid up like this. It wasn't as if there was any other experts on Time Lord anatomy around though. He was trying to keep his eyes open, against the pain and take in the scan results, while shivering and moaning. It was a sorry sight.

"Um, blockage? Yeah." He rubbed his face and took as deep breath as he could manage. "Looks like it. How's that... happened? Shouldn't've happened... Ah, it hurts." The Doctor grimaced and panted through a particularly painful cramp. "Don't... know, sorry."

"It's okay," Jack accepted the Doctor was at a loss as well and was struggling. "Don't worry. We'll find out what's caused this and find a way to sort it."

"Would another enema work? That's for flushing out blockages?" Rose suggested.

"No," the Doctor insisted. "Need the... energy. Jus' not... assimilating it, for some... reason."

"I think we need a closer look at it, so we can figure out how to safely disperse it," commented Jack and tutted, thinking. "Rose, can you hold him? I need to get something from the store." She nodded.

Jack leant the Doctor forward, in order to give himself a gap to move out. The Gallifreyan whined at the movement and loss of the one comfort he had. He reached out an arm, needing the support. Rose quickly took over though, perching herself on the bed, in behind the sickened Time Lord. Jack was then able to fully extricate himself and head to the med bay's main storage unit, in search of some equipment that could aid them.

The Londoner waited with the Doctor, holding his hand and caressing him. She hugged the Doctor to her breast and made sure the ice pack was pressed to his burning forehead, hoping he'd find some relief from that. His ragged breathing was a worry.

"Does the ice feel like its helping, Doctor?"

"Maybe." He was grateful for his companion's embrace. The smooth rise and fall of her chest and her single human heart beat pumped out a reassuring rhythm against his ear. It was slightly fast with her worry for him, but he knew it was still much slower than his own racing binary vascular system at this point.

"What's the pain like, on a scale of one to ten?"

"Ten being... regeneration?"

"I suppose." Rose knew that having yourself literally explode into a completely new person had to the most painful thing for a Time Lord to experience. Even if it was just for a brief amount of time. The pain he was in now seemed a lot more constant.

"Seven?" he guessed, breaking off into a cry of pain. "Ahhhh!" The Doctor arched on the bed and in Rose's arms. She despaired a little, as all she could do was hold him, until the cramp passed. "Make that... an eight." He changed his answer, once he'd caught his breath. He was shaking and clammy and pale and he couldn't go on like this.

"I think I need to go find you something for the pain. What can you take?" Rose went to get up. He cried out with the movement and sobbed again.

"No, please? Please, don't... leave me?"

"You have to let me go and get your drugs, Doctor. Your body can't take this stress."

"Wait 'til... Jack comes. I need... you. Hold... me, please?" The Doctor looked so broken and his eyes pleading, that Rose relented. She held him tight and didn't let go. She hoped that whatever Jack was looking for would assist the Time Lord past this particular nightmare.

"Okay, love. You need to try and breathe deeply though, through your nose and get some oxygen in, alright?" She spoke her condition. He nodded, inhaling a little more slowly and panting less. It would've calmed him more if the cramps were less unrelenting in stealing his breath again.

The Doctor could feel himself shake as the cramps wracked him. He gripped Rose tight, using her to anchor him. He felt like a weakling, caving to pain like this. What would Rose think of him? Her approval was important to him, especially since he'd regenerated and he had to convince her that he was the seem man and every bit as good as his predecessor. He wondered if his ninth incarnation would have dealt with the pain better. Or was this body just that fragile?

A Time Lord was supposed to have more control than this. But he had never been a good Time Lord. And this wasn't a problem any normal Time Lord would usually encounter either. Namely because it wasn't normal practice to have artron energy-fueled bum sex–especially after energy destabilsation caused by regeneration gone wrong. He'd be even more shunned by his species if the knew about this and they were still alive–ridiculed and used as an example, of what a Time Lord should never be. He was a bad Time Lord and he didn't even know what was happening to him. It scared him. He needed Rose for his emotional support, but knew he was worrying her too. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her distress.

When she had suggested leaving to get the drugs, fear had clenched is old hearts. He wanted the pain to go away so badly, but he couldn't handle losing Rose, when he needed her most. When Jack arrived, he'd get the immortal to find some suitable medication, because Rose was right. His weak body couldn't deal with this much torment for an extended period.

Jack finally returned. No longer in just a towel, he was dressed again in fresh scrubs and was carrying a box, with some folded red fabric folded over top–what looked like a second set of the Galifrey-originating garments.

"How's he doing?" Jack chose to ask Rose, rather than the Doctor himself.

"He's in severe pain, Jack. I wanted to find him some drugs, but he wouldn't let me leave him. He seemed to pass out for a moment, with a particularly violent cramp, but he's come back round," Rose answered, feeling like she should have probably gotten the medication for him anyway.

"It's alright. He should probably have someone watching him at all times right now anyway. We can't rule out the potential for further complications." Jack tried to assure her that she had done alright by the Time Lord. The Captain lifted the Doctor's chin, so they were eye to fever-glazed eye. It didn't pass his notice that the Doctor's were looking slightly blood-shot. "Doc, look at me. Are you with me?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm here now, so tell me, is there a drug aboard that is safe for your metabolism and will help with the pain?" Jack tried to be as clear as possible with his question, but the Doctor seemed to faze out a bit anyway.

"What?" he responded belatedly, blinking.

"Painkillers, Doc?"

"No aspirin."

"Yes, we know. I think you're going to need something a bit stronger than that, anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"What can we give you then? What's safe?"

"Um." Furrowing his brow, the Doctor thought–a particularly slow process at the moment, it would seem. It was interrupted by more cramping through which, he managed to gasp, "Tortrinol!"

"Tortrinol?" Jack repeated.

"That's the one," the Doctor confirmed as the stomach-twisting cramp eased off, leaving only the constant hot gut-churning pain.

"I'm not familiar with that drug. Do you have it in the TARDIS drug cabinet?"

"Hope so. S'from... Gallifrey."

"Okay and what's the dosage?" Jack made sure he got the details, while the Doctor was still fairly lucid.

"Two... point six"

"Milliliters? Is it intravenous?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" The ex-Time Agency certified field medic needed a definitive answer.

"Both."

"Okay, so that's two point six milliliters Tortrinol into your vein?" the Captain checked one more time. The Doctor screamed though, clutching at his belly and Jack had to wait. it worried Jack that the Doctor seemed to be getting worse. They had to deal with the energy build-up, but they had to make sure the Doctor's pain was managed first.

"Two point six... Tortrinol... injection, stat!" the Doctor barked, once he had the air to do so. He was frustrated how long it was taking to be understood, though the rational part of his brain did tell him that is was important Jack was thorough, when they were dealing with potentially lethal medications.

"Received and understood," Jack clipped and headed to the treatment area, where the drug cabinet was. He scanned the shelves. Nothing with 'Tortrinol' on its label stood out to him, but there were some vials with Gallifreyan script at the top. He grabbed for those. Jack knew the TARDIS didn't normally translate her base language, but she must have been helping him, because when he looked at them for long enough, his eyes drew to one particular vial. After a few moments, the label morphed to read 'Tortrinol' in a swirling text. "Ha!" he cried and fished for a fresh needle from the draw, before returning to the Doctor's bedside.

"Did you find it?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Yup." Jack showed held up the vial for her to see and then drew up the correct dose. "Sharp scratch, Doc," Jack warned. Though, the pain of one needle was nothing compared to anything he was currently experiencing. Thankfully the drugs seemed to be fast-working ones and the Doctor soon sighed, as he finally experienced some relief.

"Is that feeling better, Doctor?" Rose wanted to make sure, that the Doctor sagging in her arms was a good sign. "What's your pain scale?" The Doctor replied that it was now a 'four,' which meant his agony had decreased by half. Jack took the Doctor's blood pressure again and it was actually looking a bit better. None of this meant that the Doctor was out of danger though, just that he was coping with it better.

"We've got to get a closer look at the energy surge to the Doctor's bowels," said Jack. He unclipped and flipped the lid on the box he'd fetched earlier. He'd had to dig quite far back into the ship's medical stores to look for it, but he'd known the Doctor would have one, amogn his array of collected medical paraphernalia, even if it never got used. They'd hopefully be able to operate it though, with limited amateur knowledge, in order to reach an accurate diagnosis of the Doctor's condition. He pulled out a device with a long flexible tube, holding it up for Rose and the Time Lord to see.

The Doctor's stomach flipped at the sight of it.

"No. You're not going to... scope me?"

"I know the technology seems a bit basic and antiquated to you, Doctor. But it should serve as efficient for this matter," responded Jack. "It can allow for us to get an up-close view of the blockage–and access in case we found ourselves having to intervene."

"I don't understand," admitted Rose, looking to the elongated medical tool in the Captain's hand. "What is it?"

"Jack wants to thread that... through me, um... via my... bum hole," the Doctor answered her, looking embarrassed, flushed and sweaty.

"You've taken plenty of things up there though," Rose reminded him. "You're not about to get coy now, are you?"

"This is a bit more... invasive than that," the Doctor elaborated. "It carries more risks. And it can be... painful. You'll probably need to... knock me out for it... too. And I don't tend to do too well... with anesthetics."

"We'll take care of you, Doc," Jack insisted. "It needs to be done."

"Yeah," the Doctor accepted.

"So, you're consenting to let us do this to you then?" Rose checked. She was worried they needed more experience for such a task.

"Jack is probably gonna... have to take over the... anesthesia part... –making sure that I... cope with it. But... I need you... to scope me." The Doctor had directed his gaze to Rose's. He was still breathing quite heavy and his face was in a permanently fixed grimace, even with the lower level of pain–obviously still experiencing cramping, if less violent than before. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing roughly, before asking, "How steady... are your hands feeling... Rose?"

"Um," started Rose. She held up her palms and turned them over. They were trembling slightly. She took some deep calming breaths though and the they soon stilled.

"That's... gonna have to be... good enough," the Doctor remarked, on short breath.


	8. Deep Treatment

The TARDIS passengers prepared themselves for the Doctor's procedure.

The humans both scrubbed up in the med bay basin, santising right up to their elbows. Rose had changed into to smaller size of matching scrubs, as what Jack wore.

The Doctor had gone through how to use the gas feed, that would put him to sleep. Jack was to then take it away and only give him more if it looked like he was going to wake up. It was important the Doctor wasn't dosed with too much, so he wasn't taken too low, which could cause all sorts of problems. There was the potential for his bypass to take over, so he didn't breathe the gas in at all. He didn't think this particular gas would trigger that response too quickly though, especially for just a minor procedure. They made sure all the necessary equipment was at hand if anything did go wrong though. The ex-Time Agency field medic was trained to deal with basic things such as respiratory suppression, or if his hearts were to stop. In the case of accidental overdose, or adverse reaction, there was an antidote on hand.

The bed had been stripped, and narrowed, around the Time Lord, for the minor exploratory operation, that turned out to be quite a big deal. They didn't want to risk moving him too much. The Doctor was laid on his side by the Captain. His uppermost leg was bent higher than the other, to make for an easier entry. The position wasn't quite as uncomfortable for him, now he'd received the pain killers. The ice treatments were packed around him, in an attempt to keep his temperature safely down. The fluid/nutrition IV was still going into him and that would assist too. It was working to some extent, but he remained fevered.

Jack needed to make sure the Doctor's bottom was prepared. He snapped on some rubber gloves, before putting his hands on the bare pale ass, rubbing and squeezing the cheeks. The Doctor grumbled but let Jack continue, somewhat understanding the necessity. The Captain pushed and palpitated the fine flesh with his hands, then gave each side a slap, checking for tension in the muscles. These weren't exactly the circumstances in which he had so often imagined handling the Time Lord's bum, but he'd take what he could get. It just hurt him that there was an undertone of stomach-flipping worry to the situation.

After applying gel to one of his latex clad fingers, he opened the Galifreyan and stuck his thick digit inside. The Doctor's asshole still seemed pretty slack, from the sedative prior to the insertion of the speculum. He needed to be sure though. They didn't need his natural responses interfering with the endoscopy.

"Can you squeeze for me, Doc? Hard as you like?" The Doctor grimaced as he endeavored to tighten his muscles around the immortal's rubberized finger. "Tighter, come on?" The Doctor tried, but it didn't feel like he was doing anything. He didn't even realise he was groaning with the effort, until Jack spoke again. "Alright. Don't strain yourself. You're still very loose there. There is some resistance though, so I'm going to give you just a small top up of the relaxant."

From his supplies, Jack took an alcohol swab and a small needle. Gently, he rubbed the sterile wipe into the Doctor's flesh, in a caressing fashion, quite near his hole. "Little prick," the ex-con artist warned, injecting a minute dose into the Doctor's ass muscle, as close to his awakening ring as he safely could, coaxing it back to sleep. The Doctor jolted at the sudden pinch to his muscle that stung, but quickly calmed down again.

Rose took up the task of handling the scope. She tried not be nervous, as she coated the long flexible tubing in thick gel. The Doctor seemed to trust that she was capable of maneuvering it inside him, so she focused on that. She knew the Doctor was nervous about being knocked out and didn't blame him. It wasn't something to be taken lightly and he was making himself vulnerable. Hopefully, if she acted confident, up until he was asleep, it would rub off on him too.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" Jack asked, holding the mask at the ready and holding the Doctor's hand.

"I guess I... have to be don't... I?" the Time Lord commented, with a courage that his tight grip on Jack's hand didn't quite match.

"Count backward from ten," was all Jack replied. Not giving the Doctor the chance to change his mind this late in the game, he held the mask to the Doctor's face and started the gas feed.

"Ten..." the Doctor started counting, as fragrant mist filled the mask, flowing into him.

"See you on the other side," Rose told him, with a smile. It was important they kept the Doctor calm, so he didn't try and fight the drugs and potentially trigger his bypass.

Already his vision was starting to distort and blur out of view. He felt pleasantly fuzzy and sleepy, but recalled he was supposed to be counting.

"Nine... Eight..." his eyes started to flicker and the numbers began to slur. "War..." The Doctor's eyes closed and his body went slack. His hand no longer held the Captains and Jack tucked it away, so he was comfortable.

Rose's smile disappeared now that the Doctor was out. It felt wrong, on so many levels, having to stick something so long through his bum, when he was unconscious like this.

"His system is going to burn through the drugs very quickly Rose and there's only so much I can safely give him. You have to get on with it, if we're going to find the source of his pain soon enough. You can do it. He believes in you and so do I." Jack offered Rose his support, while stressing the importance of carrying though with the procedure in good time.

"Right, yeah," Rose gathered herself and started to thread the tubing in through his backside. The equipment had a light and a camera that fed to the monitor they had set up, showing the scope's live position. It was a high definition and they were easily able to see Jack's white cum clinging to the Doctor's pink tissues. The Captain might have enjoyed that view more had the circumstances been less dire. Maybe he could get a snapshot of the footage to wank over later.

As, Rose pushed the tool in deeper, it moved past the first section of his lower bowel and she could see much further than before. It was unnerving and she stopped. "He's definitely out, yeah?"

"Like a light," Jack assured her. "Keep going, you're doing great." Rose pushed the tubing further inside him, snaking it through the prone Time Lord's guts. They inspected each section closely, looking for anything untoward.

When she got to a particular bend, they could see an emanating glow "Well, that looks like the culprit," the ex-time agent announced. "Move it around the bend. We need to need get as close as possible."

The concentrated mass of energy particles shone brightly and did indeed look like it was burning. Rose was actually able to move directly into it though to no fault of the equipment. She worried it might melt or something, but it obviously wasn't that hot. The energy distorted the image slightly, but his intestinal wall was view-able and showing signs of slight decay in the area. They didn't want that to get any worse.

"Why do you think its built up here do you think?" Rose asked of Jack.

"Hm, I'm not sure." Jack noted that the Doctor's heart rates wavered slightly, but he showed no other indications of waking. "You need to move the probe some more, so we can investigate." She pushed it deeper still. "There!" Jack pointed. "What's that?" There seemed to be an abnormal bit of tissue, forming some kind of nub in the lining of the Doctor's bowel.

"Is that normal for him?" Rose wondered. Jack didn't answer though, as the Doctor was stirring slightly and his heart rates had increased further.

"Hold that thought," the Captain advised, as he made sure the Doctor got a safe amount of anesthesia, to pull him back under again. It seemed like they had located the issue, but the procedure was not half over yet. The Doctor needed to stay asleep, so they had time to work out how best to deal with the problem, carry out any potential treatment and empty him of equipment again.

When the Doctor's vitals leveled out to what Jack double and triple checked was a stable level, he looked back at the scope's video feed again. He got it to zoom in more so and then squinted at the problematic obscurity. It didn't seem to be caused by recent trauma. "It looks like it could be either scar tissue of some kind, or some sort of natural anomaly."

"Why does he have one of those then?"

"Most people have one or two do-dads in the body that are slightly out of place or are a bit unusual," Jack assured her. "My dad had a whole extra kidney!" Rose smiled at that. He'd never heard the ex-time agent talk about his family before. "Its possible the energy got confused and built up to try and heal it, if its not a regular part of the part of Time Lord anatomy. That's just a guess though."

"What do we do about it? Does it need to be removed?"

"If it hasn't otherwise caused him any problems, I think we should leave it. We aren't trained surgeons. We need to tell him about it though. If it becomes a problem, he may be able to go somewhere Time Lord friendly, for a second opinion. Or else, I have my medic at Torchwood that could take another look, if he's agreeable. You haven't known him to have any abdominal pain until now until now, have you?"

"I don't think so–" she paused. Her expression changed, as she recollected something. "Oh, hang on. Yeah, at Christmas, when he was collapsing, he seemed to get some stomach cramps."

"I guess its possible, he had some issues caused by traumatic regeneration, that healed over. But its left him with this small incongruity."

"How could he not know about it though? I mean, he knew he had a mole between his shoulder blades, almost as soon as he'd regenerated." Jack smirked at the image of the Doctor discovering something like that. But he gave some thought to Rose's question.

"Maybe, with becoming so sick, its something he missed?"

"Perhaps." Rose accepted that could be true.

"The fact remains though, is what we're going to do about the energy build-up. It seems to be doing more harm than help there."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Were we wrong to give him that 'transfusion?'"

"No. The TARDIS confirmed it would help him. I don't think that even she anticipated this complication though."

"He's awkward," Rose nodded.

"He doesn't exactly have the anticipated reactions to things, even for his own species," Jack confirmed. He considered the matter of the energy blockage again. "We need to disperse it somehow." Jack thought for another moment. "What happens if you move the scope back and forth?"

"Like this?" Rose very gently maneuvered the device in short thrusts.

"Yeah, like that," Jack encouraged. They watched the energy on the screen. It seemed to bounce and dance around, becoming less concentrated. "Ooh, it didn't like that, did it?"

"I'll move it some more," Rose continued to thrust the instrument more diligently. The energy pulsated and stated to move away. Rose tried to guide it away from the afflicted area and further into Doctor's intestine.

"Well done, Rose. Keep it up. Its working." Rose pushed and pulled the scope in and out of the Doctor's body, through his ass, watching the result on the screen. It really was working. "That's it, Rose. Really fuck him deep with it?"

The Londoner's jaw gaped at the ex-con artist's choice of language. But, then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. She had heard much worse come out of the 51st century 'naughty nurse's' mouth in the past. And she supposed that was what she was doing. 'Fucking' the Doctor's ass with the medical scope. Forcing into his ass around through his guts, pulling out slightly and then probing deeper still. At least he was unconscious and that surely meant he wouldn't experience the tormenting discomfort such process may cause. Though as she pushed in further with it, she was nearing another bend of the bowel. She couldn't be too forceful here, should she risk perforating through the organ's lining with the camera end, causing the Doctor immense damage. So she just fucked him gently and giggled aloud at the thought.

The Captain heard her little chuckle and looked up to see a glint in her eye. He liked this slightly perverted side of Rose that had come out earlier in the role-play as well. He thought he might like to be on the receiving end of it, himself.

A tone interrupted his thoughts however, as the Doctor's monitor signaled a change in his condition. The Time Lord was starting to come around again and more quickly than before. "Crap, he's really burning through the anesthesia," Jack panicked a little as the Galifreyan's eyes flickered. He made sure the mask properly covered his patient's face and gave more of a dose. "Go to sleep, Doc?" he pleaded. He noticed that the Time Lord's heart rates were beating faster. "That is really not what I want to see from you right now. We're not quite finished yet."

"Jack?" Rose was startled that the Doctor seemed to be waking, while she was using invasive medical equipment deep inside him. "What's happening?"

"We've taken too long. His body is rapidly breaking down the chemicals, so they're no longer very effective. Its one of the things he worried might happen. I'm going to give him some more Tortrinol. You need to keep dispersing the energy. Don't rush it though. The last thing he needs is an internal injury, but especially not while he's regaining consciousness.

"Ok- k- kay," Rose stuttered and her breathing quickened. Jack saw the image on the screen shaking and noticed the tremor was back in her hands.

"Rose!" He barked at her. "Get it together! Look what you're doing?" Rose snapped back to attention and checked herself quickly. She couldn't afford to lose control now and neither could the Doctor.

Jack used a tourniqet to find a vein in the Doctor's arm, and used an alcohol swab to clean the area. He drew up some more of the pain killing drug from the vial and dosed his friend, hoping that would help to keep him down. After a few tense moments the sudden increase in heart rates seemed like it was slowing. It was still going up though–just not quite as quickly. It was clear his body was fighting to waking up. Especially so, when he started to moan.

"Can't you give him some more?" Rose pressed, worried she was going to end up curling the medical tool back and forth through his guts while he was completely conscious.

"Unfortunately, while it seems the anesthetic is no longer working, there is still a substantial amount in his bloodstream. I don't want to overwhelm his system."

"Right," Rose accepted the reality she was presented with and continued to sodomise her lover, with the medical equipment, as he became increasingly aware.

"Oww." It was the Doctor that spoke this time.

"Rose, just continue," Jack ordered and sighed that this had happened. "You're alright Doc. We're just taking care of you." It wasn't clear if the Doctor had heard Jack or not, as the Time Lord just groaned again.

"'M no' 'uman," he seemed to mumble.

The energy was nearly completely dispersed at least, having traveled through his body to be absorbed properly. There just seemed to be a few stubborn particles that were clinging on for dear life. They couldn't leave them there either, should they cause further issues. Rose pumped the scope in and out, trying to ignore the pained sounds her lover slurred. "No... Stop it... Pea- Aaah!"

"Its nearly over, Doc. You're doing so well."

"Jack?..." The Doctor tried to move his head to look for the source of the American-sounding voice, but the anesthesia was still working to make his body weak. The fact that the Doctor was responding more readily proved he was more conscious now than not. Jack moved into his eye line, to make it easier for him and keep him from panicking. He saw that the Time Lord's pupils were incredibly dilated–wide circles, black as deep outer space. It was a clear indication that he was still heavily drugged, even if his actions begged to differ. Jack had been right not to dose the Doctor further.

"I'm here, Doctor," he took the Galifreyan's hand, which was still very limp, but the long digits attempted to curl around Jack's palm.

A blurred form moved into his sight. The Doctor's blink was slow and uncoordinated, trying to clear the image through the pain and the fog. Even if he couldn't make out his features, the Doctor knew it was the Captain. Even with drugs in his system his senses were alarming him that nobody should exist as such a constant fact in all of time and space, like this man does. The pain distracted him from these thoughts though. This was not how things were supposed to go. Whatever had been forced into his body was too deep in him and it was moving back and forth, thrusting inside him with a significant force. He was unable to fight it off. He couldn't take it. "Ah! Please? Guuurrrahh! Pears!"

It broke the immortal's heart to hear the Doctor begging in a situation such as this. But even more so to hear the safe-word.

"I'm sorry Doctor. You need this done. Its helping you. We're not role-playing anymore. You've become unwell. Something went wrong inside you. We're just fixing it now. You are going to feel better soon." It didn't sound like the truth, but it was.

"'Kay," the Doctor whispered. He didn't have the energy to argue, as well as cry out. His respiration rate was quickening in pace though. Jack applied the mask, but just gave him pure oxygen rather than the sleeping gas.

When she heard the Doctor utter the word they used to put an emergency stop to role-play, Rose felt ashamed. She couldn't stop and had to keep going–sodomising him. She let Jack speak the assurances to the doped up Time Lord and concentrated on the job at hand and the fact that it almost completed. Some pain-staking moments later, she finally finished coaxing the last stubborn dregs of energy from the Doctor. She made double sure the particles had definitely all moved on, by guiding the camera deeper again and past the next bend of bowel, checking for signs of lingering energy. They couldn't afford to leave any of it undispersed.

"Is he going to be alright, with me removing the scope now?" Rose asked Jack. She did not expect the Doctor to answer for himself, but he did.

"Take it out..." the Time Lord croaked.

"Rose, on the controls, there should be a setting, for applying a filament?" Jack explained. She looked to its different components.

"Yeah, I think I've found it."

"I want you to apply some to the section that has suffered erosion. The substance will pass up the tubing. You just need to direct it. It should provide additional protection, while the area heals and gets back to full thickness. There won't be any aspirin in it, as any anticoagulant would prove detrimental. Its important you direct it to the lining though and don't use too much. We don't want to end up blocking him up. He probably should lay off the enemas for a while after this, to be on the safe side."

"Okay," Rose turned their sight to the intestinal wall and activated the function lightly. They watched on the screen, as a thick wet matter left the end of the tubing from somewhere behind the fiberoptic camera. Thankfully it released slowly and not with high pressure. Rose was able to easily coat the section that had bared the brunt of the energy build-up and quickly cemented. The Doctor sobbed through the entire process.

"Great work Rose." Jack praised her skill under pressure. "It looks like we can withdraw now."

"Finally," the Doctor squeaked.

"Okay, Doctor," Rose addressed the Time Lord. "Breathe that oxygen your lovely nurse has given you. Nice and deep. It'll make the removal easier." She waited for the Doctor to take some efficient enough breaths and for Jack to confirm the Time Lord's O² had spiked. Slowly and carefully, she started to drag the long device out of his body. His muscles were no longer quite as slack and she had to account for that. She had half forgotten just how much of its length had gone into him and it seemed to take an age to withdraw.

The Doctor felt fuzzy. All through his body and even his mouth, which was dry and his tongue felt thick. But his bum was hurting and there was something curling deep inside him. The friction was like nothing he had ever experienced. It made him feel funny, sore and a little bit sick. He didn't want to be sick. Time Lords weren't supposed to get sick. The sensation had him wanting to squirm, but his body was just too heavy.

His friends were there. Jack the fact and his sweet Rose. They were telling him that it was okay, but he wasn't so sure it was. It was them that were making him feel this way, Jack with his gas filled mask, that the Time Lord didn't possess the energy to remove. And Rose with whatever she was pulling out of him. For a moment, he worried that she was pulling his guts out through his ass. That may account for the pain he felt and was only just clouded by whatever he'd been drugged with.

But his eyes wondered and he saw a fuzzy screen with what appeared to be a big close-up of someone's insides. He knew he was in the TARDIS. He could hear her. She was singing to him. The same song she used, when trying to soothe his nightmares away, during the times he tried to sleep on board. It confused him though as to why his ship would have a screen showing something as slightly grotesque as the inside of someone's intestinal tract. That was, until the thought occurred to him, that Rose was probably moving a camera inside him. That picture on the monitor was of inside him! How very slow he seemed to be today. It was odd. He laughed.

"Ha!"

Jack and Rose looked at the Doctor and then to each other. Had the Doctor just really stopped to laugh, between his moans of pain and mutterings that it hurt? But then he did it again. "Ha! ha! ha!"

"Are you sure you've not given him laughing gas?" Rose checked with the Captain.

"I'm sure. He's just on oxygen now. I imagine that coming off the anesthetic is making him go a bit doolally. Its not entirely unusual. In fact its fairly common. Let him enjoy it while it lasts. He may end up feeling a bit more rough later on."

All three of them experienced relief, when the the tail end, with the camera light, of the endoscopy tool finally appeared safely back in Rose Tyler's hand. But the Doctor was able to relax the most. He quickly went back to sleep, with the leftover effect of the drugs. Meanwhile, his companions busied themselves to make sure he would be alright and recover well.

Rose had become exhausted and Jack tried to convince her to have something to eat and go to bed. His artron batteries meant he didn't need to sleep. He'd stay up and monitor the Doctor. Rose refused on the moral ground, that the Doctor was going to need her when he woke up and to make sure he was going to be okay. She made them both coffee instead.

After the Doctor had been sound asleep for a few more hours though, Rose relented slightly and climbed onto the second med bay bed. Promising herself she was going to have just a little nap, she'd be there ready, to jump to his side, as soon as the Time Lord needed her. When he was sure his Rosie had thoroughly drifted off, the Captain took up a blanket and draped it over her. He then checked over the Doctor as much as he could, without stirring him.

Placing a hand to the Doctor's face and the back of his neck, Jack tried to gauge the Doctor's temperature. No longer did he seem quite as fevered, but by no means did his temperature seem back to normal. He guessed the Doctor's body was still working to assimilate the energy, even if the surge in his bowels had been dispersed. He hoped there wasn't going to be a build-up again, or else he wasn't sure what they would do. As long as the Doctor's fever didn't spike again, he was going to take it a as a sign they were in the clear. When the Doctor was awake, he'd take some more blood and maybe another scan, to see better how he was doing. For now, his heart rates and breathing were stable–another good sign.

Jack took the rolling chair from the treatment area, dragging it over to the Doctor's bedside and perched himself on it, waiting for any change in his patient.


	9. Convalescent Canoodling

"Rose? Rose. Rosie?" The Captain's voice filtered through Rose's dreams and he could feel a gentle hand rubbing her shoulder.

"Mm? Wha-?" she muttered, confused at why the Captain might be rousing her like this. Her eyes snapped open. He was leaning over her, with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. She realised she was in the med bay and laying on one of the patient beds. For a moment she thought something bad must have happened to her and she'd become ill. That was until a split second later and the recent events came flooding back to her. "I'm awake."

"Good. Because the Doctor is starting to wake up too. And I'm sure he'd like to see you."

Swinging her legs over the bedside, Rose realised she had been covered with a blanket. Jack must have done that for her. She wondered how long she had been out.

"How is he?" Rose asked, as she went to the Doctor. He was still on his side and when she got a look at his face, he still looked pretty much asleep to her. She could see Jack had left the nasal canola, so he was receiving oxygen and the drip was going into him still, but it looked like the bag had been changed over. He still had the hospital gown on, but had a sheet pulled to his waist, so his bottom was no longer on view.

"I can't say he's out of the woods, until I run a few more checks. I'll be able to do that when he's more awake and responsive. From what I have been able to monitor, he seems to be doing better though. It may take him a fair amount of time to recover properly, so the more he rests the better. I noticed his heart rates going up minutely and that he'd started to stir a moment ago, so I'm sure it won't be long until he's awake. We can gauge how he is and run the tests, see if he'll eat something and let him get back to sleep again."

"Okay," she accepted, taking a spot on the bed next to the Doctor. She held his hand, as he woke slowly. He was grumbling a bit and starting to wriggle. She put her hand on his face, to caress him. "Hey there. You're alright. Its time to wake up now, sleepy head," she coaxed him back to awareness, softly.

"Rose?" he responded, though he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. Open your eyes and you'll see that I'm here. Come on." She squeezed his hand and leant over him. His eye lids lifted lazily and he blinked a few times. "Hello."

"'lo," he answered to the blurry pink and yellow shape in his vision. His mouth felt dry and sandpapery. All of a sudden it washed with saliva though, as something in his gut pulled and he retched.

"Doctor?" Rose worried, but then yellow bile erupted from and slid down his chin.

"Woah, okay," Jack was prepared for this eventuality and had a receptacle ready, he held it to the Doctor's mouth and controlled the bed, so that it was angled upward. The Doctor threw up again–properly this time. Rose rubbed his back for him. She looked at Jack, concerned. "This is likely a side-effect from the anesthesia. I'll get him an anti-emetic." He left Rose to watch over the Doctor and catch his vomit, as the Time Lord's body contorted and expelled its contents.

"Shh, you're gonna be okay. Captain Jack is getting you something to help." The ex-time agent drew up a new drug and injected it into the drips reservoir. The Doctor had anticipated the symptom and had informed his companion of what to do, should it arise. This medication was safe. He didn't bother with the antidote either, as the anesthesia had to have nearly run its course. "There we go, Doctor. That should begin to help soon."

The Doctor threw up a few more times, before there seemed to be any effect. Jack wiped the Time Lord's face clean and Rose went round the other side of him again, so she could lay on the bed behind him, in a comforting spoon.

"You're gonna be okay," she said.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling, Doc?" Jack asked, checking the Time Lord's pulse.

"Bleurgh," the Doctor answered, sticking out his tongue.

"I'll bet," Jack chuckled at the Time Lord's slight antics. "That anti-emetic seems to be working better now though. How's your tummy feeling?"

"Sore."

"Sore from throwing up, or sore from something else?"

"Throwing up. I think, maybe. I don't know," the Time Lord admitted. "I don't feel well."

"Don't worry. You're still recovering. You're probably best going back to sleep. I think we'll forgo having anything to eat just yet. You've still got nutrient going in anyway. I just want to check you over a bit and then I'll let you rest some more." Jack took the stethoscope from where it hung around his neck.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" the Doctor asked. He felt retched, but he was pretty sure it was different kind of retched to whatever he had experienced prior to being put asleep.

"We believe so. We also believe we've stopped the problem. I need to make sure though, so I need to run my tests, alright?"

"Alright," the Doctor relented and Rose gave him a peck on the cheek, for being compliant, when he was clearly feeling so poorly.

The Captain first listened to the Doctor's chest, opening the hospital gown to do so. He got Rose to move out, so he could auscultate from the back as well.

"Just take nice deep breaths for me? In... And out." The Doctor complied, letting the Captain press the cold piece of equipment to his skin and listen to him intimately. He was happy when it was over though and Rose moved in, getting under the sheet too, to hug him again. He murmured contentedly, as she snuggled with him and praised his efforts. Jack's clipboard was back and he scribbled some things down on it.

The next thing Jack did was wrap the blood pressure cuff around the Doctor's arm. The velcro was loud and spiked a pain in the Doctor's head. Jack saw him wince. "Have you got a headache, Doctor?" he questioned.

"A bit."

"I'll sort out some more of your pain killer, in a moment. Let me just finish getting this recording," Jack spoke, pumping the cuff tight around the Time Lord's bicep, with the stethoscope's bell pressed to the area as well. Slowly, it loosened again around the muscle. Jack wrote down the recording, before putting a dose of Tortinol into the drip's feed as well.

There was a strangely shaped plastic bottle set aside and Jack showed it to the Doctor. "I want you to see if you can pee in this. I still haven't tested your urine and I bet its building up in there now, with all that fluid we've put in you."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed.

"You can just stay where you are. I'll pass it under the sheet for you." The Doctor accepted the bottle and reached under his gown, holding his dick to it. The Doctor sighed as he relieved himself and the steady stream of liquid could be heard filling and sloshing inside the plastic container.

"Well done, Doc," Jack congratulated the effort. He must have really needed to go, to use the bed bottle straight away, with company present. Though, the Doctor blushed, as he handed the full receptacle of his urine back to the Captain. Jack didn't mind though. He took Doctor's hands and rubbed them down, one by one, with some anti-bacterial wipes. Then he took the urine over to the bench. Emptying some of the waste into a sample pot, he then put it into the bio-analysis machine, setting that to run and disposed of the rest.

After washing his hands, Jack got some of the equipment he had set aside ready, for when the Doctor woke. He snapped rubber gloves on and proceeded to tighten a strap around the Doctor's bare arm, so he had a bared vein with which to extract blood from the Doctor. Rose held the Time Lord tight, as Jack stuck the needle into the Doctor and extracted a vial full.

"Good boy," Rose whispered into the Doctor's ear. She wasn't too fond of needles herself, so didn't watch the process herself. But she congratulated her Time Lord for subjecting to it, even if it was easier for him. In fact, she knew it was a fetish of his. She put her hand on his hip, squeezing and then trailed down over his waist and to his groin, to see how he'd respond. The Doctor's breath became slightly faster, as she rubbed him through the fabric of his gown. He had began to harden significantly by the time Jack came back from running the blood into the analysis machine.

"Rose," the Captain got her attention. "I'm gonna need you to step out, while I take his temperature."

Rose moved out from where she'd spooned behind the Doctor, under the sheet and just sat on the end of the bed. They still hadn't sourced another type of thermometer, but no one really minded this. Jack moved the sheet down, so he could see the Time Lord's bottom, as the gown left it exposed. He parted the Time Lord's cheeks. His anus bore no sign of the trials it had been put through. Jack squirted some lube onto his rubbery fingers and massaged them around the Doctor's hole.

He was surprised that the Doctor groaned and tensed. Jack hoped the nausea wasn't coming back again, or that the Doctor wasn't recalling the events of having been scoped. He didn't think it would be something the Doctor would remember, considering how drugged he'd been. But it was possible the memories could come back to him. It was also feasible that, even if his mind didn't recollect the events, his body would and be trying to protect him. "You're okay," the Captain soothed. "I'm only putting a thermometer in you. That's all."

Jack pushed the instrument's tip against his ass hole and began easing the thin tube into the Doctor's rectum. The Doctor squirmed and cried out. "Sh, sh, sh, sh," Jack attempted to calm his friend, clapping a hand to the Gallifreyan's hip, rubbing gently and soothingly. "That's going to need to stay in there a few minutes. I need you to behave and accept it. Rose, can you make sure he doesn't expel it?" Rose nodded and made to hold the long device in place.

Jack then went back round to the Doctor's front and informed him, he was going to check his abdomen. Jack put fresh gloves on and began trussing the front of the Doctor's gown up. "Oh. Okay," Jack started and seeing the Time Lord's member, thick and hard. Although, really, why should the Captain have been surprised?

The real question was what they were going to do about the Doctor's reaction, while he was bedridden and in his companions' care. The Doctor was smirking cheekily and it was clear what he wanted to do.

First things came first though and that was the matter of the Doctor's health. Jack was professional, as he placed his hands on the Doctor's belly. "Tell me if you feel any pain."

Jack could feel tension in the muscles leftover from the puking episode and the Time Lord seemed a little uncomfortable and tender, but there were no signs of him being in real pain, or anything untoward going on. However, Jack wanted to do a couple of scans to be sure.

He took a couple of images with the ultrasound, squeezing the goo onto the Doctor's skin and pressing in with his probe. Then as extra precaution, he used his vortex manipulators working function to play its blue light over the affected area of the Time Lord's abdomen. There were signs of the energy having been there, namely the thickening of the bowel, where the filament had been used. Everything looked good though. "Let's see what that temperature is at?" Jack asked of Rose, who remained curled up behind the Doctor.

"Okay, Captain," she dragged the rectal thermometer out from between her lover's cheeks, then held it up to inspect. "Seventeen degrees," Rose read, concerned that is was still high.

"Doctor?" The immortal addressed the Gallifreyan. "Do you know how long it will be before you body normalises?"

"A few days. Maybe a week."

"Okay. Is there anything you need us to do for you, other than allow you rest and ensure you've got enough nutrients going in?"

"Yeah."

"What is that?"

"A hand job would be nice." The Captain spluttered. He never imagined he'd be hearing these words from the same man who'd said, 'Buy me drink first.' Even as the Doctor had said it though, he sounded tired and worn out. Jack weighed up the options.

"If we sort you out, will you go straight off to sleep?

"Yeah, I'm quite tired."

"We know." Rose rubbed her lover's shoulder in sympathy.

"Okay, this will be a special treat, because you're such a unique patient, with extra needs." Jack put some gel on his gloves and then took hold of the Doctor's shaft. The Time Lord moaned. "Just relax and enjoy the treatment." He caressed the Doctor's dick and began to slowly pump on it. Rose leant over the Doctor's shoulder and watched the display. She wanted to provide him with satisfaction as well and starting unpinning the front of the Doctor's gown. She then reached her hands in and smoothed them over his chest.

"Mm, Rose," he spoke, encouraging her to touch him as well. Seeking his nipples, she tweaked them, sending sparks that pooled in his abdomen and twitched his cock in the immortal's hands.

The Captain was moving fist over fist, providing friction and gelled rubbery slick. A trickling of pre-cum had began to spill from his slit. "Ah, Captain!" the Time Lord cried out, as the immortal leant right down and licked the salty juices of his labours. Rose stuck her fingers into the Doctor's mouth, effectively gagging him, as he was forced to suck on them and be silenced. He didn't mind, as Rose was still using one hand to play with his nipples and was had also begun nuzzling and nibbling gently at his neck. She ran her tongue up to suck on his earlobe, stopping to whisper at his ear.

"Don't you have a naughty nurse there?" she teased the Doctor, who couldn't answer, only buck his hips, to thrust deeper into the immortal's wet cavern. Jack had both hands around the Doctor's length and was mouthing the head, sucking delightedly and taking it down into his throat. The Doctor was still groggy and his companions undoing him like this was almost too much to deal with. His cry was muffled by Rose Tyler's hand, as he spilled his seed into Jack Harkness' mouth. The Captain willingly swallowed down everything the Time Lord had to give. Jack then tucked the garment back over the softening cock and pulled the sheet up. The Doctor's eyes closed and his breathing was evening out.

Jack reclined the bed, so the Doctor lay mostly flat again.

"When you wake up again, hopefully the anesthesia's effect will have cleared completely and we can get some proper food into you. Just sleep now."

The Doctor was feeling much better the next time he came around. Albeit, still under the weather. Jack went through all the tests again and although the Doctor was showing signs of improvement, he still needed to rest, in order to keep heading in that direction.

The Doctor needed to be eating plenty, so they started him out on a bannana milkshake, which excited the Doctor and he guzzled it down. His companions were surprised he didn't make himself sick again. Jack and Rose took turns preparing meals for the Doctor, to keep his strength up, in the times he was awake.

Sometimes, he seemed so tired with very little energy to spare and went to sleep almost straight after eating. Other times he seemed full of energy and wanted to get up and do things. It became a fine-balancing keeping him in-line and making sure he didn't over-exert himself. He succeeded in getting out of bed once when they weren't watching, dragging the IV pole behind him and knocking it over, as he became dizzy, They found him collapsed on the floor, feeling sorry for himself. As gently as possible, they guided him back to bed, checking that he was alright and tucking him in again. It was too early into the energy re-assimilation process, for him to mobilise like that.

The companions took to remaining in the med bay for most of the time, taking the extra beds in there. Leaving only to visit the bathroom, or prepare food. Once or twice, Jack checked up on the TARDIS, in the console room. But everything seemed to be running smoothly with her and they were still drifting, undisturbed. They were able to apply all their energies to making sure the Doctor was being looked after, to the best of their both mortal and immortal efforts.

Being bedridden was boring and he grew fidgety, resorting to such behaviour as playing with the bed controls, riding the mechanism up and down and raising the foot to the point he'd nearly folded himself in half and his companions had to come fix it for him. Or, more worryingly, picking at the tape holding the IV in place. He was frustrated that his companions made him stay in bed. So, short of tying him down, they had to find creative ways of keeping him there and entertained.

"Are you going to be a good patient for me, John?" Rose inquired. She was dressed in the white authorial coat again, but this time she had absolutely nothing on underneath. The Doctor could only stutter as she got up onto the bed, crawling over him. "Developed a stutter, have we? I can fix that." She kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I can be good, for you, Doctor Tyler," he confessed, when their lips parted.

"Oh really. And what about for your nurse?" she asked. Jack had sourced a rubber nurse's costume from the wardrobe room and was standing at the Doctor's bedside. He too, leant down and kissed the Doctor. Using plenty of tongue. Their lips clashed for several moments, then broke apart so the patient could give his answer.

"Yes, I can be good for him too."

"That's what we like to hear," said Rose, as she straddled her lover, who'd been stripped completely naked. Rubbing her wet pussy along his hardened shaft sent whimpers spilling from the Time Lord.

She caressed his fuzzy sideburns and then his earlobes, as Jack began working the Doctor's nipples from the bedside. Rolling his thumb around them and giving them playful pinches, once he'd coaxed them to harden and perk, independent from the Gallifreyan's narrow chest. "First I'm going to apply an initial treatment for that oral fixation of yours," she informed and gave him her breasts to suckle. He reached up with his hands, giving them gentle squeezes that made Rose moan, on top of the sensation he delivered to one nipple at a time, with that talented mouth of his. She pulled away though. "And now, we'll give you something more substantial to suck on."

Jack took his cue and got up on the bed too. He crouched over the Doctor's head and put his balls to the Doctor's lips.

"Open wide, Mister Smith," Jack insisted. The Doctor popped his mouth around each of Jack's smooth testicles, licking them. Then Jack withdrew the contact and instead fed the Doctor his throbbing erection. The Doctor's lips puckered easily around the head and he lavished it with his tongue, making the immortal groan.

"I can see your penis is going to need some medical attention too, John." Rose stated. "Don't worry, I have just the thing for that." She held his cock and guided it into her, as she lowered herself onto it. The Time Lord moaned around a mouthful of Jack, as he enjoyed filling his lover and she got used to his impressive size. She was so tight and wet around him. Jack thrust his dick deeper into the Doctor's oral cavity, as Rose started to move up and down. All three of them were crying out, though the Doctor's vocalisations were muffled.

Rose started to yell cursed swears as she rode the Time Lord's long erection hard and fast, panting at how he stretched her inside. Jolting on him, her breasts bounced up and down, slapping against her sweaty skin.

She was tempted to stick something in his ass too, but he was feeling particularly delicate about that area since the scope. At one stage he'd woken in a fevered sweat after experiencing a related nightmare. He had been sure there was a snake sliding into his body, slithering deeper and deeper inside him. That it was going to rip right through and kill him. She and Jack had to calm him, wiping his head with a damp cloth and assuring that he was empty and nothing was going to harm him.

So undoubtedly, they were leaving his bum alone for the time being, but for the purposes of recording the status of his temperature. It seemed to be mostly back to normal now though. Allowing them to routinely probe his bum acted as a kind of exposure therapy however, so he was becoming less afraid and effected by the trauma, as he recalled it in increased vividness.

Instead of touching his ass, she chose to simply watch her lover take the 'nurse's' girth deep into his throat and started to touch her clit. Rubbing it, for all her might, she reached a body-melting orgasm. It had her crying out in earnest and clamping around the Doctor's length inside her. The Doctor near choked on Jack, with the intense sensation.

Jack came undone what with seeing his Rosie lose herself like that and spilt himself into the Doctor, thrusting one more time, before releasing the Doctor from the oral fuck. The Time Lord could taste Jack's salty cum and smacked his lips, appreciating the flavour. That did Rose again and she came a second time before sliding herself back off the Doctor. She then bent down and sucked her own cum from his shaft until his own rush of secretion mixed with it in her mouth, as he roared his completion. Then he was cleaned up again, covered over and allowed to sleep, peacefully, as his body chemistry settled.

After just over a week of being cared for in this manner, the Doctor fully recovered. Though he might have milked his companion's willingness to take care of him in those last few days, just a bit. His body chemistry had stablised and he could safely say his regeneration sickness was completely gone, no longer dealing with any kind of convalescence. Jack and Rose were happy to see the Time Lord better, though they quickly realised he was always going be particularly manic and energised, in this incarnation at least.

He was excited to finally leave the med bay and return to the console room. And more happy to see that the TARDIS had fully assimilated the rift energy also. She was ready to take the Doctor and his companions onward, through space and time, to their next adventure.

THE END


End file.
